En carrera
by Tink-Solcha
Summary: AU Regina Mills -o Hood, según su apellido de casada con un reconocido corredor de nascar- conoce a Emma Swan, nueva eminencia de las pistas. Juntas van a vivir un amor oculto, unido por pasiones y separado por los gajes del oficio del corredor. #SwanQueen Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos los derechos a ABC Channel y Once Upon a Time
1. Capítulo 1: Focus

**Capítulo 1: Focus**

A veces llegamos a pensar que la vida no puede ser perfecta, pero si puede llegar a ser, por lo menos, algo cómoda. Se puede vivir cómodamente, sólo es cuestión de enfocarse. A decir verdad, todo es cuestión de enfocarse, puesto que desde el punto de vista que veas uno u otro acontecimiento de tu vida, podrás evaluarlo, sacarle un provecho, o simplemente descartarlo. Descartarte. Algo así es lo que decidió hacer en su momento Regina Mills. O Regina Hood, como se la conocía por su apellido de casada.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que se había casado con Robin Hood, el reconocido corredor de Nascar. No lo amaba, y sabía que tampoco él a ella, pero ambos se eran útiles. Tenían una buena relación, ya que prácticamente no se hablaban, salvo cuando debían concurrir juntos a algún evento; cuando debía "cumplir" con él, o cuando había que presenciar alguna carrera. En el último caso, no era su obligación como mujer, sino su pasión por los _Fierros_ como los solía llamar su padre, lo que la movía a asistir a cada prueba y a cada práctica de su marido. En cada engranaje estaba siempre presente el vivo recuerdo de Henry, viejo corredor de TC2000 y mecánico de oficio. Su papá había fallecido en las pistas, sí, pero no por las pistas. Ella lo sabía, pero no todos podían comprenderlo. Es que las pasiones no se entienden, no se explican, simplemente se sienten.

Esa mañana Regina se levantó incómoda. Calzó sus sandalias Arche nuevas y se dirigió al jardín interior de la mansión. Pongo, su fiel dálmata, la esperaba ansioso para babosearla y traerle un nuevo ejemplar de _Bracket Racing_ el cual aprovecharía a ojear mientras su marido dormía. Fue en aquel momento cuando encontró el listado de los próximos competidores del _R_ _ace of Champions_ , la carrera más importante de la temporada y con la que Robin buscaría consagrarse por 7° año consecutivo como campeón. Nada fuera de lo habitual, salvo por dos competidores hindúes nuevos y una chica. Algo sorprendida, copió su nombre y se dispuso a buscarla en Google cuando una mano la rozó por debajo de su hombro.

 **Robin:** Debo admitir que no tienes mal ojo para detectar problemas en puerta –deja de rozarla para colocar su mano sobre la de Regina en el mouse- …pero me temo que buscándola como Emma Nolan no vas a encontrar nada. Si bien es su nombre de pila, en la jerga automovilística es más conocida como Emma Swan. –Coloca el cursor en el buscador y tipea el nombre- Ahí la tienes. Miss Swan. Mis problemas. Buenos días, Gina.

 **Regina** –Arquea una ceja- ¿Quién es ella?-señala a una rubia joven vestida de azul luciendo el título de la 500 Indianápolis- Se la ve algo joven para competir en la liga de campeones. –La mucama les tiende una bandeja con dos tazas y toma una- ¿Buen descanso, Rob?

 **Robin** : No del todo. –Se rasca la nuca- todavía no se me va la alergia al poliéster del casco que compró el imbécil de Drumpy. Es increíble, tengo un posgrado en rodearme de inútiles. Sobre la chica… -Señala la pc y clickea otra foto, esta vez más de cerca de la joven rubia con una gorra y una _trouppe_ de mecánicas alrededor- Sí, es joven. Va, tiene unos 28 años. Algo feminista, por cierto. Y un peligro en las pistas. Nunca jugó una competencia como la que se viene, pero me han dicho que debo estar atento. – Se suena el cuello- Nunca se debe subestimar al enemigo.

 **Regina** : No creo que sea un problema para ti –suspira- No recuerdo que alguien antes lo haya sido –Estira sus brazos, aunque se detiene al momento de bostezar.

 **Robin:** Por un momento creí que te ibas a dar el lujo de bostezar frente a mí.

 **Regina:** -Hace una mueca que no llega a ser una sonrisa, y se rasca la cicatriz de su labio superior- Quizás algún día me descuide. Aunque no lo creo realmente probable. Sería fracasar en mi protocolo de dama de honor –sonríe, irónica- y no creo que para un rey de los Stock Cars eso resulte positivo.

 **Robin** : Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso para fracasar. –Toma de un sorbo el café que está tendido en la bandeja, y se limpia la boca con el brazo- Discúlpame Gin, pero debo irme. Hoy tengo que estar más temprano.

 **Regina:** ¿Vas a un entrenamiento? – Mira alrededor, buscando su cartera- Te acompaño, espera sólo un seg…

 **Robin:** -La interrumpe- No, no vamos a correr –mira el reloj- me junto con mis mecánicos para determinar algunos retoques que le voy a hacer al Toyota. Nuestros auspiciantes están inquietos y debo preparar el auto para mostrarles la nueva joyita que van a mantener.

 **Regina:** Ah… está bien. Quizás vaya un rato a la pista. Creo que…

 **Robin:** -Vuelve a interrumpirla- me parece una fantástica idea, está bueno que vayas, hacer sociales hará que más entrevistadores se interesen en reportarme -sonríe, cínico-.

 **Regina:** S… sí, claro –baja la vista- supongo.

 **Robin** : Luego iré a probar el auto, así que te veo allá -Le besa la cabeza y se va, rápido-.

Una vez sola, Gina volvió a enfocar su atención en la joven ojos de cielo que se hallaba en la pantalla de su computadora. Algo la inquietaba de ella. No sabía bien si era su juventud, los rasgos de su rostro, la particularidad de su rol o la desfachatez con la que miraba a cámara, mostrándole al mundo que estaba dispuesta a llevarse todo por delante. La misma desfachatez con la que la miraría a ella, frente a frente, pocas horas después.


	2. Capítulo 2: Argentina

**Capítulo 2: Argentina**

El amor y el destino suelen ir de la mano. Son las trampas del segundo muchas veces causas del primero. Alguna de aquellas trampas fue causante de la unión de _DianiLu,_ como se solía llamar a la pareja de mecánicas mano y pierna de Emma Swan. Sin embargo, aún en los amores más puros y profundos existen los secretos. Lu, por ejemplo, guardaba uno hacía ya unos meses, aunque eso estaba próximo a cambiar.

Mientras tanto, en el taller de Emma Swan…

 **Emma:** ¡… Y me gustaría que cuando pido que sean discretos, Se-an dis-cre-tos! ¡Gracias! –Corta el celular-.

 **Diana** : ¡Ey! Emi, ¿Qué está pasando?

 **Emma** : -Toma aire- Nada Di, lo de siempre. Alguno anduvo divulgando asuntos viejos de mi ex para vincularme y traerme problemas.

 **Diana** : Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba decirle "Ex" a NicNeal.

 **Emma** : Y yo hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba llamarlo NicNeal –se ríen, y ella suspira- sin embargo no puedo negarlo. No era un mal flaco, él no tuvo la culpa. Fui yo la cobarde que estuvo con él para no tener que enfrentarme a ser quién soy en realidad. A veces me siento culpable.

 **Diana:** Está bien, Em. Quizás no fuiste capaz de decirle la verdad acerca de tu sexualidad para no herirlo, pero el hecho de que él haya realizado una estafa de miles de dólares a un banco de Francia aún saliendo contigo y no haya tenido la amabilidad de informártelo no le permite convertirse en víctima.

 **Emma:** Lo sé. De todos modos, no puedo evitar sentir culpa. Es decir, sé que lo hizo porque quería que dejara las pistas para que pudiésemos criar a nuestro hijo en paz.

 **Diana:** Quería que dejes de lado tus sueños. No sé por qué, pero no me acongoja-irónica- y dudo que sienta lástima por él alguna vez.

 **Emma** : Sí, soy consciente de eso pero también sé que él no lo veía así. Es decir, pensaba que yo corría porque esa era mi forma de ganarme la vida, y que si conseguía el dinero equivalente a lo que yo fuera capaz de conseguir en tres años de carreras, me alejaría hasta que nuestro hijo tuviese 3 años. – Baja la cabeza y suspira, luego camina hacia atrás y toma una llave inglesa de la despensa- Me lo dijo cuando lo visité en la comisaría.

 **Diana:** Un mentiroso de elite.

 **Emma:** -Sopla- Yo le creo, Di. Estoy segura que para él fue más duro que para mí el haber perdido el bebé. De todos modos, cuando le dije que estaba saliendo con una chica no lo tomó mal.

 **Diana:** -Toma del pico un poco de Gatorade.-

 **Emma** : Hasta se lamentó cuando le conté que terminamos.

 **Diana:** -Escupe el líquido- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo que le contaste que terminaron? ¿Lo fuiste ver a la cárcel?

 **Emma** : -Hablando rápido, mientas zarandea la llave inglesa- No, no, no, no. ¡Minuto! No. Simplemente nos escribíamos por carta, sí, bueno, eso… hasta que lo largaron.

 **Diana:** -Desconcertada- ¿Qué lo qué? Ah, no –Mufa- lo único que te falta es que te hayas juntado con él a hablar de la vida. ¿Te pidió eso por correspondencia, no? ¿Fue por eso la llamada de recién? –Silencio- No lo puedo creer. –Suspira- No tienes arreglo, Nolan.

 **Emma** : No me llames Nol…

 **Diana** : -La interrumpe- ¡Te llamo como quiero! ¿Te vas a ver con ese tipo que casi te hace caer presa por estafa? ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera entiendo por qué salió. No es momento de hacer tonterías Emma Swan y lo sabes. Estamos a nada de la ROC y tú revolviendo mierda del pasado. –Le quita la llave inglesa de la mano y la apunta con ésta- No quiero que luego de verlo vengas llorando a decirme que te hizo mal, que no puedes correr o que la prensa te está rasgando los talones porque ni Lu ni yo nos haremos cargo de tus _macanas._ Y más si puedes ponernos en peligro a mí y a mi novia. ¡No!

 **Emma:** -Se sienta en un viejo guardabarros oxidado y fruñe el ceño. Luego se desparrama en éste y toma aire-.

 **Diana:** ¿Qué? –Sigue apuntándola con la llave- ¿Vas a negarme que tengo razón? ¿¡O ya lo viste?!

 **Emma:** -Vuelve a tomar aire, revolea los ojos y luego la mira-

 **Diana:** Ya lo viste… es eso. –Cierra de a poco los ojos, deja caer la llave y se agarra la cabeza- Sí, es eso. No puede ser… ¡Emma!

 **Emma** : No puedes juzgarme. Además… es mi vida, nos juntamos solamente para cerrar un ciclo. Él ya no tiene nada más que ver conmigo ni yo con él. –Toma la llave inglesa y la apunta- y tú deberías cuidar más tus elementos de trabajo. No cuestan dos centavos. –La coloca nuevamente en la despensa- Él tiene un nuevo oficio con el cual lo noto muy feliz y yo estoy muy bien como estoy. Necesitábamos despedirnos, algo tan simple como eso. –Sigue ojeando la despensa- Quédate tranquila. No te traeré problemas, _Miss Drama._

 **Diana:** Si te trae problemas a ti como corredora con la prensa, me los traes a mí. Recuerda que trabajo para ti y si te quedas sin coche, me quedo sin empleo.

 **Emma:** Relájate Diani, eso no va a pasar. –Se aleja de la despensa y la mira, sonriendo- es sólo una triste parte de mi pasado. Nada más. Un viejo conocido nos vio juntos en un bar y _boqueó._ Mi agente de prensa quiso desmentirlo y _se la mandó_. Nada más, asunto terminado. –Se aclara la voz- Dime, hablando de Lu y de no traerles problemas… ¿Dónde está ella ahora? Debería estar en el taller, debemos terminar de preparar el Chevrolet para la evaluación de nuestros próximos auspiciantes. También necesito que le realicen la mantención al VW. Está viejo pero sabes lo importante que es para mí ese auto.

 **Diana** : Eh, sí… -titubea y baja la vista- La verdad, no sé. La llamé tres veces a la mañana pero no contestó y mis whats app no le llegan. Hoy se fue temprano. –Hace pucherito para un costado de la boca- Me tiene un poco preocupada.

 **Emma** : -Se acerca a su coche modelo SS y se apoya en el capó, mirándola- Diani, creo que deberías hablar con Luciana. Últimamente no la noto muy concentrada y creo que algo anda mal.

 **Diana:** -Hincha el pecho, con algo de bronca- Bueno, mira, hablaré con ella, ¿Sí? Igual no me parece una falta tan grave llegar algo tarde o ausentarse un día al trabajo, al fin y al cabo somos tus manos derechas, Swan.

 **Emma** : Ey, ey, sí, lo sé, no las estoy juzgando, sólo digo que deberían hablar. Las necesito concentradas a full. Esta carrera es LA-enfatiza, mirando al techo y abriendo las manos- …oportunidad de mi vida, y no me gustaría desaprovecharla. –Sonríe de costado- y sé que para ustedes también lo es, ¡podrán subir su cachet! Arriba Di, no te pongas a la defensiva, sabes que las quiero y brego por ustedes. –Se baja y le da una palmada en la espalda- Vamos, confío en ambas. Me voy para la pista un rato. Nos vemos a las seis. –Al llegar a la puerta, Diana la detiene-.

 **Diana:** ¡Emma! Espera. Dime una cosa…

 **Emma:** ¿Sí? ¿Qué?

 **Diana:** Dijiste que ahora NicNeal está trabajando de algo que lo hace feliz. ¿De qué? Va, si se puede saber…

 **Emma:** -Se tienta ante la pregunta de su amiga y mecánica de confianza- Ja ja. Sí, se puede. Es ilusionista.

Gina había llegado al autódromo a las 9 a.m. Vestía un _Ralph Lucci_ negro con transparencias en la espalda y a la altura del vientre; y portaba unos stilettos _Casadei_ negros con detalles en plateado. Apoyada sobre el barandal, observó durante toda la mañana a los stock cars hacer sus mediciones temporales, en una posición algo arqueada. Un lujo para la vista de cualquier caminante ocasional que transitara por aquella tribuna casi vacía. El día estaba soleado, aunque el viento que provocaban las barridas de los autos a gran velocidad provocaba un leve movimiento de sus cabellos morenos. Estaba muy concentrada en las pistas, o quizás, algo ensimismada en sus pensamientos, por lo que no oyó que alguien se le aproximaba.

 **Xxx:** Entonces, ¿qué tal estuvo su mañana, _madame_? –Apoya sus codos en el barandal, haciendo que Regina se corra-.

 **Regina:** Oh, no la vi venir. –Algo confundida, vuelve a poner atención a la pista- Bien, estuvo bien.

 **Xxx:** Ja, ¿Sí? No se la nota muy entretenida, _doña._ –mientras masca goma de mascar-Eh, al menos que estuviera haciendo mediciones exhaustivas de los automóviles que ve correr. Me atrevería a pensar que la dejaron plantada.

 **Regina:** -Sin quitar la vista de la pista- Un minuto treinta y cuatro, doce décimas.

 **Xxx:** ¿Perdón?

 **Regina:** Su tiempo en recto. Un minuto treinta y cuatro segundos. –se gira, y la mira a la cara- Doce décimas, Emma. –Le muestra un Gucci electrónico que, lejos de llevarlo en su muñeca, guardaba en el puño de su mano-.

 **Emma:** Ah, con que sí estabas midiendo. ¿Te mandaron a tantear automovilistas? –Se pone de costado contra la baranda y suelta una pequeña risa-.

 **Regina:** No. –Se aclara la voz y se da vuelta, apoyándose contra el barandal y sosteniéndose con los codos y trabando la red con uno de sus tacos- Es un hobbie. Un pequeño pasatiempo que tengo. –Esboza una sonrisa- Lo heredé de mi padre. –Baja la vista y sonríe, mirando el reloj-. Buen _time,_ aunque su rendimiento disminuye en las curvas.

 **Emma:** -Gira la vista y se pierde observando la pista. Toma aire- El de todos, supongo.-Escupe la goma de mascar hacía la autovía-. Qué _lorca_ que hace acá, me tengo que sacar este traje lo antes posible porque me voy a terminar volviendo una gota andante. –deja el casco que llevaba en una mano sobre la tribuna y se tironea el cuello del traje hacia adelante.- Insoportable.

 **Regina** : -Algo asqueada, frunce el ceño y se mueve unos pasos al costado- Los modales no son lo suyo, veo. Diaj, arrojar un chic... la goma... nada.

 **Emma:** Oh, no te creas, sé comportarme cuando tengo que hacerlo. No tiro un _chicle_ –le guiña el ojo- por el aire si alguien de altura me está viendo. No estaría en confianza.

 **Regina:** -confundida ante el guiño- ¿No le molesta que yo la vea arrojarlo?

 **Emma:** ¿Me estabas viendo? –Se ríe, y abre los brazos- ¿Qué? ¿¡Te gusto!?

 **Regina:** -Se altera levemente- ¿Qué? No, es decir, está a mi lado, claro que la veo, es decir observo todo y hacía un momento estábamos hablando y…

 **Emma:** La interrumpe- Está bien. –Le toma un brazo- estaba bromeando. Y puedes tutearme, veo que eres _del palo._

 **Regina:** Bueno, no en realidad. Es decir, nunca corrí. –Vuelve a apoyarse en la baranda, nuevamente arqueada mirando hacia los autos-. Mi padre sí, en Suramérica. Sin embargo te comprendo, esos trajes deben hacer transpirar bastante.

 **Emma** : ¿Y qué corría? ¿TC?

 **Regina:** -Tomada por sorpresa, se levanta del caño del barandal- ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿qué sabe de mi padre?

 **Emma:** Lo que me contaste tú en estos… emm… cinco minutos de charla.

 **Regina:** ¿Y cómo supiste lo del Turismo Carretera?

 **Emma** : Sencillo. Comprendiste que "lorca" significa "calor", entendiste que "del palo" refería a "del rubro" o algo similar, no te extrañaste cuando te llame "doña" y, como frutilla del postre, estuviste a punto de decir "chicle". Creo que esa palabra sólo la escuché en Argentina. –Se sienta en la primera tabla de la tribuna- Además, me doy cuenta cuando tengo una latina frente a mis ojos. Me resultan una perdición.

 **Regina:** ¿Es de allí?

 **Emma:** ¿Quién?

 **Regina:** Usted.

 **Emma:** Oh, ¡Por favor! Tutéame. Vamos. No pienso tratarte de un modo distante. – la apunta con el dedo índice- Te lo advierto.

 **Regina:** Bien. –Suspira- ¿Eres de allí?

 **Emma:** No. Ya quisiera. Estuve allí por primera vez hace ya algunos años. Diez exactamente. Fuimos con, emm, mi ex, a una competencia automovilística menor, el Top Race. Bueno, tú debes saber, y… -Mira hacia abajo- Y me enamoré. –Sopla- Me enamoré de las pistas.

 **Regina:** ¿No habías corrido antes?

 **Emma**. No,- Inhala y sube una pierna a la tabla- nunca. Un conocido de él corría en la categoría y me dejó co-pilotearlo unas vueltas. Quedé fascinada y luego me enseñó lo básico y me permitió correrlo. A partir de allí, fue todo un camino de ida.

 **Regina:** -Ríe, y una pequeña brisita sale de su nariz- Wow. Qué pequeño es el mundo automovilístico. –Se sienta a su lado, en la tribuna- Debo admitir que cuando dijiste que las latinas éramos tu perdición, creí que eras lesbiana.

 **Emma:** Y lo soy. ¿Viste lo que son las jóvenes del TC2000? ¡Dios! lástima lo huecas. Con algo de neuronas creo que más de una tendría alquilado el lado izquierdo de mi cama. Siempre trato de hacerme una escapada a Argentina, aunque sea una semana. –Saca un paquete de pastillitas de menta con uva y hace un gesto de oferta a Regina, quien lo rechaza. Se mete una pastillita en la boca.- La gente de allí es realmente agradable. Los asados, el mate, el dulce de leche, la pasión por las carreras… es un lugar diferente a todos. ¿De verdad no quieres?-aun con el paquetito en la mano.- ¡Prueba una! Son una delicia.

 **Regina:** -Con la palma de la mano derecha extendida- No, no, gracias. Me dan alergia la menta, el eucalipto y ese tipo de hierbas.

 **Emma:** Uh, de lo que te pierdes. –Sin terminar la primera, se mete otra pastilla en la boca- Zon otraz.. de mizzz… perdicionezzz.

 **Regina:** -Se pone seria- Está bien, de verdad, no quiero. Dime, ¿Quién era ese corredor que te prestó el auto en Argentina?

 **Emma:** Ah, tenía un nombre medio de gringo para vivir allí. Me acuerdo, se llamaba… – piensa- Henry. Henry Mills.-Sonríe, todavía con los cachetes hinchados de contener las pastillas sin disolver-.

Gina dejó caer el Gucci que tenía en la mano. No podía ser. Aquella desconocida había piloteado el auto de su propio padre. Aquel que nunca le había permitido subirse ni siquiera al asiento delantero por miedo a que un accidente cualquiera le costara siquiera un rasguño. El que le enseñó todo del mundo automovilístico pero no le permitió siquiera sacar un registro de conducir profesional. En apenas un verano, un intercambio de palabras y por medio de un amigo, aquella rubia desfachatada consiguió hacer lo que ella durante toda su adolescencia y primera adultez había añorado y nunca había podido hacer.

* * *

Se me reclamó que el capítulo anterior fue corto. Pues bien, acá tienen un capítulo más largo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


	3. Capítulo 3 A: Rose Tinkerbell

**Capítulo 3 A: Rose Tinkerbell**

En el mundo de las finanzas y los negocios uno puede encontrarse con personajes de todo tipo. Apostadores, accionistas, emprendedores, empresarios, trabajadores, agentes de la bolsa, comerciantes, ganadores y perdedores. Todos caen en la misma balanza. Son todos muy distintos, y entre todos ellos se encontraba en aquel momento una mujer particular. Una auténtica estratega de mercado, que tras los años había logrado no sólo ser completamente racional y comerciante, sino que también había conseguido explotar provechosamente capacidades ajenas para incrementar recursos propios. Su nombre era Rose Tinkerbell.

Comenzó siendo una simple estudiante de abogacía que decidió probar suerte como pasante en el departamento de derecho de la Bolsa de New York. Allí se hidrató de todos los conocimientos financieros y artilugios legales que existen en el mundo capitalista para hacer dinero. Incluso, si eso implicara arruinarle la existencia a una familia entera, perder la dignidad o la autonomía. También fue allí donde aprendió a especular y donde conoció a quién se había convertido en su principal fuente de ingresos hasta la aparición en escena de Emma Swan: Robin Hood.

Ambos llegaron a ser muy amigos en poco tiempo. Robin había iniciado una demanda legal a uno de sus agentes de bolsa que por error presentó acciones en la Bolsa de valores de NY en vez de hacerlo en la NASDAQ, como le había solicitado el corredor. Si bien el paquete accionario no pudo ser retirado del mercado, Rose lo asesoró acerca de cómo podía sacar mejor provecho de su pérdida, por lo que llegaron a entenderse muy bien. En todos los aspectos. Rose llegó a saber todo de él.

Sabía que moqueaba viendo Titanic, que amaba el licor ruso y la cerveza belga. Que cuando estaba soltero fumaba a más no poder y los habanos importados eran su debilidad. Sabía que le gustaba participar de orgías y que, si tenía que elegir, prefería que le hicieran la cola. De hecho, ella había participado en muchas de ellas. Había estado con él también. Siempre se mostró como una real activista de la comunidad gay, aunque en realidad ni ella misma sabía lo que era. Sólo sabía que le gustaba el lujo más que respirar, pero que era incapaz de atarse a ningún/a magnate con tal de conseguirlo. Había intentado estar en pareja más de una vez, pero nunca llegó a sentirse del todo cómoda. Cada vez que probaba, sentía que _le quitaban las alas._

Esa mañana, Rose también llegó temprano a la pista. Era la manager de la principal figura de Toyota en la ROC y no podía dejar escapar ningún detalle. Hood le había encargado que le organizara la agenda de entrevistas, comenzando con la prensa gráfica. Cada media hora una nota, no más de 30 minutos por revista. Los diarios, 20 minutos. Televisión y medios audiovisuales varios debían realizar esperar al día siguiente. Supuestamente, el motivo era que aún no iba a tener confirmadas las nuevas reformas del motor, aunque en realidad _Tink_ , como él solía llamarla, sabía perfectamente que la verdadera razón de la posposición se debía a que no había alcanzado a pasar por la peluquería para afeitarse.

Al igual que Regina, aprovechó para poner un poco de atención en los corredores que habían comenzado a frecuentar el autódromo para poner a tino sus coches. A diferencia de ésta, claro, ella sí lo hacía con fines estrictamente estratégicos.

Si bien Swan no estaba dentro de las personalidades que se destacaban por sus tiempos en la liga de campeones, evidentemente esa muchacha tenía _algo._

Tres de los principales auspiciantes de Hood habían virado parte de sus inversiones en esa chica, y una de las principales marcas de lubricantes de California le había ofrecido suministros sin costo, tanto para su auto como para toda la línea Chevrolet en lo que respectaba a la categoría Stock Cars de ese año.

Luego de meditarlo bastante, llegó a la conclusión que lo que atraía tanto a sus sponsors era el género. Era una mujer en la ROC. Una mujer que se atrevía a desafiar a cientos de hombres y a romper con las estructuras. Un volcán a punto de estallar. Una mina de oro.

Tras cerrar una cita con _WardsAuto_ para las 15 hs. Tinkerbell dio por terminada su labor y se acercó a la tribuna del autódromo, donde observó a lo lejos que su olla de oro al final del arcoíris charlaba con la esposa de su actual sostén. Sin más, decidió intervenir. Podía ser una gran oportunidad para comenzar una _business relationship management._

 **Rose:** \- Se aproxima a las jóvenes, y observa que la rubia estaba recogiendo un reloj quebrado del piso- Buena jornada, Miss Hood, ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Quién es la dama que la acompaña-mira hacia abajo- si es tan amable de presentarme.-Extiende la mano-

 **Emma:** -Se levanta, con el reloj en la palma- Dama, ¡Ja! Guárdese la ironía, señorita. No es por ser descortés pero tengo el guante de la mano derecha con grasa y no me gustaría mancharle su impecable traje verde –socarrona- Imagino que gastará fortunas en la tintorería.

 **Rose:** -Sonríe, falsa- Ja, no crea que tanto, está dentro de mis honorarios. –Mira de reojo a Gina, quien miraba fijamente a Emma sin prestarle atención a la manager de su marido.- Bien, veo que no me van a presentar. –Gira hacia Emma- Mi nombre es Rose. Rose Tinkerbell, representante de Robin Hood por Toyota, de Justin Timberlake y de Marc Gasol.- Sonríe, y hace un gesto de complacencia con su mano izquierda mientras lleva para atrás la derecha- a sus órdenes.

 **Regina:** -Reacciona- Ah, sí, Tink, ella es Emma, corre para Chevrolet. -Da un paso hacia atrás, agacha la cabeza y se corre el un mechón de pelo que le cae de costado-

 **Emma:** Ah, un gusto –Levanta el dedo pulgar, mientras mira de reojo a Regina.- Se te cayó esto.- Levanta la mano izquierda con el reloj averiado.

 **Regina:** Jum.

 **Emma:** ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas? Esto se te cayó… -Con el dedo índice pero sin soltar el reloj, le toca el hombro-.

 **Regina:** ¡Ah!, sí. Uh, se rompió. Bueno, gracias. –Levanta la vista y lo toma- Discúlpame no… -mueve la otra mano, como saludando- no me prestes atención. Yo, eh, debo irme.

 **Emma:** Oh, pero cómo, espera, ¡no me has dicho tu nombre! –La ve alejarse- Okay. Muy amable, linda charla. –Mufa- La gente es tan extraña a veces.

 **Rose:** -Tose-

 **Emma** : Ah, sí, me decías, la representante de Hood y del que juega baloncesto.

 **Rose:** Ajá. Y del famosísimo cantante…

 **Emma** : ¿Marc Gasol canta?

 **Rose:** Ugh, olvídalo. ¿Molesta si la tuteo? Imagino que no. Te decía, si estás buscando una manager cazadora de auspiciantes –Saca una tarjeta de su pequeño bolsillo superior- Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

 **Emma:** -Se rasca la cabeza- Emm, te agradezco la tarjetita pero yo ya tengo quién se encargue de esto. –Intenta devolvérsela-.

 **Rose:** Oh no, quédatela. Por las dudas, nunca se sabe, en el universo de la fama todos van y vienen, verás…

 **Emma:** Bien, la guardo –La sostiene con el elástico del pantalón- Gracias.

 **Rose:** No hay por qué – Se gira, dispuesta a retirarse.

 **Emma:** ¡Aguarda! Uh, es decir, vi que tú y la… dama de negro…

 **Rose** : Regina, sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?

 **Emma:** Nada, justamente eso. Noté que se conocían y quería preguntarte quién era.

 **Rose:** Ah, sí, escuché que se fue sin darte su nombre… -Baja la vista y suspira- Ella es Regina Hood, la esposa de mi representado.

 **Emma** : ¿Ella es…? Wow.

 **Rose** : Ja, sí. Seguramente está algo preocupada por la campaña de prensa del marido que se lleva a cabo entre hoy y mañana, por eso no te prestó tanta atención. ¿Tú cuándo la tienes?

 **Emma** : Yo no tengo.

 **Rose:** Bueno, si quieres podría…

 **Emma:** Gracias, pero no. No me interesa y ya tengo quien se encargue de mis comunicaciones públicas. Te agradezco.

 **Rose:** Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme. –Saluda con la mano y se retira.-

Emma se dirige al taller, y al no ver a niguna de sus mecánicas principales decide telefonear a Diani.

 **Diana** : ¿Sí?

 **Emma** : ¿Se puede saber dónde están ambas?

 **Diana:** Oye, vine por Lu, creo que sé dónde se dirigió y la estoy yendo a buscar, me preocupé.

 **Emma:** ¿Y crees que deba preocuparme también?

 **Diana:** No, no. No me hagas caso, recuerda, soy _Miss Drama._

 **Emma** : Ja, ja, ja, sí, lo sé muy bien. Bueno, igual yo contigo no quedé sino hasta las seis pero pasé por el taller, más que para supervisarte, para contarte un chimento.

 **Diana:** ¿Qué?

 **Emma** : No sabes el caramelito que se come Hood.

 **Diana** : ¿Eh? No puede ser en serio.

 **Emma:** Sí, bueno, es latina, sabes, son mi delirio.

 **Diana:** Lo tengo muy claro –revolea los ojos mientras camina con el móvil-.

 **Emma** : Para completarla, es argentina, o bueno por lo menos vivió allí de pequeña.

 **Diana:** ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

 **Emma** : Ella me lo dijo, va, lo adiviné y me lo contó.

 **Diana:** ¿Lo adivinaste, o te lo contó?

 **Emma** : Ambos, ya te explicaré con detalles cuando nos veamos.

 **Diana** : Emma, es casada.

 **Emma** : ¡Me midió! Quizás le atraigo –hace gestos con los hombros mientras sostiene el teléfono con la cabeza-.

 **Diana** : ¿Te midió qué? ¡Si tú no tienes!

 **Emma** : Oy, eres una idiota, me midió el tiempo que tardo en recto y en curvas.

 **Diana** : ¿Te temporizó? Ogh Emma Swan, ¿tan inocente vas a ser? La mujer seguramente estaba tanteando los tiempos para ver cuánto tiene que mandar a acelerar su marido el motor sin temor a perder.

 **Emma** : Yo creí lo mismo pero me lo negó. Me dijo que era su pasatiempo.

 **Diana** : Y si te decía que la luna es de queso y que las manzanas son azules seguramente también ibas a creerle. –Ve la silueta de su novia a lo lejos- Emi, debo cortarte, creo que vi a Luciana.

 **Emma:** Okay Di, ¿Sabes? Si quieres tómate el día y dile a Luli que puede hacerlo también. –Se mete otra de sus pastillas de uva y menta en la boca- Hoy el autódromo estará lleno de prensa y mañana también porque el Hood ese va a estar dando notas luego de probar su auto. No tengo ganas que algún cronista menor venga a buscarme para robar caracteres en su columna una vez que Robin lo ignore en la conferencia de prensa. Pasado mañana y con las aguas más tranquilas, haremos las pruebas en el asfalto.

 **Diana:** Bien, gracias amiga.

 **Emma** : Suerte con eso. Yo voy a darme una ducha. Hoy estaba despejado y sabes cómo refracta el sol en el parabrisas… apesto.


	4. Capítulo 3 B: ¿Por qué?

Capítulo 3B: ¿Por qué?

Miss Hood olvidó por completo que había quedado con su marido en el autódromo. La involuntaria revelación que la corredora le había hecho desestabilizó todas sus estructuras y en ese estado no podía estar en ningún lugar que no fuera su casa. Una mezcla de angustia e impotencia la había invadido. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía esa rubia de especial para que su padre le permitiera conducir su VW? Seguramente se debía a su desfachatez. Su perseverancia. Estaba más que segura que inicialmente no se lo había permitido. La imagen de su padre negándole a Emma la posibilidad de subirse siquiera al Volkswagen le venía a la mente como un nítido recuerdo, casi como si lo hubiese presenciado. Seguro le había insistido. Y mucho. Quizás lo había hostigado noche y día con súplicas a las que ella no había tenido acceso. O tal vez no, tal vez lo había comprado con esa picardía que la caracterizaba. Ese brillito que aparecía en sus ojos verdes al sol, grises a la sombra.

Gina se recostó y apenas apoyó su cara en la almohada comenzó a llorar. Tomando aire de forma cortada, cada tres o cuatro sollozos golpeaba con el puño la parte del colchón que no cubría su cojín. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta la ahogaba. ¿Por qué su padre se había tenido que ir al cielo? ¿Por qué corrió esa noche, si él siempre decía que sus reflejos sólo eran buenos para carreras diurnas? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? ¿Por qué jamás la había dejado correr? ¿Por qué ella nunca se atrevió a revelarse mientras él estaba vivo? Ya con su dinero y con sus pertenencias podría haberse comprado un auto y manejarlo. Podía haberlo corrido e incluso, si lo hubiese intentado, podría haber corrido el escarabajo con el que solía llevarla al Colegio todas las mañanas de su infancia y con el cual su padre había ganado tantas carreras de joven. Pero la pregunta que más la perturbaba en ese momento era otra: ¿Por qué no se había atrevido a subir a aquel autito amarillo luego de la muerte de su padre? ¿Qué la había hecho venderlo a un don nadie sin siquiera quitarle los colgantes de la guantera? ¿Por qué había sido que no los había mandado a quitar? Su memoria le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tan sólo recordaba que hacía seis meses que salía con Robin cuando su padre falleció, y que ella no estaba en el país por encontrarse en la NASCAR apoyándolo. Quizás él recordara qué había pasado con el auto.

Por la tarde, Robin intentó ponerse en contacto con su mujer pero no tuvo éxito. Regina nunca atendió su teléfono celular, aunque él supo que ella se encontraba en la casa puesto que su ama de llaves se lo informó, al igual que le notificó que la dama había dejado la orden estricta de no aceptar ningún llamado para ella durante el día. Confundido, decidió hablar con Tinkerbell con la esperanza de que su representante estuviera al tanto de lo que motivaba el extraño comportamiento de su esposa. Justo cuando estaba por comunicarse vía telefónica, ella lo llamó.

 **Robin:** ¿Tink? Justo deseaba hablar contigo.

 **Rose:** Soy realmente oportuna, ¿Verdad? –Se muerde una uña, la parte y la escupe- Tú primero. Debería comenzar yo porque soy la dama en esta charla, pero los modales no son tu fuerte.

 **Robin** : Dime, ¿qué quieres?

 **Rose:** Anda, habla tú, sé que de lo que contrario me interrumpirás antes de que termine la idea.

 **Robin:** Okay. ¿Sabes qué ha pasado con Regina? No estaba en el autódromo cuando llegué y no se presentó a mi lado en ninguna nota.

 **Rose:** No tengo idea. Es tu esposa, no la mía.

 **Robin:** Ya quisieras. Me refiero, quizás imaginas qué puede ser lo que le está ocurriendo.

 **Rose:** Oh, no, no, no. Se equivoca señor. Regina no. No es mi tipo en ab-so-lu-to. Y sobre lo que pudo haberle pasado… mira la verdad no sé, hoy la crucé en el autódromo por la mañana y ya actuaba de un modo extraño. Alegó que "debía irse" y se marchó. Es rara, qué se yo. De todos modos hoy fue la prensa gráfica, no cambia que no se haya presentado. Mañana podemos alegar fiebre o un resfriado que la obligó a mantenerse en cama. No había reporteros en la mañana, nadie recordará que bordeó la pista temprano. Además, si alguno lo hace, perderá importancia. Con que mañana no falte a la cita con la TV alcanza.

 **Robin:** Bien, hoy por la noche hablaré con ella. Tú para qué me llamabas.

 **Rose:** Para recordarte que mi contrato no incluye dedicación exclusiva –remarca – ya que te negaste a pagarla… y que voy a representar a Swan también.

 **Robin:** -Se exalta – ¡QUÉ! ¡No! De ninguna forma, estás completamente loca. No puedes hacer eso.

 **Rose:** -Ingresa a un bar- Sabes perfectamente que sí. Y voy a hacerlo. –Hace un gesto al mozo con la mano para que le traiga un café, y señala un cenicero-.

 **Robin:** ¿Ella te solicitó? No lo creo.

 **Rose:** Claro que no. Hoy le ofrecí mis servicios. En el autódromo. Todo mientras tu mujer contaba pajaritos ensimismada en su mundo.

 **Robin:** ¿Aceptó? Me extraña, tiene un perfil muy bajo.

 **Rose** : No aceptó pero lo hará. Dalo por seguro. –El mozo le alcanza un cenicero, y enciende un cigarrillo. Da una pitada y exhala, provocando un círculo de humo- Conoces mis métodos Hood, sabes casi todos mis trucos. –Otra bocanada de humo sale de sus labios- No fallo; y sé que te percatas de ello.

 **Robin:** Los conozco y aun así me das qué pensar. No entiendo por qué tienes necesidad de traicionarme. ¿Cuánto puede pagarte esa buena para nada?

 **Rose:** Nada. El contrato que le ofreceré cuando venga a mí se tratará de un generoso porcentaje respecto de sus regalías. Hoy quizás no resulte una moneda –tira un poco de ceniza- pero mañana serán millones. –Sonríe- Y un alto porcentaje de ellos serán míos.

 **Robin:** -Furioso- Bueno, que esos millones te sean efectivos pronto porque a partir de este momento estás DES-PE-DI-DA Rose Tinkerbell.

 **Rose:** -Sin inmutarse, da otra pitada y vuelve a dejar caer ceniza- Oh, Rob… lo lamento por ti y tu tonto orgullo. No puedes despedirme.

 **Robin** : Claro que puedo. –Eleva la voz- ¡Y lo haré!

 **Rose:** No, no puedes. Es decir, no te conviene. Sé demasiado de ti como para que intentes desafiarme. –Apoya el cigarro en el cenicero y saca el labial para retocarse lo que se le quitó con el pitillo de éste- No querrás arruinarlo todo, estando a punto de tocar nuevamente las nubes con las manos.

 **Robin:** Yo ya estoy en el cielo, cualquier representante querría tomar tu lugar gustoso, ¡Aun por menos dinero!

 **Rose:** Probablemente. –Saca el espejo, se mira y retoca- Pero tú no vas a darles ese gusto.

 **Robin** : Rose, mi pasado no puede empañar mi presente. Resulta que hoy estoy limpio y no hay nada que me ate a ti y a tus psicopatías.

 **Rose:** Hasta hace dos días yo era tu amiga, ahora soy una psicópata –toma el cigarro y da otra pitada- curioso cambio de perspectiva le has dado a nuestra relación. –ríe, socarrona- Lamento informarte que tienes mala memoria, Hood. Es cierto que la historia de tu familia está limpia al igual que tu actual prontuario sexual, pero no así tu pasado, ni el de tu mujer. –tira ceniza- ¿Es necesario que te recuerde el… –frunce la voz-… triste acontecimiento de la muerte de su padre? Ese inesperadísimo accidente que le costó la vida y la consagró como tu mujer, completamente débil e ignorante… No me busques. Sabes que sé mucho y no quieres que hable.

 **Robin:** -Se aleja del paso peatonal del autódromo y baja la voz- Calla, no tienes pruebas.

 **Rose** : Eso no lo sabes. Quizás no las tenga, pero tengo en mi poder el verdadero testamento del viejo y la carta en la que le cuenta a Regina toda la verdad acerca de ti y lo de su media hermana, Zelena. –Burlona- Quisiera ver la reacción de tu adorada Ginita cuando lea el manuscrito de su padre y recite en voz alta "Y es así como su madre me odió desde aquel entonces, y transmitió su bronca hacia mi hija, tu hermana, Zelena. Si al llegar este papel a tus manos, todavía no la conoces, búscala. Cúmpleme este último deseo. Vivan lo que les quede de vida en fraterna unión. Recuerda el dicho: los hermanos sean unidos, esa es la ley primera". Bah, anciano cursi. –Exhala humo- En momentos así agradezco ser hija única.

 **Robin** : No era tan viejo. Creí que habías quemado esos papeles.

 **Rose** : -Mueve la cabeza hacia arriba y suelta una carcajada, aún con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos- ¿En serio me creías capaz de hacer semejante tontería? ¿Quemar la principal arma de destrucción que tengo? Estados Unidos no formó parte del desarme nuclear, Japón se arma constantemente y yo soy una eterna neoyorquina orgullosa de pertenecer a este mundo de basura mercante al que llamamos capitalismo. –Toma aire- Jamás me quedaría atrás. Aunque…

 **Robin** : Me juraste que lo habías hecho y te creí.

 **Rose:** Oh, seguro la Tink amiga lo habría hecho. Lástima que la psicópata no. Te creía más inteligente, Rob. –Apaga el cigarrillo y echa algo de agua al cenicero para enterrar la colilla.- Bueno, en realidad no. Por eso acepté ensuciarme contigo. Sería mi garantía de supervivencia. –Mira hacia la entrada- Ah, te tengo que dejar. Bien, supongo que reconsiderarás tu postura. Y ni te gastes en mandar a tus matones a allanar mi casa y el estudio. Si quieres encontrar los documentos, los deberás mandar a rastrear en las principales cajas de seguridad de Suiza. –Corta.- Imbécil.

 **Xxx** : Epa… esa no parece forma de recibirme, Rose.

 **Rose** : Lo lamento, es que acabo de cortar el teléfono. –Se levanta y le da un beso- Me tiene para males. Me pedí un café porque no sabía cuánto tardarías. Aún no lo trajeron, supongo que pueden ser dos.

 **Xxx** : Prefiero un licor o algo un poco más fuerte. Tuve una mañana eterna.

 **Rose** : Bien, si tú prefieres. –Hace señas al mozo- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes hacer lo que te pedí?

 **Xxx** ; Claro. Pero tiene un costo. Sabes que prefiero cortar con lo sano, soy prolijo, no dejo rastros.

 **Rose** : Sí, pero la mantención me cuesta dinero y no voy a cargar una vida inocente en mi espalda.

 **Xxx** : -Arquea una ceja.-

 **Rose** : Una más. ¿Tienes cigarros? Este paquete vino húmedo. Rescaté tres o cuatro pero se me hace más difícil fumarlos.

 **Xxx** : -Saca un paquete y se lo extiende-

 **Rose** : Gracias. –Llega el mozo- ¿Puede ser un licorcito de chocolate para el señor, por favor? –El mozo asiente, y ella prosigue- Te decía. No quiero hacerle daño. Sólo darle un susto. Necesito su puesto. Además –se estira- le voy a hacer un favor. Para que conozca los gajes del oficio. Te pedí el de chocolate porque los demás dan asco. Aquí ni siquiera conocen el de dulce de leche.

 **Xxx** : Como quieras.

Esa noche, Robin llegó muy enfadado a su hogar. La ausencia de su esposa y la insolencia de su representante habían logrado quitarlo de sus casillas. Al ver a Regina recostada, la despertó de un saque y la tomó del brazo. Él le pidió explicaciones, pero al estar ella tan dormida apenas pudo rogarle que se duche y se calme. Inicialmente se negó, a los gritos y moviendo agitadamente los brazos. Luego notó que su mujer tenía los párpados hinchados, por lo que probablemente había estado llorando un largo rato. Decidió entonces bañarse para relajarse un poco y calmar tanta furia. Al fin y al cabo, lo ocurrido no podía modificarse pero el día siguiente podía ser mejor.

Al salir de la bañera, Gina había dejado su cuarto. Estaba abajo, revolviendo unos documentos viejos.

 **Robin:** Gina, ¿qué haces?

 **Regina** : Estoy buscando los archivos de la venta del VW.

 **Robin** : ¿Cuál?

 **Regina** : -Se da vuelta y apoya sobre un cajonero- El de mi padre. –Gira nuevamente- pensé que debían estar por aquí, junto a los de la venta de la casa.

 **Robin** : No, no van a estar allí.

 **Regina:** -Se detiene- Ah, ¿Y dónde puedo buscarlos?

 **Robin** : Es que no están aquí, los debe tener Tinkerbell.

 **Regina** : ¿Tink? ¿Por qué tendría que tener tu manager los papeles de mi auto?

 **Robin** : Ey, ey, relájate. Cuando falleció tu papá estabas muy débil y…

 **Regina** : -Lo interrumpe- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Qué tiene que ver con que Tink tenga esos documentos?

 **Robin** : Bueno, yo quise desligarte de ocuparte de ello y le delegué la venta a ella.

 **Regina** : ¿A Rose? ¡Me dijiste que te ibas a encargar tú!

 **Robin** : Si amor, pero yo estaba a punto de correr en la liga. Tenía también muchos compromisos. Sabía que aún no confiabas tanto en Tink pero tampoco podía dedicarle el tiempo que requería. Es por eso que ella se encargó. –La toma del mentón- Pero ya ves, es una mujer de confianza. –Tratando de disimular la bronca que sentía por su representante en ese momento- jamás fallaría.

 **Regina** : -Baja la vista y luego se corre- Bueno, bien, pero me gustaría tenerlos.

 **Robin** : -Abre los brazos- Podemos pedírselos, no creo que haya problemas con eso.

 **Regina** : -Bien, mañana después de las conferencias hablaré con ella. –Se toca la cien- Es que… no puedo recordar a quién se lo vendí. En realidad tampoco es que interese demasiado, ya está vendido y bueno, yo… es sólo que me gustaría recuperar las cosas que estaban dentro de él y no recuerdo qué fue de ellas o por qué no las conservo.

 **Robin:** Bueno, eso sí puedo respondértelo. Lo hablamos al momento de la venta. Quien lo compró lo quería entero. Con todo lo que llevaba dentro. Estuviste de acuerdo y así se lo llevó.

 **Regina** : ¿Y con qué finalidad lo quería así? ¿Tenía algo que ver con mi padre el comprador?

 **Robin** : No lo sé. Tampoco me lo preguntaste en el momento así que no me ocupé en averiguarlo. Quizás Tinkerbell tenga alguna idea.

 **Regina** : Bien. –Suspira.-Me hará bien obtener algunas respuestas.

 **Robin** : Ven, vamos a la cama, amor. Mientras puedes contarme por qué te fuiste sin esperarme del autódromo. –La toma por la cintura y la dirige hacia la escalera.- Puedo estar sin ti, pero no quiero hacerlo.

 **Regina:** -Sube- Es largo. Tuve una maña mañana. Me sentía muy mal.

 **Robin** : Lo noto. Estuviste llorando.

 **Regina** : Sí, igual ya pasó. Mañana estaré allí.

 **Robin** : Si ya pasó, no entiendo por qué sigues hablando con congoja, como si la angustia te tironeara los botones del pijama. –La para frente a la puerta del dormitorio y le desabrocha dos botones, a la altura de sus pechos.-

 **Regina** : -Lo besa, apagada- Vamos, estoy agotada. –Se acuesta-.

 **Robin** : ¿Agotada? Me ha dicho Rubí que dormiste todo el día. Hoy te negaste a atenderme el teléfono ¿y ahora resulta que estás agotada?

 **Regina:** No he tenido un buen día Rob, ya te lo he dicho.

 **Robin:** Sí, pero no me has dicho por qué.

 **Regina** : Ya no tiene importancia.

 **Robin** : No tiene importancia pero por eso casi arruinas mi día. Llego a la casa, trato de calmarme, de estar contigo y cuando quiero pasar tiempo con mi mujer, resulta que está –hace comillas con los dedos- "cansada".

 **Regina** : Sólo quieres tener relaciones conmigo porque estás enojado.

 **Robin** : -La toma de los talones, trayéndola hacia el pie de la cama- Quiero follar contigo porque eres mi mujer. De vez en cuando me corresponde, ¿no?

 **Regina** : Si quieres cogerme, deberías replantearte los métodos.

 **Robin:** ¡Ja! Ahora la señora se pone pretenciosa.

 **Regina:** Es sólo que no es tan fácil. No estoy bien, Rob.

 **Robin** : Yo tampoco estoy bien, pero creo que si pudiera estar contigo siquiera una, ¡una! Vez estaría mejor.

 **Regina** : De verdad, no quiero pelear.

 **Robin:** Yo tampoco. –Frunce la voz- Tampoco quiero pelear contigo. –Se le acerca y comienza a olerla. La huele desde los dedos de sus pies hasta llegar al bolsillo trasero de su pijama. Ella no se mueve. Cuando introduce una de sus manos por debajo del elástico de la bombacha, ella lo quita.- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

 **Regina** : No Rob, ya te he dicho. ¡No!

 **Robin:** No ¿Qué? ¡Eres mi mujer! ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?

 **Regina** : Que lo sea no te permite hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

 **Robin** : -La toma del cuello del ajuar de cama y la trae hacia él- No, pero tú vas a querer.

 **Regina** –Intenta zafarse- Suéltame. Suéltame o grito.

 **Robin:** -La besa por la fuerza, y ella lo patea. Se tira sobre ella en la cama.-

 **Regina:** -Corre la cabeza hacia un costado- ¡Rubí! ¡Rubí, ven!

Ella intentó moverse hacia la izquiera del sommier para llamar por la campana. No la dejó, y se calmó. Abrió el cierre de su bragueta y comienzó a agitarle el miembro. Robin tomó aire y se relajó. Estaba muy exitado, así que largó los brazos de la mujer para tomarle los muslos. Fue allí cuando Gina aprovechó y safó uno de sus brazos para jalar de la campana, mientras con una patada le dio justo en los testículos.

 **Robin** : -Se toma los testículos- ¡Maldita hija de perra!

 **Regina:** ¡Rubí! Ru…-Te tapa la boca, y ella trata de morderlo par safarse. Tocan la puerta.-

 **Rubí:** ¿Señora? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

 **Robin:** No Rubi, ya está, gracias, puedes irte.

 **Rubí:** Me llamó la señora, señor. Permiso, ¿puedo pasar?

 **Regin** a: -Aprovecha la distracción de Robin y le muerde la mano- Pasa, Rubí, yo te llamé.

 **Robin** : -Se para y apresura a subir el cierre del pantalón-.

 **Rubí:** Permiso, ¿se les ofrece algo?

 **Regina** : Sí, -se acomoda-Por favor, Rubí, prepárale el cuarto a Robin junto al jardín. Hoy no dormiremos juntos puesto que no me siento bien y quizás se trate de algo contagioso.

 **Robin:** -Mirando a Regina, fulminante- No creo que sea necesario… cariño.

 **Regina** : -Arquea ambas cejas- Oh, ya creo que lo es.

 **Rubí** : -A Robin- Bien, entonces ya se la preparo, señor. ¿Quiere acompañarme para elegir las sábanas?

 **Robin:** Claro, -en susurro, a Regina- qué maldito costal de mierda eres. –Arroja un almohadón.- Vamos.

Esa noche, Robin durmió en el nuevo cuarto y Regina se encerró con llave una vez que él abandonó la habitación. Las cosas no iban bien, y según las respuestas que obtuviera al día siguiente, podrían llegar a ir peor.

* * *

Este cap se lo dedico al Pulpo Paul que comenzó a incursionar en el arte del fumado(?).

Jajajaja joda, pero en serio, gracias todos los que leen y los que recomiendan. Su apoyo es re importante para seguir el fic. Mañana las que preguntan por el secreto de Lu van a tener un cap especial.

¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 4: Secreto –casi- revelado

Capítulo 4: Secreto –casi- revelado

Diana detuvo a Luciana apenas pudo alcanzarla.  
Esa mañana Lu había googleado la dirección exacta del _Memorial Sloan-Kettering_ , una de las clínicas oncológicas más prestigiosas de Nueva York y del mundo. Al no tener la PC dividida en usuarios, su búsqueda había quedado indexada en el historial. Cuando Diani la detuvo, Luli tenía una gran cantidad de papeles en su mano izquierda y una derivación al sector de neumonología en la derecha. Inmediatamente la bañó una catarata de preguntas: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que me preocupo cuando pasan horas y no sé nada de ti? ¿Qué son esos estudios que llevas? ; y la más repetida: ¡¿Por qué diablos no confías en mí, Luciana Stefania?! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Sin embargo, Lu hizo caso omiso de sus cuestionamientos. Su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Su mirada no se despegaba de la pantalla que anunciaba los turnos. Al verla, sólo atinó a inhalar hondo, como quien sabe que a partir de ese momento habrá de armarse de paciencia. Al escuchar su segundo nombre se mordió los labios y revoleó los ojos. Su chica ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Sabía que darlas sólo acarrearía más reclamos. Si bien jamás le ocultaba nada, sentía que tenía derecho a hablar cuando ya tuviera todo un poco más claro. Había cosas que ni ella sabía y que, si no tenía apuro en averiguar, tampoco tenía intenciones de ventilar para que buscaran que se interesase en enterarse.

La llamaron por su apellido. Caminó directo al consultorio con Diani hablándole al oído, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta. Ya no le reclamaba nada, sólo quería saber qué estaba pasando. Como toda contestación, acarició la mejilla de su novia con sus nudillos y le dedicó una sonrisa de costado. Entró a la sala de atención y Diana se quedó plasmada en la puerta. Fue allí cuando Luli se dio vuelta y le hizo un gesto de aprobación, para que la acompañara en la consulta. El doctor tomó los resultados de su tomografía computada de pulmón y el laboratorio de unas muestras que le habían tomado hacía unas semanas, ante la vista atónita y confundida de Di. Le preguntó si fumaba, si tomaba alcohol, si se drogaba y demás preguntas de rutina. Luego le preguntó cuál era su rutina, su trabajo, su pasatiempo preferido y aquello que le daba rabia. Finalmente le consultó desde cuándo presentaba síntomas. Hacía seis meses. O siete. Quizás más, no lo sabía, nunca se prestó especial atención a sí misma. Comenzó siendo una molestia menor, a la cual no había prestado atención puesto que en su infancia había sufrido leves ataques de asma, y aquella primera sintomatología se le asemejaba mucho. Luego comenzó a bajar de peso. No le pareció algo malo, después de todo. La tos se volvió más usual, sobre todo en el taller. Hasta que un día, hacía aproximadamente un mes y medio, había tenido un ataque de tos diferente. Había tosido con sangre. Fue en aquel momento que hizo su primera consulta, a la cual siguieron varias más hasta llegar allí.

El diagnóstico era claro, tenía un tumor no microcítico en el pulmón derecho. Si bien no estaba tan evolucionado, por su ubicación debía ser operado con ablación por radiofrecuencia. "Tranquila, se cura." dijo el médico. En realidad el _tranquila_ iba un poco más dirigido a Diana que a Lu, quien en para ese instante se encontraba casi tan blanca como el guardapolvo de éste. El doctor destacó que no se había diseminado y que una operación veloz daría éxito sin mayores secuelas. Lo único, eso sí, sus defensas estaban bajas y así quedarían durante un tiempo, al igual que sus pulmones, que serían un tanto más sensibles. En el taller trabajaban con nafta, GNC y gas oil constantemente. Eso afectaba directamente sus bronquios, por lo que era aconsejable que dejara de trabajar como mecánica si deseaba obtener una real recuperación.

Requería operarse pronto y la operación costaba una fortuna. Podía, quizás, intentar hacerla en otro lado, pero los riesgos eran muchos ¿Y qué mejor que hacerla allí? Por lo menos en el estado no había un lugar mejor. Salieron en silencio. Contraria a sus expectativas, Diani no le dijo nada hasta que se sentaron en el banco de una plaza. No es que no tuviera nada para decir, pero dijera lo que dijera, podía quebrarse. Si bien aún se encontraba desconcertada por el hecho de que la persona por la que daría la vida no le haya revelado antes lo que le pasaba, era mayor la angustia que sentía por lo que acababa de enterarse; sabía que de decir algo podía quebrarse y no debía, ya que tenía que mantenerse fuerte por su chica, al fin y al lado sólo ella sabía lo que sentía en ese momento.

 **Luciana:** -Inhala y se sienta-.

 **Diana: -** Rompe el silencio- ¿Sabes? No te he dicho, pero Emma nos dio el día a ambas.

 **Luciana:** ¿Sí? Ya le agradeceré. –Mira hacia otra dirección-.

 **Diana** : Sí. Le he dicho que no tenía de qué preocuparse, aunque a la mañana se mostró algo disgustada porque no habíamos realizado la mantención del VW y del Chevrolet.

 **Luciana** : Ese VW… apuesto que se molestó más por eso que por no tener listo el control del motor.

 **Diana:** -Esboza una sonrisa- No, pero casi tanto. –Lu le devuelve la sonrisa, y Di la toma del hombro, haciendo que esta la abrace- ¿Quieres ir a Starbucks? –Con tono burlón para hacerla reir- Yo invito.

 **Luciana** : -Se muerde los labios, sonriendo.- No. No podemos.

 **Diana** : ¿Qué? Pero si el doctor no dijo…

 **Luciana** : -La interrumpe- ¡No tienes tu vaso térmico!

 **Diana** : Oh, no… claro… -Saca de su bolso un vaso- Me extraña araña que siendo mosca no me conozcas.

 **Luciana:** ¿¡De verdad?! Creí que venías del taller.

 **Diana:** Sí, pero pasé por casa antes. Así supe dónde estabas.

 **Luciana** : Ah…-Baja la vista.-

 **Diana:** Jey…-La levanta del mentón, haciendo que la mire- Tranqui, todo va a estar bien. Conseguiremos el dinero y hablaremos con Emma, será algo sencillo.

 **Luciana:** No, con Emma no. Di, conociéndola cómo es, no me dejara trabajar más y me quedaré sin empleo.

 **Diana:** Conociéndome a mí, deberías saber que yo tampoco te dejaré trabajar allí.

 **Luciana** : -Cambiando el humor.- Of ya sabía, siempre igual tú. ¡Por eso es que no te dije nada antes!

 **Diana:** -Poniéndose seria.- No puedes pedirme otra cosa.

 **Luciana:** ¿No puedo pedirte qué? ¿Trabajar de lo que amo? ¿De lo que me gusta y apasiona? Ah, sin mencionar que es lo que nos da de comer.

 **Diana:** No es lo único que amas. Puedes buscar otra cosa, no sé, adoras dibujar y…

 **Luciana:** -La interrumpe- También adoro comer frutillas con crema y no trabajo haciendo postres.

 **Diana** : Okay. Entiendo, pero entiéndeme y entiende tú también. Luego de la operación no puedes..

 **Luciana:** -Vuelve a interrumpir- Hablas de la operación como si siquiera supieras que se llevará a cabo. Diana, ¿No ves que no podemos dejar en banda a Emma ahora? El post operatorio es largo, la cirugía es costosa y, aunque quisiera, ella no nos puede dar ese dinero. Sabes que equivale a la mitad del premio mayor que le darán los auspiciantes en caso de ganar la ROC, además del título. Ni en la mayor de las utopías es posible.

 **Diana** : Sabes que Emma nos daría todo el premio si supiera. La conoces.

 **Luciana:** Perfectamente, por eso sé también que nos necesita y que no podemos ponerle la presión de ganar. Ni ella cuenta con ese dinero ni contará, así como tampoco corresponde expropiarlo.

 **Diana:** -Toma aire, tratando de contener su nerviosismo. Entendía que Lu respondiera algo agresiva porque estaba sensible pero sabía que si ella se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos sería peor- Podríamos tomarlo a modo de préstamo.

 **Luciana:** Préstamo de un dinero que ni sabemos si ella tendrá. Y que nosotras no tendremos en la vida.

 **Diana:** No, no, no, espera, no es así. El dinero lo tendremos y la operación se realizará pronto. Ya verás. Te lo prometo.

 **Luciana** : No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir.

 **Diana:** Sabes que no lo hago. Sé que será así, yo lo conseguiré. Confía en mí. ¡Por favor! Y no vuelvas a ocultarme algo así nunca. No podría soportar que te pase nada.

 **Luciana:** Bien, ¿Tienes un plan?

 **Diana:** -Titubea.- Algo así.

 **Luciana:** Okay, confiaré en ti. Discúlpame, pero sabes que detesto cuando te pones cargosa con los cuidados y…

 **Diana** : Y yo no puedo evitar cuidarte.

 **Luciana** : Ogh, bueno, -le saca el vaso que llevaba en la mano- ¿Marchan dos caramel macchiato?

Al día siguiente Emma aprovechó para descansar. Había resuelto que no iría al autódromo para toparse con toda la prensa de Hood, por lo que aprovecharía para dormir hasta tarde. No había, según ella, mayor placer en el mundo que dormir hasta tarde los días nublados. Por la tarde decidió pasar por el taller para visitar a sus amigas y ver si todo andaba bien con Lu. Pensó en llamar, pero adivinó que Luciana ya tendría demasiado con su chica y no quería que pensara que le estaba pidiendo explicaciones, pero debía asegurarse que todo estuviera en condiciones por la prueba que realizarían al otro día. Sin embargo, pasado el mediodía recibió un llamado que la quitó de su largo sueño. Se trataba de Pan, su representante, quien le anunciaba telefónicamente su renuncia. La corredora no lo podía creer ¿Justo ahora iba a dejarla en banda? Él argumentó que era lo mejor puesto que no estaba capacitado para estrellas de tal envergadura, a lo que Swan respondió que sabía que ella no era ninguna estrella y que lo consideraba un amigo, por lo que se sentía muy decepcionada. Si bien se mostraba decidido en la conversación, un ligero silbido en su voz daba a pensar que hablaba asustado. Sin embargo, eso no conformaba a Emma. Su amigo le había fallado y ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo representante.

Luego de almorzar, la rubia pasó por el taller. Allí encontró a sus amigas controlando el tiempo de aceleración inmediata de su auto de carreras.

 **Emma:** Buenas, Buenas… ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

 **Diana:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué cuentas, Emma?

 **Emma** : Algunas malas, pero eso pierde cuidado, ¿Cómo estás, Lu?

 **Luciana:** Bien, em, ¿tienes un rato? Luego me gustaría hablar contigo.

 **Emma:** Claro, tengo toda la tarde y, si sigo así, creo que tendré todo el mes.

 **Diana** : Y luego yo soy _Miss Drama,_ ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Emma** : Nada Di, sólo que Pan ha renunciado. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Justo ahora!

 **Luciana** : Ugh… bueno, quizás tuvo algún inconveniente personal.

 **Emma** : Sea lo que sea, no quiso decirme. Argumentó que no estaba a la altura de mi _status._ ¡Ja! Maldito cagón.

 **Luciana:** Ya, no sabes qué ha ocurrido. Quizás venía teniendo problemas de antemano y no tuvo la ocasión de decírtelo

 **Emma:** Si fuere así debería habérmelo dicho en su momento. Yo lo formé, le di la posibilidad de crecer y prioricé emplearlo a él antes que a alguien más capacitado porque valoro su amistad y sé que su mujer no se encuentra bien. ¡Así me lo paga! Podría haberme acompañado hasta correr la carrera pero no, se abre justo ahora. –Mufa.- Chau ROC, chau competencias, chau premio, chau sueño, chau todo.

 **Diana** : Emma, puedes correr esa carrera sin prensa, ya has clasificado. Los auspiciantes los tienes, el auto también y cualquier representante de medio pelo aceptará el trabajo.

 **Emma:** -Suspira.- Sí, puede ser pero no es lo mismo. Sabes que priorizo los lazos a las relaciones comerciales. –Las mira a ambas, de a una.- Gracias. Gracias por estar. Gracias por ser incondicionales. –Mira a Diana.- Perdón por cuestionarte la demora el otro día. Sé que no lo merecías. Tú sí que eres de hierro. –Gira la vista hacia Lu- Ambas lo son. Totalmente fieles. Jamás me fallarían. No sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes. –Sonríe y toma la mano de cada una.- De verdad. Gracias.

Di y Lu cruzaron miradas de preocupación. Cuando Emma le preguntó a Luli qué era lo que quería decirle, esquivó el tema argumentando que había olvidado retirar seis litros de líquido refrigerante que había encargado al proveedor por la mañana. El asunto se tornaba cada vez más complicado.

Por su parte, Regina asistió a las conferencias de prensa que brindó su marido durante toda la jornada. Sin embargo, recién logró entablar un diálogo con Tink entrada la tarde, ya que la agente no había querido prestarle atención antes. Le comentó que no recordaba con exactitud quien había comprado el auto, pero sabía que se trataba de una mujer que se había contactado con ella luego de encontrar el automóvil publicado en un clasificado del periódico pero que, si lo deseaba, guardaba esos papeles en el estudio y podía pasar a revisarlos a eso de las 19 horas.

Luego de terminar de ultimar detalles con el coche, las mecánicas fueron al supermercado a hacer las compras para la cena de la noche. Sin embargo, Emma se quedó un rato más en el taller, hasta cuando no hubo más nadie. Adoraba estar allí, sentir el olor la goma y el asfalto era para ella como un elixir vital. Era difícil para ella imaginar que unas horas después cenaría con la esposa de su principal competidor en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, a las que leen y firman la fan fiction! Me gusta mucho leerlas. A veces me siento Adam y Eddy porque tienen ideas mejores que las mías. La sola posibilidad de imaginarme a Lu como el hombre al que vio Rose me hizo la noche, jajaja son geniales.


	6. Capítulo 5: Inverosímil

**Capítulo 5: Inverosímil**

 **Rose:** Bien, estos son todos los papeles. ¿De verdad no crees que Robin deba estar aquí?

 **Regina:** No. Es el auto de mi padre.

 **Rose:** Era, _madame._ Ahora es de la firmante –Gina la mira, fulminante.- Lo lamento pero siempre es mejor hablar con propiedad.

 **Regina:** Como sea. ¿Entonces esto es todo? No veo una maldita firma de un titular en nada de esto.

 **Rose:** Eso es porque envió a un escribano y a un abogado. Ella no se presentó nunca en persona.

 **Regina** : Veo el valor que le daba al auto, que enviaba mandatarias.

 **Rose:** En realidad por lo que recuerdo haber escuchado en una ocasión, las mandatarias se las había recomendado su novio desde la cárcel. –Enciende un cigarro y da una pitada.- A veces los mafiosos tienen mayores contactos que los poderosos. –Mira hacia al techo y reflexiona- Aunque los poderosos llegan a serlo debido a la mafia.

 **Regina** : No lo entiendo.

 **Rose** : -Exhala humo- ¿Qué no entiendes, querida?

 **Regina:** Estos papeles están cuidadosamente hechos. No omiten detalles, describen el auto, sus partes y accesorios con total exactitud… Quien los escribió, o conocía al coche, o conocía a mi padre. Y muy bien.

 **Rose:** O estaba bien asesorado.

 **Regina:** Como sea, ¿quién es el apoderado? Debo contactarlo.

 **Rose:** No hace falta. En la fotocopia del nuevo título de propiedad del automóvil figura el nombre de la nueva dueña. –Toma un papel y lee en voz alta- Emma Nolan.

 **Regina:** ¿Qué pasa con ella?

 **Rose:** Nada, que es la propietaria del VW ahora. –Apoya el cigarrillo en el cenicero-.

 **Regina** : Ah. –Sigue hurgando en los papeles. Luego reacciona.- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Rose:** ¿Qué ocurre? –Gina le quita rápidamente las fotocopias de sus manos- ¡Jey! Cálmate.

 **Regina:** ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¿No lo ves?

 **Rose:** ¿Ver qué? –Observa de reojo nuevamente los papeles.- ¿La conoces?

Regina comprendió entonces lo que ocurría. La representante de su marido ignoraba que Emma Nolan era en verdad, Emma Swan, la nueva corredora de la ROC. Meditó un instante y decidió que, de momento, lo mejor sería actuar con discreción. Le respondió que simplemente era un shock para ella tener esa información en sus manos y que le agradecía su ayuda. Tinkerbell se ofreció llevarla a su hogar ya que olfateó que algo se traía entre manos Miss Hood, pero ésta se negó. Argumentó que había tenido una mala noche la anterior velada y prefería salir a dar un paseo antes de volver a su casa. Sola.

No tardó en averiguar la dirección del taller donde Swan realizaba el mantenimiento de toda su carrocería. Quedaba cerca de la costa. Si de verdad ese automóvil era tan importante para ella como aparentaba, debía llevarlo con ella en sus viajes, por lo que intuía que también podía encontrarse allí. Cual delincuente, roció base en polvo en el portón de entrada para poder descubrir dónde se encontraban los censores de la alarma. Increíblemente, ésta no estaba puesta. Era su oportunidad. No quería esperar al otro día y mucho menos darle explicaciones, cuando ella consideraba que las merecía más.

Deslizó el vidrio de una de las ventanas traseras y penetró en el recinto. Aprovechó la aplicación de linterna de su celular para ver con mayor claridad. Sin embargo, notó que al fondo del taller había un auto con la luz delantera encendida. No tardó en descubrir que efectivamente se trataba del auto de su papá. Alrededor no parecía haber nadie. Tampoco en su interior. Despacio, se acercó hasta destrabar la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir la puerta, vio que tenía la llave puesta.

 **Emma:** -Sale desde el asiento trasero y se apoya en el cabezal, divertida- Me extraña que no sepas que cuando se quita la llave se apaga la luz.

 **Regina:** -Dando un respingo que, instintivamente, la llevo a tirarse hacia atrás.-

 **Emma** : -Arquea una ceja- Uf, te recomiendo que te levantes del piso. Hoy mis mecánicas estuvieron trabajando mucho y no hubo tiempo de limpiar demasiado.

 **Regina:** Lo lamento. Es… yo sólo…

 **Emma:** Todo bien. A robar no venías, o por lo menos de este auto no creo que fueras a robar nada. Quiero que sepas, igual, que la curiosidad mató al gato. Si venías en búsqueda de extraños algoritmos o tanques de helio que potenciaran mi velocidad, lamento comunicarte que –abre sus brazos- esto soy, esto tengo. No hago trampas. Ahora, si venías a alterar mi coche, Regina Hood, lamento decirte que te debo denunciar.

 **Regina:** No, espera, no vengo por eso. Yo… em… descubrí algo curioso de ti.

 **Emma:** Se tira hacia atrás en el asiento y toma un sándwich envuelto en papel de subway.- Sabía que te gustaba. –Le guiña un ojo-.

 **Regina:** Oh basta, es en serio. –Se para y luego se sienta en el asiento delantero, haciendo que Emma arquee sus cejas en una mezcla de sorpresa por el atrevimiento y gracia por la situación que estaba viviendo.- Mira, eh, resulta que tú tienes algo que me pertenece. Digo, me pertenecía hace un tiempo. Quizás no lo sepas, no lo veas o no lo entiendas, pero este auto a que tú estás ensuciando el tapizado con migas era de mi padre. Yo sólo vine al taller a ver si efectivamente lo tenías aquí y cuando lo vi me acerqué. Sólo necesitaba verlo, tengo…

 **Emma:** -La interrumpe- ¿En serio no se te ocurren escusas mejore –burlona- Miss Hood?

 **Regina** : -Suspira.- Es verdad. –Piensa.- Ya sé, ya verás… -busca en su cartera.-

 **Emma** : -Se acerca nuevamente al asiento y frunce el ceño.-

 **Regina** : Aquí, mira.- Saca una fotografía de su cartera- Este es el auto. Esta soy yo y este mi padre.

 **Emma:** -Toma la fotografía, algo sorprendida- No puede ser. ¿Eres hija de Henry Mills?

 **Regina** : -Algo dubitativa- Sí… Bueno, me causó intriga el motivo por el cual mi padre te hubo permitido pilotear su auto. –Se sienta contra el respaldo y apoya su nuca en el cabezal, quedando de espaldas a la rubia.- Yo nunca pude hacerlo, jamás tuve el valor de desafiarlo. Creí que cumpliendo su deseo le estaba siendo fiel, pero no resulté más que una estúpida sumisa. Luego de su muerte la agente de mi marido lo vendió –Se angustia- Y ahora sólo deseaba volverlo a ver porque pensaba que quizás entrando en él, regresando a su mundo, podría entenderlo un poco mejor.

 **Emma:** -Toma aire- ¿Y bien?

 **Regina:** -Se le cae una lágrima- Sólo tengo más preguntas. –Quiebra en llanto.-

 **Emma** : Ey, ey. Ouh, Ouh, -Abre la puerta trasera y sale, dando la vuelta por el frente del coche para ingresar por el asiento del acompañante.- Calma, sh…. –La toma de un hombro haciendo que vaya para su lado. Regina se deja caer sobre Emma y ésta la sostiene, tomándola con fuerza.- Está bien. -Le masajea el pelo.- Ya, ya… estoy aquí.

 **Regina:** Lo lamento. Es sólo que…-Se limpia las lágrimas con su chalina negra.- Lo necesito, Emma. Lo necesito tanto…

 **Emma** : Bueno, veo que alguien no anda muy bien. En primer lugar te diré que, si bien es mi auto, soy capaz de entenderte, y que puedes venir a verlo siempre que quieras. Sólo pídemelo. Entrar cual ladrona en un taller mecánico no me parece digno de una dama. –Le acaricia el brazo, sin soltarla.- Y en segundo, que me sorprende todo esto. Es decir, imagino que será fuerte para ti jamás… siquiera haberlo conducido.

 **Regina** : -Se incorpora.- Lo es. Disculpa. Es que, ¿sabes? No entiendo qué tuviste tú que yo no haya tenido. –Habla con bronca, revoleando la chalina- Cualquier adolescente hubiese tomado sin permiso el auto de su padre. Sin embargo yo siempre esperé a que fuera él quien me autorizase a correrlo y nunca, ¡nunca! me lo permitió. Luego de su muerte no fui capaz de volver a subirme al auto.

 **Emma** : Hasta hoy.

 **Regina** : Sí. Y es… -Con bronca, rechinando los dientes- ¡Y es que no entiendo qué tienes tú para merecer esto! ¡¿Qué te vio?! ¡¿Por qué tú sí y yo no?! Sé lo que mi papá amaba este auto como sé lo que yo lo amaba a él. Lo que lo amo. No entiendo.

 **Emma:** -Ríe-

 **Regina** : ¿Puedes explicarme qué te da risa?

 **Emma:** Verte celosa de mi me enternece.

 **Regina:** Pues a mí esto no me causa ninguna ternura. Y quiero dejar en claro que no sabía que habías sido tú la compradora cuando hablamos hace dos días. De verdad no tenía idea de tu existencia hasta ahora.

 **Emma** : No me extraña que Henry no te haya hablado de mí, viendo lo celosa que eres, me parece completamente lógico. –Mira hacia el parabrisas.- Supongo que, si me enseñó a manejar, fue porque se moría de ganas de hacerlo contigo pero a la vez tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiese pasarte. Creo que él pensó que a mí no me vería nunca más, que lo tomaría como una simple atracción de momento. –La mira.- En cambio contigo, estaría seguro que no lo dejarías pasar. Llevas la pasión fierrera en la sangre, Mills. –Toma aire- Lo lamento, Hood. Es que, es fuerte para mí estar frente a su niñita. Me habló mucho de ti. Me contó que eras hermosa, inteligente y talentosa. Que amabas el ajedrez pero que las damas te resultaban aburridas... –Sonríe y baja la mirada.- …que tenías una especial afición por la jardinería y que las manzanas eran tu fruta preferida. -Alza la vista al techo.- Recuerdo que cuando hablaba de ti se le iluminaban los ojos. –Gira la vista.- ¡No me mires así! Es cierto. Te amaba. Ojo, a mí también aprendió a quererme. Recuerdo que la primera vez que bajé de este VW luego de correr en la pista se encontraba muy agitado. Me dijo que había temido por mi vida. –Ríe de costado- ¡Tonto! No había hecho más que una aceleración de un minuto en línea recta y unos 2000 metros. Cuando le dije que prometía volver al año siguiente, con o sin Neal, noté que se asustó un poco. La idea de haberme fascinado con las carreras, lejos de alegrarlo, lo aterraba.

 **Regina:** ¿Neal?

 **Emma** : Mi ex. Al tiempo de separarnos me escribió para saber qué había ocurrido. Le respondí que me había dado cuenta de mi verdadera naturaleza y había salido a buscar nuevos rumbos. Preferí omitir que él estaba preso. También sentía un especial cariño por mi novio en aquel momento y no quise decepcionarlo. –Lleva sus labios hacia adentro y luego los suelta, haciendo un pequeño ruido.- Tu papá me cambió la vida.

 **Regina:** Ya veo. –Sopla, aliviada.- Eso no quita que me dé bronca que contigo se haya arriesgado. Conmigo ni siquiera quiso correr llevándome de copilota. Siempre quise sentir la adrenalina de las carreras y el viento que entra por la ventana. Esa brisa inigualable que causa la velocidad.

 **Emma** : Créeme que sé de qué hablas.

 **Regina** : Bueno, yo no. –Sonríe, triste- Nunca tuve el placer.

 **Emma** : Nunca es tarde. Siempre para todo hay una primera vez.

 **Regina** : Okay, lo que faltaba.

 **Emma** : ¿Qué dije?

 **Regina:** Nada, es sólo que mi marido suele decir lo mismo.

 **Emma** : ¿Ya me ves como tu esposa?

 **Regina** : ¿Qué?

 **Emma:** Bromeo. Es una frase hecha, tampoco para que te persigas.

 **Regina** : Lo sé. Es que las cosas con Robin, verás, no están muy bien ahora. –Se arrepiente de lo dicho.- Oye, ¿Puedo confiar en ti? No debería, y sé que entré al taller como una delincuente, pero haz de cuenta que nunca escuchaste eso.

 **Emma:** No hay problema. -Extiende su brazo y lo pasa por la espalda de Gina, tomándola por el hombro izquierdo y haciendo que Regina se corra.- Ohg, ¿Puedes dejar de verme como una potencial violadora? No te haré daño.

 **Regina** : Perdón, es que… bueno por tu condición…

 **Emma** : Por mi condición ¿Qué? Mira, que sea lesbiana no significa que quiera darle duro contra el capo a toda mujer que se me cruce. También tengo amigas, no son miles pero son únicas. Y puede que me provoques admiración por… -habla un poco más para adentro y doblando la mirada- porque eres linda… muy linda y la hija de Henry y sabes de autos y tienes unos ojos color chocolate que haces que cualquiera se pierda al mirarte fijo, pero eso no significa que busque sobrepasarme contigo.

 **Regina** : Bueno, cuando puedes te sugieres y por lo que acabas de decir no eres de esa que evita los piropos

 **Emma** : No me sugiero, bromeo porque noto que te pones colorada. Me divierte ruborizarte. Si notara que no te afecta, no lo haría. Pero relájate, no haría algo que pudiera molestarte o herirte. –Vuelve a sacar su sándwich y le da un mordisco.- Por más sexy que resultes, no buscaré encamarte contra tu voluntad.

 **Regina:** Qué curioso escuchar eso justo ahora…

 **Emma:** ¿Por qué lo dices? –Mira su sándwich.- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Cenaste?

 **Regina** : Por nada. Deja. No, no cené. De todos modos no tengo mucha hambre.

 **Emma** : ¿Quieres? –Le extiende su emparedado.-

 **Regina** : -Hace una mueca.- No, gracias.

 **Emma** : -Revolea los ojos.- ¡Qué mina complicada criaste, Mills! Dime, ¿a qué eres alérgica de este sándwich? ¿A la lechuga, el tomate, el pavo, el jamón, las aceitunas, la barbacoa, la mayonesa, el cheddar, el pan de orégano y queso; o a comer con la mano? No tengo tenedores, pero puedo ofrecerte un repasador sin usar.

 **Regina:** A nada. Es sólo que… bueno, no me cae bien el pan. ¡Ah! Y no me molesta que me digas Mills, pero trata de no usarlo para bolud… para bromar conmigo.

 **Emma:** ¡No! Hacía meses que no escuchaba la palabra "boludiar". Bendita seas Argentina.

 **Regina** : Odio que me veas como una especie rara en un zoológico a la que le sacan fotos.

 **Emma** : Si quieres puedo dibujarte.

 **Regina** : ¡Emma!

 **Emma** : Oye, yo no dije nada, –divertida- tu mente voló solita. –Se pone de rodillas en el asiento y abre ambos brazos - Oooooonce moooooore you ooooopen the dooooooooor…

 **Regina** : Oh basta. –Ríe.- El canto no es lo tuyo.

 **Emma** : No, pero tengo otras habilidades. –Arquea una ceja.- Si comes un pedazo de este Subway… te demostraré una.

 **Regina** : -Abre los ojos y se pone seria.- ¿Cuál?

 **Emma:** Sorpresa.

 **Regina:** -La mira de reojo.-

 **Emma** : -Revolea los ojos.- No, no voy a comerte la boca ni partirte la lechuga con la lengua. Tiene que ver con el coche. Confía en mí.

 **Regina:** Okay, pero no sé cómo agarrarlo. –toma el emparedado y pone las manos en círculo, como al tomar una taza de café. Se le va el tomate para atrás y se enchastra.-

 **Emma** : Espera, iré por un repasador. –No encuentra ninguno y trae un trapo.- Tranquila, está sin uso. –Envuelve el subway met en el trapo.- Prueba ahora.

Swan observó divertida cómo Regina le daba un mordisco tras amagar tres veces con abrir la boca.

 **Emma:** A este paso podrías llegar un sándwich de 15 cm. en tres días, pero no está mal para empezar. ¿Y bien? ¿Es sabroso?

 **Regina: -** Aun saboreando el sándwich- Ezzz dddico, zzzi. Le quitadddía el pavo y el jamón, me caen pezzzadozzz.

La corredora sonrió. Gina sabía que causaría eso y, por extraño que resultara, quería hacerla sentir bien.

 **Emma:** Bien, pues déjalo ahora. A la vuelta, si gustas, compro dos y uno es para ti. Tú eliges los ingredientes.

 **Regina:** ¿A la vuelta? ¿A la vuelta de dónde?

 **Emma:** Mi parte del trato. Debo mostrarte una de mis habilidades y si comes ahora no podrás disfrutarla luego. En mi caso, mi estómago está acostumbrado. Además… para mí eso no es una cena, los de 15 ya no me satisfacen. Pediré uno de treinta al regresar.

 **Regina:** -Deja a un costado el emparedado y Emma se lo guarda en la guantera-.

 **Emma:** No quiero terminar enchastrada de mayonesa. –Gina la mira, confundida- ¿Me dejarías este asiento, por favor? –Regina se baja.- Oh, no… ¡Súbete! –Hace palmadas en el asiento del copiloto.-

 **Regina** : -Titubea- No sé si deba, es decir… el auto tiene sus años y…

 **Emma** : Y tiene la mantención al día. Mis mejores mecánicas se encargan a diario de ello. Ven, vamos a dar un paseo.

Mills se subió, y a la orden de abrocharse el cinturón, sintió cómo de a poco se encendía el motor. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar. Lejos de lo que imaginó, por la calle fueron a una baja velocidad. En algún momento Emma notó el ceño fruncido de su compañera de ruta, a lo que simplemente atinó a decir "Soy prudente.". Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa llegó cuando se vio frente al portón del _Asheville-Weaverville Speedway_.

 **Emma:** Ahora sí, ¿sueles marearte en las montañas rusas?

 **Regina:** Oh no, no, debes estar bromeando.

 **Emma** : ¿Vas a arrugar ahora? Te tenía más valiente, Mills.

 **Regina** : No sabía de qué se trataba esto.

 **Emma** : Vamos, sé que lo imaginaste desde el primer momento. O por lo menos lo esperabas.

 **Regina:** -Se toma el pecho, su corazón latía a toda velocidad.- Mi padre decía que correr de noche esa sumamente peligroso. Nunca lo hacía.

 **Emma:** No vamos a competir, sólo haremos una práctica.

 **Regina:** Bueno, ya ves, no tengo un agradable recuerdo de cuando lo hizo.

 **Emma:** Lo sé, igual… no lo tomes a mal, pero hubo muchas cosas que jamás me cerraron de la muerte de tu padre. Tenía excelentes reflejos. Si no corría de noche era…bueno… por ti. Es decir, tenía una hija y la ponía ante todo en su vida. –La mira- Le aterraba pensar que por cumplir uno de sus caprichos te quedaras a la deriva. De todos modos cualquier corredor sabe que es mejor correr de noche. La temperatura es más baja por lo que el auto se sobrecalienta menos, el sol no encandila y la adrenalina en las curvas es mayor. De todos modos, en momentos así comprendo a tu padre. –Toma aire- Yo tampoco iré muy rápido hoy. Puede fallar, y no estoy sola esta vez. Estás conmigo y no me gustaría cargar con tu vida sólo por pasar un buen rato juntas.

Las palabras de Swan resonaron unos segundos en la mente de la latina. No sabía si le había chocado más la sospecha que ella guardaba acerca de la muerte de Henry o que ella viera el paseo no como el pago de una apuesta sino como una ocasión para que _pasaran un buen rato juntas._ Apoyó sus codos en la guantera y se tomó la cabeza por un instante. Fue Emma quien cortó el silencio.

 **Emma:** No lo culpo. Al momento de enterarme que estaba embarazada lo primero que pensé fue que iba a tener que dejar las pistas y no estaba segura de estar en condiciones de hacerlo. El asfalto era para mí el antidepresivo más efectivo y mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor por aquellos tiempos. Mi novio pensaba igual, sólo que no entendía que para mí resultaba una terapia y no una profesión. Era mi escape, y a la vez, mi cable a tierra. –Suspira.- Sigue siéndolo, claro. -Cambiando el tono.- Déjame hacerte una pregunta: ¿Nunca, nunca corriste acompañando a Hood, aunque sea sino en un auto más convencional?

 **Regina:** No.

 **Emma:** Bien. Por las dudas –Saca un blíster de Reliveran de la guantera y una botellita de agua.- No es que piense que eres una flojita, pero quiero que lo disfrutes. Sé que los autos te apasionan, me lo dicen tus ojos. Pese a eso no voy a obligarte, entonces… ¿Me acompañas?

Como toda respuesta, Gina le sacó bruscamente la botella de agua de las manos y tomó una de las pastillas de la tira. " _Vamos."_

No tardaron mucho en entrar al predio. Sin embargo, antes de hacer el ingreso Emma le pidió a Regina que se pusiera el casco y que, cuando le preguntaran su nombre, diera el apellido de soltera. La morena lo tomó muy bien, sabía que la corredora lo hacía para no exponerla. Que la mujer de la personalidad más importante de las pistas estadounidenses fuera a copilotear el auto de una nueva novata no era algo que la prensa fuera a tomar con normalidad.

Una vez cambiadas y en la pista, sólo quedaba acelerar. El corazón de Regina aceleraba al compás del motor y en una cuestión de microsegundos estaban corriendo. La ventana de la piloto estaba abierta, pero no la de ella. Emma no se había animado a abrírsela aún, quería que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la velocidad, tal como Henry había hecho con ella. A las tres vueltas, Swan detuvo el auto en la recta. A Mills de Hood se le transformó el rostro. Una mezcla de desilusión y súplica se pasmaron en sus ojos al mirar a su compañera.

 **Emma:** No me mires así, es un auto viejo y aunque lo mantengo no me gusta exponer mucho las gomas –Se quita el casco, haciendo que el pelo se le acumule sobre su frente.-. Quiero dejar que se enfríen un poco y mientras… Dime, ¿qué sientes?

 **Regina** no pudo responder. Se quitó el casco y lo apoyó sobre su regazo. Gesticuló un poco y luego se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

 **Emma:** Entiendo. –Ríe.- Ay… Regina, Regina… -La mira, sonriendo.- No quieres hablar porque no quieres asumir que terminó. –Se le acerca.- Tranquila, daremos unas vueltas más. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estés cómoda y preguntarte si quieres que te baje la ventanilla.

Gina sonrió. Nuevamente se tapó la cara con las dos manos, pero apretando su nariz. Le costaba creerlo. Temía despertar en algún momento. Había soñado muchas veces con aquella primera experiencia en las pistas, pero siempre de la mano de su padre. Verse al lado de una rubia pícara le resultaba algo completamente inesperado, pero agradable. Asintió y volvió a colocarse el casco. Esta vez, fue diferente. Subió el vidrio del casco para sentir el viento en sus mejillas. El paisaje se tornaba una obra abstracta de rayas a su alrededor y el olor del asfalto se convertía poco a poco en un ansiolítico para su adrenalina. Emma cada tanto la observaba de reojo, disimulando que chusmeaba el espejo retrovisor de su lado. Cuando la notó completamente relajada decidió que empezaría la verdadera diversión. Aceleró a toda velocidad y luego dio un giro de 360° casi al ras de un paredón. Volvió a acelerar y, cual artesana de los cambios, dio marcha atrás en forma completamente recta a gran velocidad, para luego clavar los frenos en seco, haciendo que el cinturón de seguridad se aplaste contra el traje de la morocha y contra el suyo.

 **Emma:** -Ríe a carcajadas.-

 **Regina:** -Se quita el casco.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Por dios! ¡Podríamos habernos matado!

 **Emma** : -Entre risas- Oh, no viste nada.

 **Regina** : ¿Qué no vi nada? ¡Casi se me sale el corazón! Menos mal que dijiste que eras pru-den-te.

 **Emma** : Y lo soy, en la calle o con autos en la pista jamás haría eso –Se pone una uña en la boca sonriendo de costado.- Además no entiendes el espectáculo que fue ver tu expresión cuando el auto comenzó a retroceder.

 **Regina** : ¡No me causa gracia! Y Tú no tendrías que haber estado mirándome sino prestando atención al volante.

 **Emma** : - Aun riendo.- Pude hacer ambas cosas.

 **Regina:** Apuesto a que papá no hizo algo así cuando te subiste a su auto.

 **Emma** : Por supuesto que no pero yo no soy tu padre, Regina. Soy Emma, y quería divertirme contigo. –Aún entre risas, acerca su mejilla al pecho de la mujer, poniéndose del lado izquierdo.-

 **Regina:** -Se agita- ¿Qué haces?

 **Emma** : Quería ver si ya te había disminuido el ritmo cardíaco, pero veo que no. ¡Eres miedosa!

Regina pensó en responderle que ya se había calmado pero el hecho de que se apoyara casi en su seno izquierdo la había sobresaltado. Sin embargo prefirió callar.

 **Regina:** No soy miedosa. –Se cruza de brazos.- Sólo le tengo respeto a la velocidad.

 **Emma:** Escuchar eso de ti me resulta inverosímil.

 **Regina:** ¿Inverosímil? –Burlona- Mírala tú a la chica de barrio hablando complicado.

 **Emma** : Se ve que estar contigo me transforma. –Guiña un ojo.-

 **Regina:** No me desafíes. Anda, ve de nuevo, verás que ni me exalto. Antes sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

 **Emma:** Olvídalo. Ya fue mucho por hoy. En menos de media hora cierra el Subway y no quiero que te vayas sin probar una de esas delicias armadas a gusto. –Destraba las puertas- Vamos. –Le extiende la mano para salir, pero Gina la mira e intenta salir sola. Lo consigue- Testaruda hasta la muerte.

Llegaron sobre la hora al local. Emma pidió otro Met, esta vez de 30 cm. y Miss Hood, un Deleite Vegetariano con pan de salvado. Volvieron al auto con los sándwiches, mientras Emma gastaba a su copiloto nocturna por las verduras con "calorías negativas" que había escogido. Subieron al auto y Swan condujo hasta la puerta del taller. Luego estacionaron allí y, alumbradas por las estrellas, la luz del auto y los reflectores de la ciudad aprovecharon a cenar.

 **Emma:** Aguanten mis rollitos –se palmotea la panza- y disfrutar de lo que como.

 **Regina:** No te ves gorda, Emma. Para lo que comes deberías andar rodando.

 **Emma** : Ay, ¿no? Dices eso porque te gusto.

 **Regina** : Sí.

 **Emma:** ¿Sí qué?

 **Regina** : Que sí, que lo digo porque me gustas.

 **Emma:** -Empalidece- ¿En serio?

 **Regina** : -Estalla en una carcajada- Claro que no. ¡Cómo crees! –Dobla el envoltorio de su sándwich y lo introduce en la bolsita para residuos.-

 **Emma:** ¡Oye! No juegues con mis sentimientos.

 **Regina** : Tú empezaste. Te la buscaste.

 **Emma:** No te pusiste colorada, sonó bastante real.

 **Regina** : Será que comienzo a conocer tus trucos. Yo también tengo los míos.

 **Emma** : ¿Engañarme es un truco?

 **Regina** : -Acerca su cara, hasta casi rozar la nariz de la rubia- Buscarte, tal vez lo sea.

 **Emma** : ¿Para qué quieres buscarme?

 **Regina** : Para salir, quizás así comiences a interesarme.

 **Emma** : -La mira de reojo- Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

 **Regina** : No.

 **Emma** : -Se incorpora- ¿De verdad?

 **Regina:** No. –Ríe.- Eres un caso, Swan.

 **Emma:** ¡Ya basta!

 **Regina:** No puedes creerte todo.

 **Emma** : -Baja la vista y ríe.- ¿Sabes? Una amiga me dijo que si tú me decías que la luna era de queso y las manzanas azules yo resultaría tan inocente que te creería.

 **Regina** : Espera. ¿Le hablaste a una amiga tuya de mí? ¿Y?

 **Emma** : Y… empiezo a creer que estaba en lo cierto.


	7. Capítulo 6: La Maldición del Sueño

**Capítulo 6: La Maldición del Sueño**

Rose telefoneó a Hood a eso de las 23. Algo le decía que las cosas con Regina no iban bien, por lo cual él la atendería. Robin no solía atender el teléfono pasadas las 20 hs, y menos si se trataba de una mujer, para evitar habladurías. Sin embargo, esta vez atendió.

 **Robin** : Espero que sea importante Rose, sabes que no atiendo a estas horas.

 **Rose** : Intuyo que Regina no está y, aunque estuviera, dudo mucho que te fuera a hacer un planteo por esto.

 **Robin** : Bien. Sé clara. ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Rose** : A mí nada, me gustaría saber qué ocurre contigo. Sabes que no es momento para comenzar una crisis matrimonial.

 **Robin** : No sé de qué hablas.

 **Rose** : Vamos Hood.

 **Robin:** ¿Regina te ha dicho algo?

 **Rose** : No necesito que lo haga, sola me doy cuenta de todo.

 **Robin:** Bien, hemos tenido una discusión anoche por su ausencia en las pistas al momento de la rueda de prensa con los medios gráficos.

 **Rose** : Ajá… y…

 **Robin** : Y eso.

 **Rose:** ¿Y qué más pasó? No ingiero vidrio, zopenco. Trata de decirme las cosas sin omitir detalles, recuerda que soy tu prensa y tu honor depende de esto.

 **Robin:** Quise forzarla luego a hacer algo que no quería y se enojó.

 **Rose** : ¿Forzarla a qué?

 **Robin:** Tú sabes…

 **Rose** : Oh, no, eres un idiota. ¿Estabas ansioso? ¡Te hubieses pagado una ramera! Ahora deberé pagar por tu negligencia.

 **Robin** : Es mi mujer, ¡merezco una mínima complacencia!

 **Rose:** Mira, tu vida íntima con ella me vale madre, ¿sí? pero no voy a permitir que te arruines la carrera y me arruines. Por lo pronto una mujer sensible es una mujer peligrosa, porque es capaz de hablar movida por sus impulsos y si lo que tiene para decir no es de tu beneficio nos traerá problemas. Te diría que por el momento la dejes tranquila y que, si te pide estar lejos de ti, no la presiones a lo contrario. Por otra parte, ¿Sabes dónde está ella ahora?

 **Robin:** No. No dejó ninguna nota, tiene apagado el teléfono.

 **Rose:** Lo sospeché.

 **Robin** : Y bien, ¿Dónde está, Sherlock?

 **Rose** : Eso no lo sé. Hoy me pidió los papeles de la venta del auto del padre. Quería saber quién lo había comprado. ¿Crees que sospeche algo?

 **Robin** : No, dalo por descartado. A mí también me habló del tema anoche, sólo quería saber a quién había sido vendido, pero intuyo que por cuestiones no resultas con él. De su muerte nada le llama la atención.

 **Rose** : Espero que así sea, no quiero disgustos.

 **Robin:** Yo tampoco los quería y ayer me diste uno bien grande.

 **Rose** : Vamos, no te perjudica en nada. Daré una vuelta por el autódromo y el parque, quizás la encuentre. Ahora necesita del oído de una amiga que la haga largar todo a tiempo.

 **Robin** : Tú no eres su amiga, no puedes ser amiga de nadie.

 **Rose** : No lo soy, pero ella no tiene. O por lo menos, no aquí. Y prefiero ser yo su primer confidente, antes de que alguien más cargue con la primicia. Hablamos.

Por otra parte, en la puerta del taller…

 **Emma** : Bien… -se limpia la boca- ya debo irme. Se hace tarde y mañana tengo la primera prueba del auto para los auspiciantes, si no descanso seré un zombie, y no creo que alguien quiera poner un centavo por una momia al volante.

 **Regina** : -Esboza una sonrisa- Claro. Ve. –Mueve la cabeza, corrigiéndose.- Es decir, Sí, claro, voy. Ya… Un segundo, ya bajo.

 **Emma:** ¡Hey! Espera, no hay tanto apuro. ¿Cómo regresas? Te ofrecería llevarte hasta tu casa en el auto antes de guardarlo, pero imagino que puede ser mal interpretado así que pensaba guardarlo ahora, pero si quieres puedes llamar a un taxi y esperarlo adentro. Mientras yo pondré las alarmas y cerraré todo.

 **Regina** : No, gracias. No es por ser descortés, pero aún no pensaba volver a casa. No esta noche. Al menos por ahora. Necesito pensar un poco, ¿sabes? Y no creo que Robin fuese a malinterpretar que me llevases a casa. Creo que podría confundir el coche con un taxi viejo tranquilamente, sólo por no prestarle atención.

 **Emma:** Bien, no me refería a Hood de todas formas.

 **Regina:** ¿Por quién entonces? ¿La prensa? Sí, son unos buitres. Viven de la carroña fantasma pero no suelen vigilar la puerta de mi casa. No saben dónde vivimos. Igual es cierto que cualquier observador curioso lo puede interpretar de un modo erróneo

 **Emma** : - Destraba las puertas, sin mirarla.- Sin ir más lejos, tú puedes hacerlo.

Regina se quedó en silencio mientras Emma entró el coche. Luego bajó y se quedó mirando el VW, nostálgica. Emma lo notó al rato, cuando estaba ya por cerrar el taller mecánico. " _Mira, si quieres… puedes pasar la noche aquí. En el auto. Te puedo dejar las llaves y no colocaré la alarma. Eso sí, encuentro una sola avería en mi Chevrolet mañana y considérate mujer muerta."_

La morena quedó muda un instante, por lo que Swan prosiguió: " _Seré la primera en la mañana al venir al taller. No puedo dejarte las llaves de éste porque sería un acto muy riesgoso de mi parte, Gina. Entiende, pero sí puedo garantizarte que te despertaré y podrás irte antes que nadie te vea.¡Ah! y hay un reproductor de DVD portátil en el baúl. A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo aquí, puedes mirar una película si lo deseas. Creo que está puesta 'I Can't Think Straight' en el reproductor pero hay algunas más en la guantera."_

Mills aceptó. Era una oportunidad irrechazable. Pasar una noche a solas con su pasado, con los últimos vestigios que quedaban de su padre. Fue ella quien apagó las luces del lugar y luego se recostó en los dos asientos delanteros del coche, con el freno de manos puesto y un pequeño almohadón que encontró en el taller para no destrozar sus vértebras lumbares con la palanca de cambios en punto muerto. Revisó ya en forma detenida la guantera, debajo de los asientos y el baúl. Todo estaba prácticamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto. Las mecánicas de Swan se habían asegurado de conservar incluso el más mínimo detalle, al punto de que el matafuegos que estaba debajo del asiento del acompañante era de la misma marca que el que solía comprar Henry. Lo único que notó diferente era el olor. Olía a cheddar. Seguramente era costumbre de la corredora cenar allí sándwiches y diversos tipos de comidas rápidas. La rubia había sido amable en ofrecerle su reproductor de DVD para pasar el rato, pero en una noche que prometía ser insómnica la atacó la somnolencia y en menos de una hora estaba dormida.

Rose no la encontró, pero estuvo a punto de cruzársela, pues llegó al _Asheville-Wearville Speedway_ unos minutos después de que la dupla de aficionadas a las carreras abandonara el lugar. Debió regresar a su casa, furiosa. Esa noche fumó dos paquetes de Marlboro y lo que quedaba de un pack de Camel Wides Menthol que algún amante ocasional había dejado en su recámara. No le gustaban los cigarrillos suaves, y menos saborizados. Creía que eran para flojitos, para aquellos que desean fumar pero no se bancan hacerlo. Sin embargo, los locales habían cerrado, era tarde y la ansiedad era más fuerte que sus convicciones tabaquísticas.

Por la mañana, efectivamente fue Swan quien la despertó. Si bien la luz del alba se filtró por todas las ventanas altas del taller, el agobio de Regina no permitió que la perturbase en su sueño. Al verla dormida, Emma se enterneció. Su pelo estaba algo revuelto, pero el rouge se encontraba intacto. Rojo como la sangre, contrastando con el negro de su atuendo. Pensó en hacerle un chiste, despertarla con algún repuesto de bocina que tenía en el sitio o activando la alarma del auto, pero al acercarse, notó que una sombra negra cubría sus párpados inferiores. Posiblemente había llorado durante la noche y eso había humedecido sus pestañas, haciendo que se le corra mínimamente el maquillaje.

 **Emma** : -Mete el brazo por la ventanilla del acompañante y le acaricia la mejila- Vamos… arriba remolona, ya es de día… -No consigue despertarla- Ay, vamos Regina, que pronto van a llegar mis mecánicas y me voy a tener que ir al autódromo… Ya veo que te encuentran acá y no quiero exponerte. –Gina sigue sin despertar- Ugh, no lo puedo creer. ¿Te echaron la maldición del sueño? Espero que aunque sea sueñes conmigo entre las llamas. –Se cansa.- Ni modo. –Abre la puerta del acompañante y comienza a zarandearla levemente. Luego, con mayor intensidad-. Uf. En fin, todos sabemos cómo se quita el encantamiento. Disculpe _Madame_ , es deber de una salvadora quitar el hechizo. –Divertida, se acerca y hace trompita. Se mezclan sus respiraciones y nota que Regina pestañea. Se asusta y retrocede, dando su cabeza contra el espejo del centro- ¡Oiiiiighhh! –Se toca la cabeza.-

 **Regina** : -Se incorpora- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

 **Emma:** -Algo dolorida- Uh, bueno, hola que tal, buen día, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? –Irónica- Que yo sepa no dormimos juntas. ¿Qué hacía? ¡Trataba de despertarte! Creo que contigo ni una comparsa lo conseguiría. Te estuve tambaleando como 10 minutos y me hablas así. Tendría que haberte despertado a bocinazos.

 **Regina** : Disculpa, tienes razón, es que me asustaste. ¿Llegó alguien?

 **Emma:** -Sale del auto- Aún no. Puedes correr sin riesgos, trovadora.

 **Regina** : Okay. –Toma su cartera y sale también.- ¿Puedo pasar al baño?

 **Emma:** Oye, hiciste lo que quisiste en mi taller toda la noche. No hagas preguntas idiotas. Ve, anda. Yo voy a revisar el auto así ya tengo una lista de cuestiones para consultarle a las chicas cuando vengan.

 **Regina:** ¡No hice nada!

 **Emma** : No tienes cómo probarlo. Vamos, ve. Yo regreso en un momento. Ah, una cosa, en el baño no hay luz –Regina hace un gesto de indignación.- Es que se quemó ayer la bombilla y nos quedamos sin lamparitas. El almacén abre a las 10, por lo que hasta ese horario uno debe aventurarse a realizar sus necesidades bajo la penumbra. –Se ríe.- Puedes usar la linternita de tu teléfono que tan bien aprovechaste anoche…

La dama de negro salió del baño algo frustrada, pero por lo menos alcanzó a arreglar su cara y peinarse un poco de frente. Se despidió y, al notar que una pareja de mujeres venía por la mano derecha de la calle apresuró el paso en sentido contrario.

Al caminar por la avenida se cruzó con Tinkerbell, quien se dirigía al autódromo.

 **Rose:** ¡Regina! –La detiene- Traté de ubicarte anoche en el celular pero no pude. Tampoco en tu casa, ¿dónde haz estado?

 **Regina** : Tink, Hola, buen día. Eh, por ahí. Necesité airearme un poco.

 **Rose** : ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Regina:** Claro.

 **Rose:** Tienes migas en el pelo.

 **Regina:** ¿¡Qué!? –Se toca el pelo por atrás, y al tacto quita unas migas de pan- Ogh, Emma.

 **Rose:** ¿Disculpa?

 **Regina** : No, nada. Seguro alguien había comido un emparedado en el taxi que me llevó a la confitería para desayunar y se me quedaron en el pelo.

 **Rose** : Es posible, pero, digo, ¿no? ¿Quién podría comer en un auto? ¡Qué falta de higiene!

 **Regina** : -Baja la vista- Sí, hay de todo. Bueno Rose, te veo. Tengo que ir a hacer unos trámites temprano.

 **Rose:** Bien, ve pero dime: ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

 **Regin** a: Sí, despreocúpate.

Rose: Bien, puede que no seamos amiga, pero ten presente que si necesitas un hombro o un oído, estoy.

 **Regina** : Gracias Tink, me ace bien escuchar eso. Hablamos.

 **Rose:** De verdad te digo. Por más que sea la agente de tu marido, nos conocemos hace años puedes confiar.

 **Regina** : Lo sé, él te valora mucho.

 **Rose:** Más allá de eso. Sé que él también hace de las suyas. Sé separar. ¿Me entiendes? Puedes decirme lo que quieras y estaré para aconsejarte si lo requieres.

 **Regina:** Gracias, en serio. Ya que estamos en confianza ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

 **Rose:** Claro

 **Regina** : ¿Dónde desayunaste? Para no ir seguido allí. Juraría que te bañaste esta mañana pero hueles a cigarrillo como nunca, seguro el ambiente estaba muy ocioso.

 **Rose:** -Cambia a un gesto más serio- El ambiente, sí… en Luby's. No suele haber muchos fumadores, pero hoy fue el seleccionado de ajedrecistas a desayunar allí y ya sabes, son personas muy ansiosas.

 **Regina:** ¿Los ajedrecistas? Yo diría que son más bien pacientes, tranquilos.

 **Rose:** Que sean estrategas y mediten mucho sus movimientos no significa que no sean ansiosos.

 **Regina** : Oh, si tú dices… Bien, nos vemos Rose. Suerte hoy.

Al llegar, las mecánicas pusieron en funcionamiento el taller y respondieron todas las preguntas de Emma. Lu aún tenía pendiente la charla con su amiga, pero ya iba a haber tiempo. Quizás podía darse ese mismo día a la tarde, luego de la prueba en las pistas.

Diani fue en busca del equipo de piloto de Swan para ayudar a la corredora a prepararse pero se llevó una sorpresa.

 **Diana:** ¡Swaaaaaaaaan!

 **Emma:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Diana** : ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es en serio? Con Lu llevamos el equipo a la tintorería y acondicionamos el casco para que estuviera en perfectas condiciones para hoy y está lleno de migas y manchas de mayonesa. ¿Qué se supone que estuviste haciendo con esto? –Con el casco en la mano-.

 **Emma** : ¿Mayonesa? ¡Si no comí con el casco puesto!

 **Diana** : Seguramente apoyaste un sándwich sobre éste.

 **Emma** : Ah, puede ser.

 **Diana: ¿** Puede ser? Dios, tengo que matarte. Nos deslomamos para que todo esté perfecto y tú parece que hicieras un postgrado en arruinarlo. ¡Qué bronca, loco!

 **Emma** : Ay, vamos, son unas miguitas nada más, no pasa nada. –Sacude el casco y pasa una servilleta sobre la mancha- Sacudón, y adentro. –Se pone el casco- ¿Ves? No era tan terrible. La mancha ni se ve. Calma tu obsesión, Miss Drama.

 **Luciana** : Emi, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

 **Emma** : ¿Por?

 **Luciana:** El otro traje también tiene migas, pero sólo en la espalda. El casco no tiene nada, salvo que huele a _DKNY Red Delicious_ de Donna Karan.

 **Diana:** ¿Y eso que es?

 **Luciana** : Un perfume con forma de manzanita que sale bastante caro.

 **Emma** : A ver, déjame olerlo –Le saca el casco e inhala hondo. Diana sospecha y se lo quita de las manos-.

 **Diana** : Mierda. No me digas que estuviste con una mujer aquí. ¡Sucia! ¿Tenías que usar los trajes? ¿Te resultaba una atractiva fantasía? ¡Pues cómprate otros en un sex shop, ni mi mujer ni yo tenemos que estar manipulando tu mugre erótica!

 **Emma** : Espera, estás fantaseando tonterías. No estuve con nadie anoche. Es decir, no del modo que tú piensas. Fui acompañada a correr. Una simple práctica nocturna.

 **Diana** : Claro.

 **Emma:** No tengo por qué mentirte. Piensa lo que quieras.

 **Luciana:** Ya Di, no es nuestro asunto, no es para que te pongas así.

 **Diana:** Es que me molesta que sea tan irresponsable. Siempre hace lo que quiere, ¡actúa como una adolescente y ya tiene 28 años!

 **Luciana:** Ese no es nuestro problema. Relájate. –Emma sube al coche y o saca del taller.- Anda, vamos al autódromo. No te enojes con ella, no es momento. Hoy nos espera un largo, largo día.

* * *

Guachas cómo cuesta que firmen, ¡por favor! Jajaja tardé en actualizar porque tuve pocos RW. Mil gracias a los que firman a diario y siguen la historia, son lo más. En cuánto a los otros que leen, ¡También me gustaría conocer su opinión! Si pueden dejen review. ¡A los 10 Review actualizo!

Gracias por leer, ¡Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 7: Dark Swan

**Capítulo 7: Dark Swan**

Luciana estaba en lo cierto. Ese día fue especialmente extenso. Contra las expectativas despectivas de muchos críticos, auspiciantes y corredores, Emma dió unos resultados extremos en materia temporal, aunque su mayor destreza fueron las maniobras independientes. Si bien fue veloz, demostró ser toda una artesana del asfalto. Sabía pasar automóviles a la perfección y hasta colocar al auto en 70° para pasos estrechos, algo que no había sido visto antes en la categoría NASCAR. Su secreto era un tipo de frenado curvilíneo que había aprendido a hacer de chica con la patineta y que, tras los años, había aprendido a aplicar en las ruedas del automóvil. Se había dispuesto a darlo todo. Obtener ese título realmente sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero ya el hecho de competir y poder mostrarse ante el mundo le daba una entidad que nunca le había dado nadie, ni quiera aquellos padres a los que jamás pudo conocer.

Las propuestas llovieron. No sólo deseaban mantener al chevrolet sino mejorarlo, así como también mejorar su imagen. Estaba más que claro que no pensaba prestarse para eso, sin embargo notó una extraña expresión de desilusión en la cara de las mecánicas cuando rechazó que ella y su equipo formaran parte de un spot publicitario del nuevo lanzamiento motorizado de _Barbie Girl._

No había habido muchos medios de difusión esa mañana en la prueba pero un video casero de un aficionado sorprendido que se había presentado en nombre de una reconocida marca de silenciadores se viralizó por las redes. En éste se la veía a la nueva corredora estrella dando dos giros de 360° sobre su eje mientras completaba la curva inicial. Algo hasta cirquense, alejado completamente de toda rutina corredora profesional. Esta filmación consiguió que, por la tarde, cámaras de todos los canales de deportes del país y algunos de origen británico ahogaran a la rubia, suplicándole nuevas hazañas y notas exclusivas para cada medio. Ella no los hizo desear demasiado, Tras un desvió de la pista, realizó un salto en altura propia de un rally que dejó sin aliento a más de un centenar de espectadores.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que había algo que era incapaz de hacer: una agenda.

Era despelotada hasta para comer, ni hablar de coordinar entrevistas. Parking TV y Nascar Trackside tenían al mismo reportero. Le resultaba imposible entender por qué tenía que darle dos notas distintas. Definitivamente necesitaba una representante.

Cual buitre que secunda a serpiente moribunda, Rose llegó al autódromo a la media hora de ver en facebook el primer video, pero esperó hasta a ver a Emma completamente mareada y a Diana a los gritos y moviendo los dos brazos cual banderines de largada implorando que se alejaran aunque sea media hora para acercarse a hablarle. Sin embargo, ni eso hizo falta. Al verla Swan comprendió que la necesitaba y que, al momento, no tenía una mejor opción. Permitió que le "saque las papas del horno" y organice su día. También su semana. Todos los días hasta el viernes de la semana siguiente tenía que dar una nota, y ya el sábado viajaba hacia Barbados para instalarse de forma definitiva antes de la competencia. Eso ocasionó que mañana y tarde Emma estuviera rodeada de reporteros. Por su parte, Hood también estuvo secundado por un séquito de cronistas, en su mayoría más conservadores, del automovilismo tradicional.

Gina y la corredora no tuvieron oportunidad de volver a entablar una charla, sin embargo en más de una oportunidad cruzaron miradas cómplices en las afueras del autódromo o en los salones de conferencias del mismo. La rubia no perdía oportunidad de guiñarle el ojo o hacerle algún gesto chistoso cada vez que se veían agobiadas de paparazzis por motivos distintos, como morderse los labios o revolear los ojos. Quizás también decir en forma muda "qué densos", logrando robar una sonrisa a la morena de momentos.

Está en claro que Tink no tomó en cuenta que Emma necesitaba pasar tiempo con sus mecánicas de vez en cuándo, por lo que no les hizo un lugar en su agenda esa semana. Sin embargo urgía hablar con ella. Luli no podía viajar. El tratamiento, tanto como la operación, se debían llevar a cabo en Nueva York y alejarse podía ser no solamente contraproducente para su tratamiento, sino también, riesgoso. Sin embargo, la nueva estrella le dijo a sus amigas que el jueves a la noche cenarían juntas. Esa sería la oportunidad perfecta -y única- que tendrían ambas para conversar acerca del tema.

Por otra parte, la tarde misma del jueves, Emma y Regina se encontraron en los estudios de Fox Sports. Una había acompañado a su marido, con el cual no pasaba la noche hacía ya casi una semana, -desde el altercado, él dormía en el cuarto de abajo alegando un problema en los resortes del colchón de su lado de la cama, por pedido explícito de Regina- a dar una entrevista y se estaba por retirar, mientras que la otra llegaba para participar de un ciclo de entretenimientos deportivo en el cual invitaban a las principales celebridades del deporte a jugar y contar anécdotas de su vida. El encuentro tuvo lugar en uno de los ascensores del estudio y fue su primer encuentro a solas desde la noche del autódromo.

 **Regina:** -Espera que se abra la puerta del ascensor y luego entra, distraída-

 **Emma:** Buenas tardes, primera dama del NASCAR, No molesta que haya tildado planta baja sin preguntar, pero por si no lo notó en el indicador de afuera, este ascensor se encuentra "subiendo".

 **Regina:** -Nota quién es su acompañante.- Oh, Emma, -Mira el tablero del elevador.- Sí, disculpa. En fin, no me molestará subir unos pisos si así consigo luego abandonar rápido este lugar.

 **Emma** ; Y a mí no me molestará bajarlos si puedo cambiar unas palabras contigo, así que daremos un pequeño paseo juntas por los pisos del estudio-sonríe-. ¿Cómo has

estado?

 **Regina** : Y… como siempre -suspira-.

 **Emma** : ¿Las cosas con Hood siguen mal?

 **Regina:** ¡Shhh! -Busca si hay cámaras en el lugar. Ve una y la señala.-

 **Emma** : Oh, perdón. No creo que graben con sonido de todos modos.

 **Regina** : -Baja la voz- Aquí todo se graba con todo, por seguridad.

 **Emma:** Lo lamento.

 **Regina** : No hay problema. -Se abre la puerta, pero Emma pulsa para que se cierren.- ¿No bajas?

 **Emma** : Dije que daría un paseo contigo. Es temprano aún.

 **Regina** : Bien. ¿Sabes? Te vi en la TV. Estabas en lo cierto cuando me dijiste que no había visto nada.

 **Emma** : -Sonríe y deja caer parte de su cabellera sobre su nariz- Ja, gracias. Sí, quise divertirme. No me arrepiento pero me siento un poco presionada, saltar a la fama puede ser interesante, pero a veces resulta un dolor de ovarios.

 **Regina:** Sé de lo que hablas. Por lo menos en tu caso fue por mérito propio. Yo tengo que lidiar con paparazzis ajenos. -Toma aire- Aunque creo que si fuera por un asunto mío no me molestaría tanto. No lo sé.

 **Emma** : Estoy segura que pronto podrás averiguarlo.

Regina: ¿De qué hablas?

 **Emma:** Pronto podrás averiguarlo. -Mira el visor, y nota que sólo queda un piso juntas. saca una pequeña tarjeta de su cartera.- Me invitaron al evento que se realiza mañana por la noche para corredores en el salón principal del _Author Palace_ , frente al autódromo. Yo iré y sé que me aburriré muchísimo, pero también sé que tu marido y quizás, estén invitados. Si vas y lo deseas, puedes enviarme un whats app. Llevaré el auto, quizás luego del coctel podamos safarnos un rato y cruzar a divertirnos un poco.

 **Regina:** Emma, yo…

 **Emma:** -Toma la mano izquierda de la mujer y le deja su tarjeta- Este es mi número. Tink me confeccionó tarjetas personales y es la primera vez en la semana que me resulta útil tener una. Piénsalo. Luego hablamos. -Se abre la puerta- Bajas… -Toma de nuevo el piso 7, donde ella debía haber bajado.-

 **Regina:** -Cierra el puño y baja del ascensor. Luego lo abre y observa la tarjeta- No paras, Miss Swan.

Por la noche, las mecánicas y Emma se juntaron a cenar. Rara fue la reacción cuando la dupla se negó a tomar alcohol. Diana argumentó que al otro día en el coctel podría embriagarse tranquila y con champagne de calidad, pero Emma respondió ávidamente que no pensaba tomar allí porque no le gustaba alcoholizarse con cogotudos, aunque el verdadero motivo fuera que esperaba que Regina aceptara su invitación para ir a las pistas juntas.

 **Emma:** Pues bien, ahora en serio, me van a dar una buena razón para dejarme tomando una Corona a mí sola en mi despedida de EE. UU.

 **Luciana** : Bueno, para empezar, Diani lo hace para acompañarme a mí.

 **Emma** : ¿Y tú qué? El tequila es a tí como la sangre al vampiro, un elixir vital.

 **Diana:** Bueno, ¡Ya! para, Swan.

 **Emma** : Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a ambas? Están rarísimas.

 **Luciana:** -Detiene a Di- Calma, tú.- Hace que se siente, y mira a Emma- Te explico, mira, tiene que ver conmigo. Con mi salud, en realidad.

 **Emma** : ¿Qué ocurre? No me asusten. -Toma un poco de cerveza.-

 **Luciana:** Veras, no te lo dije antes porque no tuve oportunidad y de verdad no deseaba fallarte en este momento tan importante, pero no voy a poder viajar a Barbados.

 **Emma** : -Escupe el líquido- ¡¿Qué?! Debes estar bromeando.

 **Diana:** No, no lo está. Siéntate no seas idiota, que es importante.

 **Emma:** ¿Ustedes también me fallan y te crees con derecho a darme órdenes?

 **Diana** : Me creo con los derechos a exigirte que nos escuches, ¡nuestra amistad de años me lo permite! -La empuja, haciéndola caer sobre un sillón-

 **Emma** : ¡Estás enferma!

 **Luciana** : ¡Se calman las dos!

 **Emma:** No me calmo nada y tu mujer es una estúpida enferma.

 **Luciana** : No lo es, ¡Y la enferma soy yo! -Quiebra en llanto.-

 **Emma:** -Se para a responder, pero nota que Lu llora- ¿Que…?

 **Diana;** -Abraza a Luli- Tranqui amor, La fama la tiene idiota.

 **Emma** : ¿Qué está pasando?

 **Diana** : Es lo que tratábamos de decirte.

 **Luciana:** -Se limpia los mocos con un pañuelo y luego mira a Swan- Ocurre que me tendré que operar de un pulmón próximamente. Es por ablación, no será muy riesgoso pero por eso no puedo seguir exponiéndome a ningún tipo de tóxico en el aire. Eso incluye tanto el monóxido de carbono que expiden los caños de escape como todos los artefactos que combustionan, desde el GNC hasta las naftas con mayores octanos. Lo cual implica, entonces, que deberé dejar el oficio.

Diana: -Toma la palabra, dejando que Lu se siente.- Pero ella no quería dejarte en banda, por eso trató de seguir a pie del cañón lo más que le fue posible. Sin embargo, es muy riesgoso que viaje Emma, debes último tiempo estuvo tosiendo demasiado, y en las últimas oportunidades lo hizo con sangre -Lu vuelve a llorar, y se tira para atrás tapando su cara contra el sillón.- Debe operarse pronto, pero no tenemos aún el dinero.

 **Emma:** -Deja la cerveza a un lado y se sienta junto a Lu, abrazándola por detrás- Discúlpame, soy una idiota. -Le da un beso en la cabeza.- Estoy aquí amiga, perdón.

 **Diana** : -Continúa.- Y es por eso que yo no me bajo. Me gustaría quedarme a cuidarla, pero sé que tú también me necesitas y además necesitamos de mi sueldo y…

 **Emma** : -Interrumpe- Y el premio de la ROC. -Suspira.- Es así, ¿verdad?

 **Diana:** \- Baja la cabeza.- Si la operación sale bien, no todo. Pero sí una parte.

 **Emma** : -Sopla, y se para.- Cuenten con eso. Me aterra pensar que no voy a ganar, pero daré lo mejor de mí. Por lo pronto llamaré a Tinkerbell, quizás ella consiga auspiciantes que hagan aportes en efectivo y eso ayude a paliar los gastos del tratamiento también.

 **Luciana:** -Deja su cara al descubierto.- No son tantos, en realidad. Con mi sueldo y el de Lu nos alcanza, tenemos algunos ahorros, también.

 **Diana** : Eso… si dejas a Luli tomarse este tiempo como una licencia con goce de sueldo…

 **Emma** : ¡Dios! Claro, me ofendes. Sí, eso ni se habla. Lo que sí, necesito conseguir un mecánico con urgencia. Por más que tenga varios en el equipo, no puedo cargarte a ti sola con la mantención de los dos autos. Es más… si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí tú también Di…

 **Luciana:** ¡No! -Mira a Diana- Esto ya lo habamos. Diana no puede dejarte en banda y menos ahora. La única forma de soñar siquiera con el premio mayor es que una de nosotras se haga cargo personalmente de ello. Es un trabajo en equipo. Es más, yo quizás no esté allí físicamente, pero trabajaré con la confección de los planos para la reforma del motor.

 **Emma:** ¿Qué? ¿Reforma?

 **Diana:** Estuvimos hablando con varios de tus auspiciantes y con los representantes de la marca mientras tú estuviste de gran gira por los canales de televisión y Chevrolet está dispuesto a invertir una gran suma para hacerle unas reformas de combustión al motor y colocarle unos accesorios que le permitan tener mayor aerodinamicidad a las ruedas, tomando en vistas tus habilidades propias de un profesional del skate.

 **Emma** : Entiendo. Temo no poder manejarlas.

 **Luciana** : Oh, eso no será problema. Se manipulearán por medio electró decir, por la computadora interna del auto. En vez de tener cambios automáticos, tendrá aerodinamicidad automática.

 **Diana** : Eso sí, serás tú quién controle cuándo, dónde y de qué modo se emplearán esas técnicas.

 **Emma** : Wow. Me encanta, pero ¿por qué agregarle algo así al auto para una carrera tradicional como esta?

 **Luciana:** Justamente para sacarle tradicionalidad. Quieren que sea una carrera distinta y, ganes o no, quieren también que seas la responsable de eso.

 **Emma:** Entiendo. -Suspira.- Y así será.

Regina se quedó pensando un largo rato en la invitación que le había hecho la rubia, por lo que se mantuvo callada durante su regreso a la mansión y también en su casa. Ya con robin apenas cruzaban palabras, pero de vez en cuándo le gustaba poder charlar con alguien, Una vez recostada, sacó de su cartera la tarjeta que la rubia le había tendido y la sarandeó entre sus dedos por un largo rato. La olió y titubeó. Luego, decidió agregarla a sus contactos, aunque sabía los riesgos que corría al hacerlo. Si un día le usurpaban el celular podían descubrir más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a divulgar de su círculo íntimo, por lo que a la mayoría de sus afectos, los cuales lamentablemente eran pocos, los tenía agendados con apodos. En un principio había pensado en agendarla como Patito feo, debido a su apellido artístico, pero luego se puso a pensar en el misterio que escondía su verdadero apellido y a la clase de maniobras que era capaz de realizar en el asfalto, sumado al camuflaje que representaba su agenda, y la guardó como _Dark Swan._ Por más que se correspondía en su apellido, esa joven podía parecer de todo menos oscura. Nadie lo iba a asociar.

Al hacerlo, inmediatamente ingresó en el whats app y se fijó su última conexión. Había sido por la tarde. O la corredora no era de muchas palabras, o se encontraba entretenida. Prefirió no escribirle, al fin y al cabo no se le ocurría nada para decir. Encontrarse se encontrarían de igual modo al día siguiente. Ella iba a ir al cóctel.

De todos modos, Gina aprovechó para observar la foto que Emma tenía de icon. En ella se la veía a la corredora con sus dos amigas. Diana y Lu agarrándose la cabeza y Swan subida al techo del VW, muy divertida. Esa noche Regina se quedó dormida con el móvil en su mano izquierda. Al día siguiente, cuando despertó su teléfono casi no tenía batería, por lo que se tildaba mucho incluso al desbloquear el teclado. En cuánto notó que se había dormido sin cargarlo lo enchufó pero, al tener sólo el 4% de batería, el rendimiento seguía siendo menor. Para peor, al desbloquearlo se encontró en la conversación -no- iniciada con la corredora. El teléfono se tildó. Maldito táctil. Comenzó a tocar toda la pantalla y los botones de costado para destrabarlo, pero no tuvo efecto. Unos minutos después lo logró, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que se habían enviado 9 emoticones a la conversación. Diablos.

Emma despertó temprano esa mañana porque tenía que cerrar las últimas entrevistas con los medios locales antes de su viaje a Barbados. Sin embargo, no podía con la resaca de la noche anterior. Sus amigas ni habían probado el alcohol, por lo que se había tomado todo ella sola. Al ver el celular, sólo pudo ver un destello color verde en la pantalla con formitas, pero no llegó a detenerse en la foto de perfil de quién se los había enviado. Lo dejó pasar, aunque a la morena le aparecieron dos tildes azules que la incomodaron aún más que su propio error.

Por la tarde pasó al taller a despedirse de Lu. Mocos de por medio, se abrazaron y desearon lo mejor. Esa noche la pareja iba a pasar su última noche juntas hasta el regreso de Diana a Estados Unidos, por lo que Emma, fuera o no al cóctel, estaría sola esa sorna, aunque ella no descartaba la posibilidad de que el destino cambiara su suerte. Sin embargo, la morena no le escribió.

Llegó la noche y Emma fue con su Chevrolet hasta la puerta del lugar, pero no ingresó. Observó por la ventana y vió a la morena conversando con su marido y otro corredor, muy risueña. Decidió quedarse afuera ¿Qué sentido tendría entrar? Podía argumentar cansancio o incluso malestar y faltar sin que nadie la juzgara. No tenía ganas de cruzarse a Regina. Al fin y al cabo había rechazado su invitación. De todos modos, era su última noche en la ciudad y quería pasarla en las pistas. Dio marcha atrás y cruzó. Le esperaba una clara noche en el autódromo.

Por su parte, Gina llegó temprano esa noche al coctel. August y Robin también, cada uno por separado, aunque se reunieron una cuadra atrás, para disimular. Regi se llevaba realmente bien con August, uno de los pocos momentos que disfrutaba con su marido era cuando salían los tres. August era un charlatán, fabulador y divertido que sabía sacarle a la morena las más sinceras carcajadas. De todos modos, estuvo pendiente del portón de ingreso durante toda la recepción. Ni señales de Emma. Pensó en escribirle un whats app, pero luego del papelón de la mañana no lo creía conveniente. Si bien en su foto de perfil sólo tenía la insignia de Volkswagen, podría haberle dado una respuesta. Aunque sea un ¿Quién sos? o hacerle un chiste. Le había dado la tarjeta ese día, podía llegar a imaginar que le escribiría, ¿O no? Quizás se había arrepentido. Por eso también había faltado a la práctica. Tal vez había hablado con Tink y ella le había aconsejado por su imagen alejarse, o por ahí había conseguido una chica con la cual salir esa noche. Después de todo había sido clara: Le aburrían esos eventos.

Pasada la cena, la morocha ya se sentía incómoda. La distancia con Hood era evidente y August ya se había pasado de copas, por lo que andaba coqueteando con las mozas del lugar. Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Sin tomar mayores precauciones, cruzó al autódromo y pidió pasar un rato a las tribunas. Nadie le dice que no a una mujer con un vestido negro Chanel con picos, escote circular y espalda descubierta. Al pasar, se dejó caer en una de las gradas, sin notar que Emma estaba corriendo en es asfalto, y se quedó dormida.

Swan estuvo toda la noche haciendo maniobras de reversa. Su humor no era el mejor. Una de sus mejores amigas debía operarse de un tumor y dependía de ella que se salvara, su otra mejor amiga se distanciaría un tiempo de su pareja por ayudarla y ni siquiera tenía un hombro afectuoso en donde llorar. Chocó, pero de frente. No fue un choque grave, apenas dió con un montículo de pasto que dañó el radiador al atravesar la parrilla paragolpes, pero no se hizo daño el capó. Cambiar el radiador no era complicado, ya lo había hecho ella antes y no era momento para molestar a sus amigas nuevamente con un berrinche de ella.

Dejó el auto en la pista y bajó para solicitar una grúa, cuando al pasar notó la silueta de una mujer tumbada en una grada y se acercó a observar, pensando que le había ocurrido algo. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que se trataba de Mills. Como de costumbre, le resultó casi imposible despertarla, así que decidió alzarla y llevarla dentro del auto. Había comenzado a refrescar y aún no sabía a ciencia cierta qué la había llevado hasta allí. La acostó en los asientos y luego volvió a la central para pedir un remolque.

Un rato después Regina despertó. Al verse en el Chevrolet se sobresaltó. No conocía el auto de Emma por dentro, por lo que no imaginó dónde estaba hasta que vio una pequeña fotografía de la rubia y Henry en el llavero del auto. Evidentemente Swan la había llevado hasta allí y había dejado la llave puesta para que no se apagara la calefacción. Algo contracturada, se sonó el cuello y observó hacia afuera. Con temor tomó la llave en sus manos y, arrasada por la adrenalina de poder encender un auto de carreras por primera vez pero aterrada por no saber manejarlo, colocó nuevamente la llave e intentó prenderlo. Falló. Volvió a intentarlo, así unas cuantas veces hasta que una voz la asustó.

 **Emma:** -Apoyando sus brazos en el vidrio de la ventana- Eso no va a arrancar.

 **Regina:** -Asustada- ¡Emma! No yo… es que quise probar…

 **Emma:** Si quisiste robarte mi auto de ese modo, estuviste perdiendo el tiempo -Abre la puerta del auto y Regina siente la brisa del viento que llega de afuera- Se averió el radiador del auto y su motor es computarizado. Se le rompe una _pavada_ y ya no arranca.

 **Regina** : No, bueno, es que nunca había arrancado un auto y…

 **Emma** : Está bien, no hay problema. Vete a aquel -Haciendo señas al asiento del acompañante- Tengo que maniobrar las ruedas para que lo puedan subir a la grúa.

 **Regina.** ¿Eh? ¿Grúa? -Mira hacia afuera y nota un pequeño camión con un remolque-.

 **Emma** : Sí, lo que sea. Hay que llevarlo a su garita del autódromo y cambiárselo. Yo puedo hacerlo sola, pero si tienes ganas me puedes dar una mano.

 **Regina:** No sé de mecánica.

 **Emma:** Sé que algo sí, además no necesito que sepas, te diré qué hacer.

 **Regina:** Ok. Sí, no hay problema -Emma gira las ruedas y se baja. Regina saca unos anteojos negros de su cartera, se los pone y hace lo mismo. Suben el auto, lo llevan hasta el sector de Chevrolet y luego las dejan solas.-

 **Emma:** Bien, voy a necesitar un repuesto de líquido refrigerante que está en la despensa. Sólo se averió el contenedor líquido, pero es sencillo de cambiar, incluso sin afectar el total del radiador.

Las jóvenes estuvieron trabajando juntas algunas horas. Emma no sólo terminó cambiando todo el radiador "por las dudas" sino que aprovechó y sustituyó las llantas traseras, con las que había hecho demasiada fricción. En otra ocasión las hubiera dejado, pero tenía repuestos de sobra. "Lo bueno de tener nuevos auspiciantes" le comentó a su compañera en el transcurso de la noche. Al terminar, ambas dejaron la garita y se dirigieron a la salida del autódromo. Emma se sentía algo extrañada con la presencia de la morena allí, pero optó por no hacerle ninguna pregunta al respecto, por lo que fue Gina quien la inquirió.

 **Regina** : ¿Sabes? Me intriga por qué no viniste al coctel hoy. Es decir, creí que te vería allí.

 **Emma** : Oh, sí, bueno, ya sabes, me aburren esas cosas. No me escribiste. No tenía motivos para ír… Es decir, nada me motivaba a estar allí, saber que me sentiría un sapo de otro pozo no me parecía un plan espectacular.

 **Regina** : Ah, sí, bueno, no lo hice porque luego del incidente con los emoticones noté que no me escribiste y quedé como una idiota entonces..

 **Emma** : ¿Qué incidente?

 **Regina** : Em, bueno, sin querer te mandé unas caritas esta mañana. No fue intencional, sólo que, ya sabes, estos teléfonos modernos vienen cada vez más inútiles.

 **Emma:** Oh, ¿Fuiste tú? Ni pude ver ese mensaje matutino, estaba tan…. destruída… -Se ríe de costado, y luego cambia rápidamente de expresión- Un momento. ¡Me agendaste!

 **Regina** : Si, bueno, claro, quiero decir, nos veremos seguido, tienes el auto de mi padre, no veo por qué no formarías parte de mi agenda. De todos modos, como te decía, no me respondiste y yo sabía o creía suponer que te vería en la fiesta por la noche.

 **Emma:** Claro. Bello mal entendido. Bien, ya que estamos, a mí me gustaría saber…

 **Regina:** -La interrumpe- ...qué hacía en la pista.

 **Emma:** Sí,

 **Regina:** Nada en especial, Swan. Simplemente allí me siento como en mi casa. -Se apoya contra una pared.- Me sentía incómoda en la fiesta.

 **Emma** : No se te veía así en la recepción.

 **Regina** : -Confundida- ¿Me viste? No habían llegado aún los fotógrafos.

 **Emma** : Sí, bueno… sí. A decir verdad, me acerqué a la ventana. -Se ataja- No para espiar ni nada, simplemente está enfrente del autódromo y te vi por el vidrio riendo junto a tu marido y un muchacho más.

 **Regina** : -Se sonríe.- Oh, August, Sí, es un viejo amigo de ambos. Es imposible no divertirse con él. ¡Es tan gracioso! Saca mis mejores carcajadas.

 **Emma:** Dudo que supere la que te quité hace un rato cuando me salpiqué con refrigerante la cara y el pelo.

 **Regina:** -Ríe- ¡Eras un Ávatar! Te va a costar sacar las manchas azules del traje.

 **Emma:** -Ríe por lo bajo- Sí. Y hoy voy a ser un zombie.

 **Regina** : Seremos dos.

 **Emma** : ...De todos modos no soy yo quien saca las manchas del traje. Creo que apenas sé prender el lavarropas de casa.

 **Regina** : ¿Tus amigas?

 **Emma:** Tampoco, ellas lo llevan a lavar, no lo lavan. ¡Tampoco soy una explotadora!

 **Regina:** Se nota que se adoran.

 **Emma:** -Suspira- Sí… son prácticamente como las hermanas que no tuve. A veces nos matamos, pero nos queremos mucho. Jamás nos dejaríamos en banda.

 **Regina** : -Toma aire- bueno, va siendo hora que regrese a mi casa.

 **Emma** : Te llevo.

 **Regina:** -Abre los ojos y arquea las cejas, sorprendida. No podía creer con qué desición la rubia se había tomado el atrevimiento de decidir que sería ella quien la escoltaría hasta su hogar.-

 **Emma:** -Se da cuenta del los ojos.- Quiero decir, tengo el VW a unas cuadras. Sé lo que adoras viajar allí y no voy a dejar que tomes un taxi a esta hora, después de todo te quedaste para ayudarme. ¡Ah! Y, si quieres, puedes arrancarlo.

 **Regina:** -Con un pequeño destello en los ojos.- Yo no sé si debiera…

 **Emma** : No sé si debes, pero sé que quiero que lo hagas.

 **Regina** : -Toma aliento- Bien, acepto. Sin embargo, antes me gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar.

 **Emma:** ¿Juntas?

 **Regina** : Sí. Es rápido, no te tomará mucho tiempo. Iría de día, pero no quiero ser vista, y no tomaría un taxi para ir por ese mismo motivo.

 **Emma** : Necesitas ir de incógnita.

 **Regina** : Algo así.

 **Emma** : Genial, Me encantala aventura, y más si parece turbia, oscura.

 **Regina:** Entonces hice bien en agendarte como lo hice.

 **Emma:** -Se tienta- ¿Cómo me agendaste?

 **Regina:** Como Dark Swan.

* * *

Chicas, antes que nada PERDÓN por tardar tanto en actualizar. Les comento para las que no saben que me estuve mudando y en el nuevo departamento no tenía internet. Terminé de mudarme el lunes y ayer me pusieron banda ancha. Sin embargo... ¡Estoy sin luz! Así que ahora tuve que subir la actualización desde el trabajo porque no lo podía dejar pasar más tiempo. De todos modos, a partir de ahora actualizaré seguido, apenas llegue a las 10 firmas (que dicho sea de paso, con el anterior tardé banda en llegar.) ¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 8: La carta de Cora

**Capítulo 8: La carta de Cora**

Emma subió al VW y le permitió a Regina arrancarlo. La morena la guió por una ruta hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hasta un pequeño lago que se encontraba al final de un alambrado. Luego le preguntó si tenía repelente para mosquitos. La rubia respondió que sí, que siempre llevaba uno debajo del asiento del acompañante. Gina intuía la respuesta: su padre hacía lo mismo.

Para la corredora no sería necesario usarlo ya que aún vestía el traje de carreras, pero Regina, con un simple vestido y las piernas al completo descubierto, era una carne tentadora para cualquier bicho de las praderas… y de una profesional de las pistas, también.

Al llegar, la latina se tendió sobre el pasto y lanzó a un costado sus tacones. Unió sus piernas y las arqueó hasta tocarse con las manos sus pies descalzos. Luego se recostó en el pasto unos segundos y cerró sus ojos. Un rato después, el sol comenzó a asomarse por el oriente, por lo que el cielo comenzó a tomar un tono naranja, al igual que el color del agua. Regina abrió sus ojos, y notó la mirada atenta de Emma clavada en su nuca.

 **Regina** : Disculpa. Me estoy demorando más de lo acordado. Vamos.

 **Emma:** No, está bien. Sólo te miraba, no entiendo muy bien qué hacemos aquí, pero veo que te hace bien.

 **Regina** : Me acerca a mi padre. A veces, cuando necesito un poco de paz, calmar mis nervios o simplemente conectarme con él vengo aquí. Este lugar me recuerda mucho a la costa de Olivos, a la orilla del Río de la Plata, donde él solía llevarme de pequeña. Cuando me convertí en una adolescente comencé a venir sola. Siempre que discutíamos, que me peleaba con mi novio del momento, que me pasaba algo desagradable o que simplemente perdía por algún motivo mi equilibrio emocional iba allí. -Toma aire- Una vez, cuando tenía 15 años, se me ocurrió la loca idea de irme de mi casa. -Hace memoria.- Estaba muy enojada con mi papá. Unos corredores amateurs le habían obsequiado unos conejos y un pato hembra para cocinarlos en Navidad en unos 5 meses. Él les había prometido que cuando estuvieran iba a invitarlos a almorzar el 24 y los comerían. Me había dicho que no me encariñara con ninguno de los animales, pero claramente no le hice caso. Les puse nombre, jugué con ellos. Quería ser siempre yo quien los alimentara. Los orejones se llamaban Matilde, Cordelia y Mordelón; y la patita, Ugly, porque era medio feucha cuando la trajeron, pero al mes de alimentarla se transformó en una gansa preciosa. -Sigue el relato, sin quitar la vista del lago- Un día antes, y pese a mis súplicas, los mató a los 4. Según él, debía sacrificarlos porque ya le había confirmado el almuerzo a sus seguidores y, al fin y al cabo, habían nacido para eso. Yo me llené de ira. No podía perdonarlo, tampoco creía que tuviera razón. En la madrugada me escapé. Le dejé una carta diciéndole que no podía perdonarlo, que estaba equivocado. Que uno no nace con el destino marcado, que está en nosotros mismos todos merecemos una oportunidad, y que esos animalitos no iban a ser un plato siempre y cuando tuvieran alguien que luchara por ellos aún después de muertos. Me llevé sus cuerpos a la orilla del río y, mientras preparaba unas balsas con unas maderas que había recogido de algunos árboles, llegó mi papá. Me abrazó desde atrás y yo atiné a sacarlo y a amenazarlo con una rama larga. No iba a volver a casa y… ¡Que ni se acercara al cuerpito de mis mascotas! -Suspira- Bueno, para mí eran mis mascotas. Él me aseguró que no se los llevaría, que cancelaría el almuerzo con los corredores y que me ayudaría a hacer las balsas. Esa noche construimos juntos las balsitas y a cada una le prendimos una velita antes de lanzarlas al río. -Toma aire- Por supuesto, volví a casa. Cuando llegamos, le pregunté cómo sabía dónde estaba yo. Me respondió que me conocía, que me había enseñado todos los lugares que hasta el momento conocía y que sabía a cuál de ellos podía recurrir en una situación como esa. Ahí me di cuenta que no había lugar en el mundo hasta el momento que no hubiera recorrido con mi padre, y me propuse como meta, comenzar a recorrerlo sola. -Gira la cabeza, y ve a Emma sentada mirándola con la cabeza apoyada en su rodilla izquierda.- Disculpa, me extendí demasiado. No soy como August.

 **Emma:** Al contrario, te estaba escuchando. Me causa ternura imaginarte peleando por esos animalitos, Es dulce ver que detrás de esa coraza de formalidades se encuentra una mujer sensible y con mucho amor para dar. -Bosteza-.¿Tienes perros? ¿Un gato?

 **Regina:** No, Robin es alérgico. Además, vivimos viajando, Creo que le tomarían más cariño a Rubí que a nosotros.

 **Emma:** ¿Quién es Rubí?

 **Regina** : Nuestra empleada doméstica.

 **Emma** : Ah, bien. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que te haría bien una compañía, alguien a quien amar. -Se hace un silencio y se ruboriza.- Me refiero, como mascota. Quizás no puedas viajar con un gato, pero quizás un hamster…

 **Regina:** Ya te he dicho, Robin es alérgico y, en general, adonde viajo viajamos juntos.

 **Emma:** Claro.

 **Regina** : No lo tomes a mal, no quise ser grosera, yo sólo explicaba…

 **Emma:** No tienes que explicarme nada. Es sólo que ustedes… no sé, no parecen un matrimonio. Quiero decir, no parecen un matrimonio que se ame. Quizás se quieran mucho, se respeten, o no. pero no se aman. Yo no te veo enamorada.

 **Regina** : -Intenta incorporarse.- Bueno, ya es tarde, va a ser mejor que vayamos…-Se tropieza, y una astilla se clava en su pie izquierdo. Pierde la estabilidad y cae directamente sobre Emma. Por el peso y la inclinación del terreno, ambas rodaron hasta caer a la orilla del lago, y embarrarse por completo.- ¡No, no, no, no, no, y no! -Golpea el agua.-

 **Emma:** -Corre la cara, salpicada por el golpe de Regina- ¿Estás bien?

 **Regina:** -Sale del agua saltando en un pie- Me astillé pero sí, estoy bien. -Se sienta y toma su pie, intentando quitarse la astilla.- Soy horrible para esto.

 **Emma:** En todos los aspectos podés decir mil cosas menos que sos horrible. ¡Ni siquiera llena de barro lo sos! Mostrame el pie, yo te ayudo. -Levanta el pie de la dama.- Toma una piedra.

 **Regina** : ¿Para qué?

 **Emma** : Para apretarla fuerte cuando te duela.

 **Regina** : ¿Que me duela q… -Emma le apreta la planta para sacarle la astilla- ¡AUUUUGH!

 **Emma:** Eso. Ya está. Menudo pinche.

 **Regina:** -Intenta incorporarse- Gracias. -La rubia le tiende la mano, y Gina la toma.- Te voy a embarrar todo el auto.

 **Emma:** No a mí, a tu padre.

 **Regina** : Eso es un golpe bajo.

 **Emma:** Sólo trataba de que no te sientas ajena al coche, sé lo importante que es para ti.

La morena se tambaleó, y Swan la tomó de la cintura para evitar que perdiera estabilidad. Por reflejos, Regina trató de evitar el contacto, frenando con su mano derecha el brazo de la corredora. Sin embargo, luego la soltó y se dejó tomar.

 **Emma** : ¡Ey! ¿De verdad estás bien?

 **Regina** : S… sí. -Gira la mirada, evitándola.- Si, gracias.

 **Emma:** Ok. -La suelta, y mira alrededor.- ¿Cómo te ves haciendo de indígena?

 **Regina** : ¿Qué?

 **Emma** : Aprendí en un viaje a África a desinsectizar artesanalmente hojas de palmera para hacer taparrabos. Supongo que puedo adaptarlo a corpiños también. Acá no hay palmeras pero podemos usar las hojas de un filodentro que… -mirando el terreno- debería de andar por aquí…

 **Regina:** -Tose- Oh, no. Debes estar bromeando. Además… ¿Filodentro dijiste? Eso no crece en Estados Unidos. Sólo hay en Sudamérica.

 **Emma** : No crece… hasta que la plantas.

 **Regina:** -Frunce el ceño.-

 **Emma:** Oye, no eres la única que frecuenta este lugar, ¿Sabes? También le encontré su encanto hace unos meses. -Silencio.-

 **Regina** : Ya veo. -Suspira.- A veces me asustas, Swan. Me sorprendes.

 **Emma** : ¿Te asusta que te sorprenda?

 **Regina** : No lo sé. Tal vez me asusta notar… que después de todo no somos tan distintas. -Cambia de tono- Igual me niego a usar un sostén de clorofila.

Sin embargo, el asco al barro y la necesidad de estar en su hogar antes del horario de partida a Barbados pudieron más que el pudor de Regina. Así fue como mientras Gina se aseó un poco en la parte más profunda del lago, Emma entretejió hojas de filodentro con algunas de helechos más cortos para confeccionar dos bikinis, un short y una pollerita de helechos. Antes de salir, Emma le tiro por partes su parte del ajuar.

 **Regina** : -Sale del agua y se viste, mientras Emma estaba de espaldas.- Quiero una explicación de por qué a mí me hiciste una pollera, muy pinchuda por cierto, y vos te hiciste unos pantaloncitos.

 **Emma** : -Aún de espaldas- En primer lugar, porque no puedo desfoliar toda la planta. Es un ser vivo también, y sufre. Y en segundo… bueno, confeccioné yo la ropa, algún morbo me tengo que permitir. -Sonríe y saca un poquito la lengua, pícara.-

 **Regina:** No tienes cura. Bien, ya estoy.

Cuando Emma giró, perdió el aliento. El cuerpo de la morena era realmente una escultura. Sabía que alabarla sólo la haría quedar grosera, pero no podía evitar contemplarla. Era perfecta. Soñada. El corpiño le quedaba completamente entallado. Pese a no conocer sus medidas, sabía hacerse a la idea de sus curvas, aunque nunca había podido cristalizar sus visiones. Por su parte, Regina también la observó. Si bien la corredora no estaba trabajada la notaba hermosa. Verla así, tan despojada de todo y mostrándose salvaje y dócil a la vez le daba un escalofrío que, de alguna forma, la hacía sonrojar.

 **Regina** : Bien, ¿Dónde pongo el vestido?

 **Emma:** En el baúl. Yo ya guardé el traje. Con suerte llegaré apenas abra la lavandería. Ten cuidado al subir al coche. Tengo algunas cosas desparramadas por el piso y puedes cortarte.

 **Regina** : -Le entrega el vestido a la rubia y ella lo guarda en el cajón- Gracias.- Sube al auto y se sienta en el asiento de la acompañante. Emma hace lo propio frente al volante.-

 **Emma:** -Observa que no pise nada, y nota una tobillera con un dije particular en el pie izquierdo de la morena.- ¿Lo llevas siempre? Nunca noté que lo tuvieras.

 **Regina** : -Se mira el pie- ¿La tobillera? Sí. Como la tira es larga, tiendo a esconderla en el zapato.

 **Emma** : ¿Tiene un dije? No es habitual que la gente lleve de esas aquí.

 **Regina** : Sí, es una llave.- Levanta la pierna, causando un leve mareo en su pilota.- ¿Ves? Me la obsequió mi padre al mes que empecé a salir con Robin. Me dijo que cuando fuera el momento, me diría el valor de esa llave.

 **Emma:** ¿Y te lo dijo? Es decir, llegó a decirtel…

 **Regina** : -La interrumpe.- No, pero igual la llevo conmigo. No sé, supongo que siento que en algún momento podré hallarlo yo sola. Bueno, ¿Tu casa es lejos de aquí? Conoces la zona, tomando en cuenta que la frecuentas también.

 **Emma** : -Abre mucho los ojos- ¿Disculpa?

 **Regina** : ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

 **Emma** : ¿Mi casa? Y luego soy yo la que no paro…

 **Regina** : Ay, no. No me mal interpretes, pero está claro que debo pasar por tu casa a vestirme, aunque sea de mujer. No puedo entrar a la mansión semi-desnuda y vestida de planta. Hoy es la caravana al barco que zarpa para Barbados y ya deben estar llegando los primeros medios.

 **Emma** : -Toma aire.- Entiendo. Mira, yo también corro la ROC. Puede que haya medios allí también.

 **Regina** : Si, pero puedes meter el auto en el garage.

 **Emma** : ¿Qué garage?

 **Regina** : ¡¿No tienes aparcamiento?!

 **Emma:** Sabes que lo dejo en el taller. Nunca creí necesario tenerlo.

 **Regina** : -Mufa- Genial.

 **Emma** : Pero allí tengo el otro traje de corredora que usaste la primera noche y el traje de las chicas.

 **Regina** : ¿Los de mecánica?

 **Emma** : ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bajarte de los tacones y el Chanel te da urticaria?

 **Regina** : No es eso, sólo que levantará sospecha que el hecho de que llegue vestida así.

 **Emma:** Yo creo que no, por el contrario, pasarás desapercibida. Unos buenos lentes, el traje, y eres una empleada doméstica más de tu mansión. Una alfarera, albañil, obrera.

 **Regina** : No tenemos nada de eso.

 **Emma** : Ellos no lo saben.

 **Regina** : Ok.

* * *

Barbados es un estado soberano insular situado entre el Mar Caribe y el Océano Atlántico que integra las Antillas Menores Está dividido administrativamente en once parroquias que deben su nombre a la religión anglicana de los colonos ingleses. Si bien la economía tradicional del lugar se sostenía principalmente por la producción de azúcar, en los últimos años se generó una explosión turística proveniente de Estados Unidos y Europa que convirtió al turismo en su principal fuente de PBI, convirtiendo a la isla en un sitio de constantes migraciones. Como todos sabemos, en donde hay abundante recambio de gente, hay abundante tráfico. Y sexo, por supuesto. Una alta y ostentosa oferta sexual.

No es casual entonces, que la ROC se fuera a realizar allí aquel año, aunque resulta una increíble ironía del destino que Zelena Fisher estuviera trabajando en ese sitio ese año, ni que ejerciera el oficio que sorprendentemente había ejercido la persona que, de algún modo, le había arruinado la vida.

Tinkerbell tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con respecto a ella en la Isla, por lo que llegó unas horas antes que los corredores al lugar, y se citó, como es de costumbre, en uno de aquellos bares de mala muerte en los que suele plantear sus trabajos sucios.

 **Xxx** : _Bonsoir, madame_. ¿Qué la trajo por esas tierras tan temprano? -Le toma la mano, y hace reverencia.-

 **Rose** : No te hagas el fino conmigo, que conozco la zanja de la que saliste. -Le quita la mano.- Yo te saqué de ahí.

 **Xxx:** Sólo trataba de ser cortés. ¿Para qué me necesitas, Rose?

 **Rose** : Tengo que rastrear dos cosas, y sé que sólo hay dos personas con fama de buenas rastreadoras en América del Norte. Una es un personaje de historietas llamado Detective Conan, y la otra eres tú.

 **Xxx** : Pues entonces has dado con la persona indicada, dime.

 **Rose:** -Saca un papel.- Mira, esta es la carta-testamento de un viejo corredor de origen argentino. En él menciona dos personas y una cosa: su ex mujer, su hija perdida y una carta. Necesito encontrar estos tres pilares, y creo que uno puede llegar a estar acá.

 **Xxx:** ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

 **Rose** : En el escrito se menciona que la mocosa ya crecidita se llama Zelena, y que tiene 5 años más que Regina, la mujer de uno de mis representados. Hace dos años conocí a un corredor, gatero él, que estuvo con una tal Zelena Fisher. Casualmente el apellido de la ex mujer de este argentino era Fisher. No me sorprendería que la muchacha hubiera dejado de usar el apellido del padre y se tratara de la misma que estoy buscando. Rastreando un poco la red de prostitución en la que se maneja llegué aquí. No me preocupaba hasta ahora. En realidad, sigue sin sacarme el sueño, pero puede resultarme útil para mantener calmadito al imbécil de mi cliente, que se me está retobando un poco últimamente.

 **Xxx** : Bueno, encuentro a la chica ¿y qué hago después?

 **Rose** : Nada, sólo dime dónde ubicarla y ya. ¡Ah! y la carta.

 **Xxx:** ¿Está acá también?

Rose: En realidad no sé dónde puede estar, pero le guardo respeto. Los papeles son filosos. Más peligrosos que un fusil. Se firma un papel cuando se dicta una sentencia de muerte, y una persona se electrocuta en la silla eléctrica. Se firma un papel cuando se declara una guerra y se firma un papel cuando se otorga un acta de defunción. Los papeles, muchas veces, cargan con la vida y la integridad de las personas. No se debe subestimar el poder de los papeles.

 **Xxx:** ¿Con qué datos voy a contar para encontrar dicha carta, entonces?

 **Rose** : Con esto. -Le entrega el testamento.- yo no pude hacer más nada pero intuyo que tú sabrás qué hacer. Para eso te pago.

 **Xxx:** No me parece información suficiente para encontrar un objeto del que no se sabe nada.

 **Rose:** Sé que no es suficiente y que te resultará difícil, si fuera algo sencillo lo habría conseguido yo. Lo derivo porque no la pude obtener. Para eso te pago, bueno para nada.

 **Xxx:** Ok. Veré qué puedo hacer.

* * *

Emma y Regina llegaron al taller pasadas las 7 a.m. La corredora le facilitó a Gina el traje de mecánica de Luciana y fue con la ropa a la lavandería, que estaba por abrir sus puertas.

Al regresar al taller se sonrió, puesto que Mills vestida de mecánica era realmente otra persona. Divertida, fue a buscar los lentes de soldar para pedirle que los use y poder reirse juntas un rato, cuando notó la presencia de un cofre en el armario de las herramientas. Recordó que ese pequeño _nécessaire_ se encontraba en el baúl del VW cuando se lo vendieron. Por su apariencia, alguien había intentado profanarlo, pero sin éxito. Emma olvidó los anteojos y tomó el cofre.

 **Emma:** Mills, ¿puedo mostrarte algo?

 **Regina:** -Se gira.- Claro, ¿qué?

 **Emma** : -Extiende el pequeño cofre.- Este pequeño baúl se encontraba en el VW al momento que lo compré. Estaba bajo un asiento, lo descubrí poco tiempo después de comprarlo. Un día que las chicas no podían lavarlo porque estaban de vacaciones y lo mandé a un lavadero de autos. Está algo golpeado, quizás esos rufianes intentaron abrirlo para saber si había dinero. Como sea, se me ocurrió… Quizás sea un delirio, pero pensé que tal vez la llave de tu tobillera lo abra.

 **Regina:** ¿Qué? Ay por dios, ¡Cómo se te ocurre! -Mira el cofre.- Es un viejo cacharro, alguna mujer lo debe haber olvidado allí.

 **Emma** : Puede ser pero… ¿podrías intentar abrirlo, aunque sea?

 **Regina** : ¿Hay algo que tú sepas que yo no?

 **Emma** : No por el momento, pero puede que lo averigüemos juntas.

 **Regina:** -La mira de reojo.-

 **Emma:** De verdad, mira, no sé que sea, pero siempre fui una persona intuitiva. He cometido graves errores en mi vida por no seguir a mi intuición. Aprendí de ello. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

 **Regina** : -Aún dudando de la veracidad de las palabras de la rubia, se desprende la tobillera por debajo del pantalón de gomera y toma la llave en su mano derecha- Okay. Espero que no tengas nada entre manos, Swan. -Coloca la llave en el cerrojo del cofre. Ésta baila un poco, pero luego encaja. Le da dos giros. El cofre abre.- No.

 **Emma:** -Mira a Regina, quien se tira hacia atrás y patea la llave- Oye, espera, ¿qué ocurre?

 **Regina** : -A los gritos- ¡¿Quién eres?! Dime quién eres, maldita seas. Quién eres, qué tienes que ver con mi padre y por qué sabías el valor de esa llave. ¡Dime por qué te lo dijo!

 **Emma** : ¡Cálmate ya, Regina! Yo no sé nada, simplemente lo supuse, lo intuí y lo compartí contigo porque imaginé que para ti sería importante. En vez de atacarme a mí fíjate tú por qué conoces o desconoces lo que te rodea.

 **Regina:** -Toma aire y se pone en cuclillas- No sé. No sé.

 **Emma:** -Se le acerca y pone una mano en su hombro- No me ataques, no busco lastimarte. -Se agacha.- ¿Quieres ver qué hay dentro?

 **Regina** : No. Es decir, no estoysegura.

 **Emma:** Podemos abrirlo juntas.

 **Regina:** -La mira directo a los ojos- Está bien.

Abrieron juntas el cofre. Allí encontraron fotos de Regina de pequeña, fotos de su padre, de una mujer que parecía ser su madre y de una pequeña, de entre cuatro y seis años que la tenía en brazos. También dibujos realizados por un niño pequeño en el que se veía, con un trazo particular, dos mujeres adultas, una con panza, un hombre y una niña. La niña tomada de la mano del hombre y de la mujer sin panza, mirando con una sonrisa a la mujer panzona. Luego, al final del nécessaire, una carta. Se encontraba en un sobre amarillo, perfectamente doblada. La morena titubeó, pero luego de cruzar miradas con Emma la abrió. Lo que leyó fue lo siguiente:

 _Querida Hija:_

 _Si estás recibiendo esta carta, será seguramente porque encontraste el verdadero amor. Le pedí a tu padre que te la haga llegar cuando estuvieras próxima a ser mamá, a formar una familia y a ser feliz. Sé que no soy un ejemplo, que nunca lo fui y que no espero que me sigas, pero sí que mis errores te ayuden a ser una mejor persona. A amar de verdad._

 _No dudo en que él habrá sabido guiarte, cuidarte y criarte. Que te llenó de amor, tanto a vos como a tu hermana, y que te dio la familia que yo no fui capaz de darte. De todos modos, tu final será diferente del mío. Todo niño tiene derecho a conocer su historia, incluso siendo pequeño, pero intuyo que, si Henry cumplió mi pedido, tú aún no conoces por completo la tuya. La nuestra. La mía. Es por ello que hoy te entrego esta carta, es hora de que sepas la verdad._

 _Fui una niña intrépida, audaz y muy desfachatada. Estudié baile desde muy joven, incentivada por tu tía. Con tan sólo 13 años comencé la carrera de bailarina profesional de ballet en el Teatro Colón, como sabrás, uno de los más prestigiosos de la Argentina. A los 20 años culminé mis estudios de danza, pero debido a mi baja estatura y a la falta de contactos en el medio me resultó dificultoso ingresar a las tablas. Por este motivo bailaba principalmente en eventos privados y festivales, aunque jamás dejé de presentarme a audiciones. Fue una de éstas la que me cambió, de alguna forma, la vida._

 _Fue en noviembre de 1982. El país estaba pronto a retornar a la democracia. Me presenté a la audición de "El Cisne Negro", un repertorio de ballet que se montaría en el Teatro San Martín. En esa obra restaba importancia la estatura. No es por falsa modestia, pero me destaqué en casi todas las etapas de la selección, llegando a ser una de las favoritas del jurado. Sin embargo, no era la única en destacarme. Eva, una joven bailarina de 18 años también había conseguido obtener excelentes críticas, por lo que ambas debimos elaborar una performance desempate._

 _El día de la presentación, mi tía tuvo un sospechoso accidente. Un bus de la línea 168 la envistió cruzando con el semáforo en rojo, causándole múltiples fracturas y una gran pérdida de sangre. Obviamente que desistí de ir a la audición y llegué lo más rápido que pude al hospital. Ella no había perdido el conocimiento y cuando me vio, acarició mi mejilla y me dijo "Cora, mi bella, no dejes de presentarte por mí. Esta es una prueba más que te pone la vida, yo voy a estar bien, ve y demuéstrale al jurado de lo que eres capaz. Lucha por tus sueños. Necesitarás mucho valor, fuerza y coraje para cumplirlos."_

 _Le hice caso y fui. Con todo el pesar del mundo dancé como nunca lo había hecho. Sin embargo, perdí la audición. Esa misma noche, mi tía falleció. Dos semanas después vi a Eva a los besos con uno de los integrantes del jurado._

 _Admito que ese hecho me partió en dos, pero no fue el que desencadenó mi perdición. Un mes después de la muerte de mi tía, comenzaron las audiencias de conciliación previas al juicio por el accidente. Allí conocí al chofer del colectivo. Después de ese día, sólo lo vi una vez más. Fue una noche de marzo de 1983. Salía de un albergue transitorio del barrio de Almagro… con Eva. Fue así como comprendí su juego. Entendí lo que había ocurrido. Siendo apenas una teenager, Eva había sabido utilizar su cuerpo para seducir a quienes le permitirían acceder fácilmente a cumplir sus sueños. El mundo es machista, y pocas son las mujeres que se atreven a desafiar sus leyes. Mi tía fue una de ellas. Espero que tú, hija mía, seas otra. Yo no tuve ese valor._

 _A partir de allí, empecé a utilizar mi cuerpo cual si fuera una mercancía. Me acosté con el mismo jurado que Eva, por supuesto. Y también, con todo miembro del jurado de índole masculino. Cuando me llegó la propuesta de protagonizar El Cisne Negro, está en claro que la rechacé. Sólo me encamé para vengarme. Para vengarme de Eva… y vengar la muerte de mi tía._

 _A partir de allí, lo tuve todo y me vacié por dentro. Comencé a trabajar como promotora, hasta que conocí a un manager de modelos de Turismo Carretera, casado por supuesto, con el que me acostaba todos los lunes y miércoles de la semana. Él consiguió darme un empleo como promotora de Volkswagen, pese a mi baja estatura. Me pagaba muy bien y me hizo conocer a varios individuos más que comencé a llamar clientes con los que por una suma de billetes verdes pasaba las noches de mis dos décadas y media de vida. Sin embargo, fue durante el día que conocí al hombre que más me amó. Tu papá._

 _Comenzamos siendo amigos, y sinceramente nunca quise que fuéramos más que eso. No quería arrastrarlo a arruinarse la vida. Fue mi primer y único amigo. Mi primer y único amor. La única persona a la que podía confiarle todo y, aun así, seguía manifestándome afecto. Él estaba casado, yo lo sabía, y sólo porque también lo quería, no quise destruir su matrimonio. Quizás por esto fue que nunca pasó "nada" entre nosotros. Nada más que un amor puro, corto y eterno, que sólo pudo dar una corta rienda cuando me atreví a contarle la verdad acerca de mi patología. Cuando quedé embarazada de ti, nuestra "amistad" llevaba dos meses. No sé con exactitud quién es tu papá biológico y creo que no lo sabré nunca. Por las noches, la heroína era lo único que me ayudaba a salir, a olvidar lo que la vida me había deparado por cobarde. Henry quiso ayudarme. Quiso amarme. Apenas supe que vendrías, quise despojarte de mí. Me parecía un acto completamente egoísta traerte al mundo, para que seas, como yo, una infeliz. Sin embargo, él no me dejó. Me pidió que te tenga, que me cuidara y que te cuidara. Que tomara la medicación para que tú no nacieras con la misma enfermedad con la que la muerte me habrá llevado pronto. Muchos lo llaman por el nombre de su causante, el Virus de Inmunodeficiencia Humana. Otros le dicen SIDA por las siglas del síndrome. Yo simplemente le llamo La Cosa. Esa cosa que, cuando finalmente decidí dejar de autodestruirme, se encargó de seguir haciéndolo por mí._

 _Cuando llevaba cuatro meses, él dejó a su mujer. Le imploré que no lo hiciera, pero me dijo que no podía engañarla. Que me amaba y que, aunque yo no lo quisiera corresponder, él ya no podía amarla. Sé que fue un acto de amor, pero me destrozó el alma por Zelena. Esa pequeña, tu hermana mayor, es muy apegada a él. Temí que, cuando se separara, ella sufriera. Sin embargo tu padre es un gran hombre y la está llevó como un campeón. Siempre traía a la nena a los controles, ella le hablaba a la panza y te hacía dibujitos que cuando naciera te iba a regalar. Yo guardé algunos en el cofre, espero que sepas valorarlos. El arte de una niña de cinco años suele ser algo surrealista._

 _Cursando el octavo mes de embarazo me diagnosticaron un tumor de páncreas que casi me cuesta la vida, y a ti también. Sin embargo sobrevivimos. Naciste un 15 de julio, radiante y hermosa. Hacía frío. Tu hermanita llegó con dos bufandas y tres camperas para conocerte. Bueno, ya sabrás, tu padre es un exagerado. Verte me hizo feliz. Fuiste, eres y serás lo más lindo que me dio la vida, aunque ya esté próxima a acabárseme. El tumor que me diagnosticaron hizo metástasis en todo mi cuerpo. Mi enfermedad, seguramente, colaboró para que su propagación fuese en tiempo récord. Pronto, no sé si en una semana, un mes o un semestre, dejaré este mundo. Espero poder cuidarte desde donde esté. No dudes que desde allí también te amaré. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme por no haber podido ser la madre que hubieras soñado. Por no poder ser, en sí, tu madre. Por pedirle a tu padre que te oculte parte de tu historia. Quizás algún día seas madre y me entiendas. Una para sus hijos quiere lo mejor, y ellos simplemente nos tienden a imitar, aun siendo sólo unos bebés._

 _Te ama,_

 _Mamá._


	10. Capítulo 9: Mi persona favorita en el mu

**Capítulo 9: Mi persona favorita en el mundo**

Zelena había tenido una noche larga, pero bastante productiva en materia monetaria. El público de la ROC empezaba a poblar la isla. Un público mayoritariamente masculino y de buena posición económica. De todos modos, el verdadero afluente de gente llegaría a partir del día siguiente, una vez que los corredores estuvieran instalados en los distintos hoteles del centro turístico. Ya de día, la joven trabajadora nocturna se dirigió a su departamento ubicado en una de las principales calles del St. James, la _Costa de Platino_ de la ciudad. Su ventanal en un piso 30 alcanzaba a tener vista a la costa, aunque con suerte se podía llegar a distinguir una ola de otra sobre esa altura. Su cortina verde blackout impedía el paso de la luz del sol que anunciaba el comienzo del día y, como consiguiente, el de su descanso. Sin embargo, cuando disponía a dormirse ya en camisón, el sonido del timbre perturbó su relax.

 **Zelena:** ¿Quién es?

 **Xxx** : ¡Policía!

 **Zelena** : ¿Y qué se le ofrece?

 **Xxx:** Necesito pasar a realizarle un interrogatorio.

 **Zelena:** Envíen una orden judicial con citación en la comisaría. Para ingresar a mi departamento requieren, además, una orden de allanamiento.

 **Xxx:** Ábreme la puerta, puta de mierda, si no querés que te la destroce.

 **Zelena** : ¡No! ¿Vos y cuantos más, rubiecita acartonada?

 **Xxx** : Conste que me obligaste. Charles, adelante.

Dos uniformados, un hombre y una mujer, ingresaron al domicilio de Fisher sin demasiados impedimentos. Charles, como aparentaba llamarse el primero, derribó la puerta de dos golpes y tomó a la muchacha de ojos verdes de los brazos, tendiéndola boca abajo en la cama con la boca tapada mientras ésta intentaba pedir ayuda.

 **Charles** : Ni se te ocurra moderme la mano, mal parida, que te vas a enterar de lo que soy capaz.

 **Xxx:** Dejala. Es una pobre ramera sin juicio.

 **Zelena:** -Cuando el hombre le quita la mano de la boca.- Maldita porquería. ¡Auxilio!

 **Xxx:** ¿Qué más vas a gritar? "Auxilio… ¿policia?" soy yo la policía, mamita.

 **Zelena:** Ni siquiera mostraste tu placa.

 **Xxx:** Es verdad, soy un poco ajena a las formalidades. -Saca una placa.- Aurora Bolger, oficial de policía.

 **Zelena:** ¿Qué quieres?

 **Xxx:** Saber un poco de ti. Ah, y de tus padres, si es posible.

 **Zelena** : No tengo.

 **Xxx:** Claro que sí, todos tenemos.

 **Zelena** : Pues yo no. No están vivos.

 **Xxx** : Oh, eso es otra cosa. ¿Los veías a menudo?

 **Zelena:** ¿Qué carajo le importa? ¡Lárgueme!

 **Xxx** : Me importa, querida. De otra forma no realizaría este operativo para consultartelo.

 **Zelena:** Tú no eres policía, ¡Esto es ilegal!

 **Xxx** : Quizás, pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Mira, me gusta llevarme bien con mis potenciales enemigos, para que no dejen de ser simplemente… potenciales. Si cooperas, te dejaré en paz. Si no lo haces me encargaré de destruir todo tu departamento y dejarte parapléjica. Tú decides. No lo haré yo, por supuesto, pero como sabes… no estoy sola.

 **Zelena** : No sé nada de mis padres. A mi padre dejé de verlo aproximadamente cuando tenía seis años y a mi madre, a los 20. Sé que ambos están muertos y no tengo nada de ellos, no entiendo qué quiere de mí.

 **Xxx:** Saber qué supiste de ellos, luego que dejaste de verlos.

 **Zelena:** Nada. -Charles la golpea.- ¡Basta!

 **Xxx:** Basta digo yo, jovencita. No mientas. Cuánto menos cooperes. -Saca un cigarro y lo enciende.- Peor te irá.

 **Zelena** : -Forcejea- Es que no sé nada. Supe que mi padre hacía top race y que murió en las pistas. De mi madre no quise saber más nada, salvo que se casó nuevamente y se perdió por su sed de venganza. Más no supe.

 **Xxx:** ¿Hermanos?

 **Zelena** : No tengo. -La aprieta nuevamente.- ¡Es verdad!

 **Xxx** : Sabes que no.

 **Zelena** : No la conozco, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Era chica cuando la vi nacer y mi madre nunca quiso decirme ni cómo se llamaba. Nada.

 **Xxx:** Bien, déjala.

Charles: -La suelta.- ¿Sólo eso? -Golpea sus puños- ¡Hay que hacerla hablar!

 **Xxx:** No hace falta, darling. No sabe más nada. Lo sé. Lo veo en su cara. Vamos.

 **Zelena** : -Intenta incorporarse.- ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Te denunciaré! ¡Es abuso de autoridad y no especificó el caso por el cual se me interrogó!

 **Xxx** : No hay ningún caso, chica.

 **Zelena** : -Se acerca al ventanal.- Ustedes no son policías, Lo supe desde un principio, ¡Manga de mafiosos! Encima me amenazan.

 **Xxx:** Y tu nombre no es Zelena Fisher, ¿no? Por lo menos tu nombre completo. No, no lo somos. De todos modos, gracias por tu ayuda. Pierde cuidado, ya nos volveremos a ver. -Guiña el ojo derecho y le tira un beso.- No nos extrañes.

-Afuera-

 **Xxx** : -Tira el cigarrillo en la calle, mientras su acompañante la observa.-

 **Charles** : ¿Y bien, Rose? ¿Cómo seguimos?

 **Rose** : Ya te dije. Detesto repetir las cosas.

 **Charles** : Me refiero a la muchacha esta. Puede mandar a analizar las huellas digitales de la casa, buscarnos… No quisiste que usáramos guantes.

 **Rose** : Le quitaba credibilidad al atuendo y, además, no son necesarios. Para empezar, no ingresé al país por migraciones. Lo haré, por supuesto, pero en unas horas. De todas formas, tranquilo. Toda la policía metropolitana conoce a las putas de la zona. Difícilmente alguno le tome una denuncia. Por más VIP que resulte, no deja de ser una puta.

* * *

Regina estaba inerte. Muchos pensarán que se podría haber mostrado triste, angustiada, eufórica, ahogada… pero no. La morena era exacta, estructurada hasta para sufrir. Como en la física. la suma de las fuerzas es igual a cero, la suma de sus emociones anuló su reacción. Estaba rabiosa, y a la vez conmovida. Tan sorprendida como defraudada. Emma no se animaba a hablarle. La veía en cuclillas mirando a un punto fijo. Seria. Vacía. La rubia sólo atinó a tocarle la espalda, acto que Mills reprendió tomándole bruscamente el brazo, aún sin quitar la vista del punto. LA corredora mufó y se alejó. La entendía, pero ella no tenía la culpa de su pesar. Luego de un rato notó que varios medios comenzaron a instalar sus cámaras en el portón del taller. Posiblemente quería retratar la salida del coche de carreras hacia su embarque rumbo a Barbados. Por fin se animó interrumpir el silencio.

 **Emma:** Regina, sé que no es momento, pero están llegando algunos medios. Si no te encuentras bien puedo salir y brindarles algunas notas para distraerlos, mientras tú sales vestida de mecá…

 **Regina** : -La interrumpe- Oh, claro. ¡Por favor! Si me encuentro en mi mejor momento. -Deja de tener la mirada perdida se vuelve, revoleando su negra cabellera- Me entero que mi padre no sólo me ocultó la verdad sobre mi madre toda su vida sino también a una hermana. Que, a su vez, a quien llamo mi padre NO es mi padre y que la persona que me trajo al mundo murió debido a una enfermedad que causa inmunodeficiencias contraída por ganarse la vida como una prostituta. ¿Por qué estaría mal? Perfecta me siento.

 **Emma** : Hey, Gina, calma. Entiendo tu… bueno tu…

 **Regina:** Mi impotencia, Emma. Eso es lo que siento, impotencia. Ira, bronca, dolor e im po ten cia. Impotencia porque tengo una hermana a la cual no conozco, un padre al que no conozco, una madre a la que no conocí -se quiebra- y otro padre al que creí haber conocido y día a día descubro nuevos motivos para creer que no fue así. -Cae de bruces y se seca las lágrimas-.

 **Emma** : -Se acerca, agacha y luego la toma por la espalda- Vamos Gina, no lo castigues. No sabes cuáles fueron sus motivos. Tu mamá dice en su carta que, si él te ocultó algo, fue por respetar su voluntad.

 **Regina:** Ah sí. -Estira su brazo y vuelca el cofre, haciendo que su contenido se desparrame por el piso del taller.- ¡Una hermana me ocultó! ¿Qué es esto? -Toma un dibujo- ¡¿Qué es?! Porque acá mi madre dice clarito que ella me creía adulta, feliz y en familia con una hermana mayor cuando leyera esto. ¿Vos conocés alguna? Bueno, yo no. Aunque a esta altura ya no me sorprendería que la conocieras. Una, o más… Quizás tenga esta hermana de este padre y 5 hermanos más de mi verdadero padre, que por cierto también desconoce mi existencia.

 **Emma:** Ya, espera. No me ataques, sé que debe ser… difícil. Pero no conoces el motivo por el cual te lo ocultó.

 **Regina** : La familia es parte de la identidad de una persona. Ocultarla es negarme la identidad. Es inconstitucional, un delito y, además, una falta completa de amor y una demostración absoluta de egoísmo. -Se para- Pero esto no es culpa de mi padre. Esto también es mi culpa. Por ser buena, por no resultar tra sgresora, Por no insistirle pensando que le hacía mal hablar de ella y no evaluar que quizás estaba ocultando trapos sucios o medias con agujeros y…

 **Emma** : Espera un segundo, Mills. Cálmate. Cuando dije que no sabes por qué te lo ocultó, me refería a que… bueno. Te ocultó los motivos de la muerte de tu madre, a su pedido y, quizás, para no lastimarte. Tal vez por eso ocultó el destino de tu hermana. Quiero decir… puede que no esté viva, Regina.

 **Regina:** -Agarra una de las dos hojas que componían la carta de su madre y la parte al medio.- ¡Pero si estuviera muerta mínimamente me podría haber hablado de ella! Toda la vida me imaginé una hermana, un hermano, alguien con quien hablar, amar, contarle cosas. ¡Alguien a quien hacerle dibujitos de una familia como ella hizo aquí!

 **Emma** : Te creo. Sé que es duro. -La morena deja caer los papeles al suelo y Swan le toma la mano- Sin embargo te pido por favor que trates de no perder la cordura. Sé que es un poco… extraño que yo, -sonríe de costado- una desquiciada por naturaleza te pida esto, pero debes tomar un poco de aires, despejarte y luego, cuando te sientas un poco mejor, vuelvas a revisar esto. Yo ahora te guardo las cosas y…

 **Regina** : -La interrumpe-¡No! No, no. No quiero tener eso. No. Tenlo tú. Guárdalo si quieres.

 **Emma:** Regina no seas ridícula, por más enojada que te sientas ahora, son los dibujos de tu hermana, la carta de tu madre, las fotos de…

 **Regina** : Sí, sí, sé muy bien lo que contiene ese estuche, gracias. Pero no quiero conservarlo. No en mi casa, no por ahora.

 **Emma** : Bien, como desees. Yo lo voy a guardar, cuando quieras volver a revisarlo estará a tu disposición. -Junta las cosas del suelo.- De todos modos, voy a decirte una cosa. Quizás no te importe. Tal vez pienses que soy una desubicada al decírtelo en este momento en el que tú estás pasando un desarraigo familiar muy grande pero creo que, de algún modo, esta experiencia puede ayudarte. Mira, intuyo que lo sabes puesto que, por lo que he notado, eres una muchacha muy observadora y curiosa, pero igual te comento que mi verdadero nombre es Emma Nolan White. Swan es el apellido de mi abuela materna. Yo tuve un hermano más grande que falleció al año que yo nací. En realidad él había nacido enfermo. Tenía un cuadro de leucemia neonatal, una de las más graves y de peor pronóstico. -Trata de sonreír, para no crearle angustia a Gina.- Le dijeron a mis padres que tenía pocas chances, casi nulas de vivir y que, si sobrevivía, su calidad de vida probablemente fuera deplorable. Pese a ello, ellos desearon buscar un donante de médula. Conseguir uno compatible a esa edad es prácticamente imposible, al menos que se trate de un familiar directo. Un hermano, por ejemplo. Así fue como decidieron tenerme. Básicamente me buscaron para salvarle la vida, pero no conseguí hacerlo. El trasplante fue exitoso. pero a los meses su médula ósea volvió a emitir glóbulos blancos anómalos por doquier y empeoró aún con mayor velocidad que a sus pocos meses de vida. -Se le cae una lágrima que, por un momento, opaca su sonrisa.- Cuando él falleció, ellos se llenaron de bronca, de rencor. Al punto que mi padre no me rozaba, ni siquiera acariciaba mi pelo y mi madre ya no me daba la mamadera. La depresión los asesinó por dentro y, por algún motivo, se vengaron haciéndome sentir, siendo tan sólo una bebé, indiferente para ellos. Gracias a Dios, mi abuela tomó la iniciativa de cuidarme, criarme y amarme como nadie -Pasa su brazo por la nariz.- Me enseñó a amar, me acompañó a la escuela y me esperó cada tarde de mi infancia con la leche y dos medialunas. Es fue y será mi persona favorita en el mundo. A veces siento un poco de rencor con ellos. Pienso que por eso cuando falleció decidí dejar de utilizar el apellido de mis padres y me inculqué el de ella en su honor. Sin embargo, aún cuando estaba enferma, mi abu me decía "Emma, mi bella ojos de mar, no le guardes rencor a tus padres. Perdónalos. Ellos reconocerán su error y te buscarán algún día. Ábreles tu corazón. Enséñales a amar. Yo quizás no pude con tu mamá, pero puede que tú, o que el bisnieto que me des algún día, puedan.". Yo me juré perdonarlos y, aunque siga firme en mi decisión de no llevar su apellido, llevo su sangre y sus raíces. Regina… no castigues a tu padre. Él te amó. Te cuida desde donde esté y, aunque hoy te sientas decepcionada, apuesto que durante años fue tu persona favorita en el mundo.

 **Regina** : -Suspira y pasa el dedo índice sobre la mejilla de Emma, secándosela.- Sí, es verdad. Uno no siempre elige a los mejores ejemplos como sus personas preferidas. -Alza la vista.- Imagino el dolor que sentiste al perder a tu hijo. Quiero decir, el doble dolor, no sólo por la pérdida sino también… bueno, por las palabras de tu abuela.

 **Emma:** Oh… -Se incorpora y gira la vista, tomando un par de lentes de soldar para disfrazar a la morena y conseguir su escapatoria.- Sí, no niego que fue un factor fuerte, pero me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas que hoy, con la carta que tu madre te dejó, reafirmo con fuerzas.

 **Regina:** ¿Qué?

 **Emma:** Que no se necesita concebir a un hijo para ser padre o madre. Se necesita amarlo como tal. Tu padre no fue biológicamente tu padre, pero actuó como tal. Mi abuela no fue mi madre, pero fue el referente familiar que me ayudó a crecer. -Se gira.- Es por eso que sé que, el día que vuelva a formar pareja con una persona, no voy a temer soñar un futuro en conjunto. No me importará que sea difícil, que implique adoptar o ensamblar la familia. Quizás suene algo cursi pero… creo que con amor todo se enfrenta. El afecto no lo hace menos complicado, pero sí más resistible.

La morena quedó muda unos segundos. Esta vez, su vista no estaba perdida, sino fija en los ojos de Emma. Su mente, en las palabras que ésta le había dedicado. Su confidencia y su convicción. Estaba claro que la vida de la corredora no había sido fácil, pero que había sabido enfrentarla con mucha más "garra" que cualquier otra persona que ella conociera hasta el momento. Debía averiguar más del pasado de su madre, del paradero de su hermana, pero no era lo único que debía hacer.

 **Emma:** ¡Regina! ¡Hey! Te perdiste de nuevo.

 **Regina** ; No, no, estoy aquí. -toma los lentes que le tiende Emma.- Disculpa.

 **Emma:** Está bien. -Se agacha.- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en el barco o en la previa a la competencia. Como sea, si se te ocurre algún modo en el que pueda ayudarte, no dudes en buscarme.

 **Regina:** Gracias, Swan, pero dudo que puedas ayudarme ahora. Eso, si es que no tienes otro cofre cuya llave guarde yo aún en un lugar desconocido. -Ríe bajito.-

 **Emma** : ¡Uf! no me hagas ni pensar en dónde puede estar esa llave que invento un _necessaire_ y me pongo a buscar la llave ya. -Ríen juntas.- Bien, de todos modos, ya sabes.

 **Regina** : Si… -Baja la vista y se apoya de costado sobre el pecho de Emma.- Gracias. -Quedan abrazadas unos segundos en silencio. Luego Regina se aleja y la mira.- ¿Sabes? Si puedes ayudarme en algo.

 **Emma:** ¿Sí? Genial. Dime en qué.

 **Regina** : Puedes enseñarme.

 **Emma** : ¿Enseñarte?

 **Regina:** Sí. -Se incorpora, haciendo que la rubia quede mirándola desde abajo.- Enséñame a manejar, Emma. Enséñame a correr.

* * *

¡Gracias a los que leen! Actualizo a los 10 rw. Si llego a los 10 rw en una semana o menos, en la próxima subida pongo dos capítulos juntos.

El capítulo de hoy fue medio palidón pero el que viene va a ser divertido. ¡Saludos!


	11. Capítulo 10: Mi Reina Malvada

**_Capítulo 10: Mi Reina Malvada_**

Emma aceptó el reto. Sí, para ella era todo un reto enseñarle a la hija de su maestro a correr. Una responsabilidad. Una completa locura. No era un secreto que le encantaban las locuras… y Regina también.

Gina entró vestida a su hogar tal cual lo planearon, sin ningún tipo de contratiempos. Llegó a cambiarse, pero al colocarse el calzado notó que ya no llevaba la tobillera: la había dejado en el taller. En algún punto, la idea era que Emma tuviera el cofre, pero ella prefería conservar la llave. Con lo colgada que era su nueva amiga, había pocas probabilidades de que la guardara. Sin embargo, Mills no supo comprender que ella causaba un efecto especial en Swan: la transformaba. Es por esto que, cuando encontró la llave tirada en el taller no dudó en guardarla en su valija. ¡Hasta revisó los bolsillos del traje para no enviar nada de valor a la lavandería! Cosa que jamás hacía. De eso se encargaba Diana, quien siempre renegaba de lo peligrosa que era su amiga para enviar prendas… o realizar cualquier otra cosa que requiriera atención y no fuera sobre ruedas.

No volvieron a verse a bordo. Ambas tenían la opción de viajar en avión (al igual que Robin) y permitir que los coches viajen "solos" en el barco, aunque perderían la rueda de prensa. Tinkerbell no se encontraba en el barco, por lo que Emma razonó que no podría regañarla si viajaba en avión. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a dejar a sus amigos de cuatro ruedas solos. Regina tampoco optó por la opción rápida: el crucero le permitiría dormir unas horas, y no había nada más que anhelara tanto en ese momento como descansar.

En el puerto de Barbados había un arsenal de periodistas, camarógrafos, locutores, conductores y reporteros de todas partes del mundo haciendo guardia desde hacía tres días sólo para retratar la llegada de los corredores y transmitir alguna que otra frase que emitieran a la prensa los recién llegados. Robin salió de la mano de Regina. Él la tomó y ella no lo pensó demasiado en el momento. Ese día su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Los flashes la cegaron. Un observador atento podría haber notado en las fotografías tomadas ese día la tristeza y la sensación de extravío que revelaban sus ojos. Aquella tarde Rob se presentó en el autódromo para realizar una sesión de fotos, al igual que August y Swan. Regina optó por quedarse en el hotel. Ni siquiera miró televisión, ya que al prenderla en todos los medios encontraba noticias acerca de la llegada de ella y su marido. Se veía una y otra vez a ella misma buscando en el vacío aquellas respuestas que no encontraba en su entorno.

Al otro día, un whats app matutino la obligó a despertar antes de lo esperado. Había dormido en el sofá de la habitación que tenían rentada en el apart. Dormir con su marido no estaba dentro de sus planes. "Dark Swan: Buen día, bella durmiente. ¡Es hora de levantarse para comenzar con las clases!"

 **Regina** : -Piensa- No puede ser. –Observa su reloj- ¿En serio? ¿Las cinco y veinte? Esta mujer debe estar bromeando. –Escribe.- Oh, si, claro. ¿No puedes dormir? Ya, algunos si conciliamos el sueño. ¿Te hospedas por el centro?

 **Emma:** -Con algo de frío en la puerta del hotel, escribe: - Me hospedo en el mismo hotel que tú Regina, es el oficial de los corredores. Estoy fuera de la sala esperándote en el portón, si no mandé a llamarte al cuarto, es para no ponerte en aprietos. Yo ya dormí y llevo encima los trajes, cascos y algún aperitivo para degustar en la mañana. Si deseas aprender a conducir, debes practicar en el horario en el que no hay automóviles circulando. Será mi responsabilidad y tampoco quiero meterme en líos.

Regina: -Escribe.- Ok. Me cambio y bajo. Te pido por favor que no vuelvas a llamarme Bella Durmiente. Siempre me molestó ver el papel pasivo que tenían las princesas en los cuentos clásicos. Las únicas que tenían actitudes realmente proactivas eran las villanas.

Emma: Muy bien, Reina Malvada, la espero en el VW. El auto de carreras lo tengo en el autódromo y por seguridad no puedo sacarlo a estas horas, tiene mil alarmas ese lugar. De todos modos no creo que te moleste practicar con el auto de tu padre. –Envía.-

La clase resultaría muy particular. Detalle que Emma notó ya desde antes de comenzar, cuando vio a la dama vestida con una calza negra y una musculosa blanca. _"No me niego al casco porque no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer, pero no voy a ponerme esos trajes robóticos para aprender a estacionar"_ Dijo al notar la mirada abrumadora de la corredora, que la observó de pies a cabeza; y agregó: _"Además… debía venirme cómoda. Supongo que para aprender a sincronizar los pedales no es muy cómodo estar en tacos y con ropa que no me permita abrirme de piernas."_ La rubia estuvo a punto de objetar que pisar el embrague, el freno y/o el acelerador de modo relativamente frecuente no implicaba abrirse de piernas pero decidió callar. Había información que, por el momento, era mejor guardarla.

La clase comenzó por la previa explicación de los pedales, siguió por el arranque y el saque del freno de manos; y avanzó por el uso de la palanca de cambio. Quizás esto resulte un detalle sin importancia, salvo por el hecho de que Regina no conseguía moverla en la justa dirección y fue la mano de Emma la que se posicionó por sobre la de la morena para guiarla. En aquel momento cruzaron miradas e intercambiaron sonrisas. Tal vez notaron que aquel sólo era el comienzo y que no sería la última vez que las manos de la joven de ojos claros la guiarían.

La competencia sería en un mes. Emma parecía ni notarlo. Mientras otros corredores sentían puro estrés y frustración, ella sólo experimentaba una inusual adrenalina por la cual apenas lograba conciliar 4 horas de sueño y, aún así, se mostraba llena de energía constantemente. Las clases con Regina fueron avanzando con éxito. La morena quizás no lo llevara en la sangre, pero lo llevaba en el alma.

Zelena denunció el allanamiento ilegal a su casa en tres fiscalías diferentes. (La comisaría no era una opción, la mayoría eran clientes suyos que no la tomaban demasiado en serio): Sin embargo, su accionar no condujo a ningún sitio. Tink realizó el ingreso al país la tarde del allanamiento.

El viernes previo a la competencia, una de las marcas auspiciantes organizaba un cóctel en el que se encontraban invitados los corredores más reconocidos del mundo, participaran o no de la ROC. Por supuesto, también estarían presentes sus representantes y algunas damas contratadas para complacer a los solteros… y a los casados también.

Robin acordó con Regina encontrarse a unas cuadras del sitio e ingresar juntos. Luego, podía hacer lo que ella deseara. La alfombra de ingreso, atestada de periodistas, no podía ser foco de chismes una semana antes de la carrera, pero dentro, todo pasaría desapercibido.

Ingresaron juntos alrededor de las 9 p. m. Emma había llegado dos horas antes. Al ingresar, la morena se dirigió directamente a la mesa de bocados de queso que estaba en el primer piso, al culminar la recepción.

 **Emma:** ¡Regina! Por fin. Ya estaba por acabarme la bandeja.

 **Regina:** Dime por favor que no te comiste todos los que faltan.

 **Emma:** No. No lo hice

 **Regina:** -Exhala- Uf, ya te veía vomitando en la práctica de mañana.

 **Emma:** No me comí todos los que faltan… de esa bandeja. De las otras tres no dije nada.

 **Regina:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Emma:** ¡Las camareras son muy serviciales! Reponen lo servido apenas se acaba.

 **Regina** : ¡Eso no implica que te lo tengas que comer todo!

 **Emma** : No me alces la voz, -se mete un bocado- después de todo es tu culpa.

 **Regina** : ¡¿Mi culpa?!

 **Emma** : Dijiste que ibas a estar 8.30 y que nos encontraríamos en este punto en común porque el salón es enorme y sino luego no nos veríamos jamás. Estar media hora al lado de las tostadas con quesos de distintos gustos no es algo a lo que pueda resistirme fácilmente.

 **Regina** : -Bajando la voz- Nos encontramos acá porque tú lo pediste. Yo sólo dije que debía ser en un punto en común. Tardé porque Robin llegó tarde a retirarme. Aparentemente se le había acabado su gel capilar y no conseguía repuesto.

 **Emma:** ¡Habías propuesto el baño! No es un lugar muy agradable para encontrarse con alguien. Menos mal que fue aquí. No me hubiera gustado estar clavada media hora luego de que a alguien le cayera mal el oporto.

 **Regina** : Diaj…

 **Emma:** Ahora cuéntame qué pasó realmente. –Come otro bocado.- Comprar un gel no tarda más de cinco minutos. Más si te hacen pasar a pagar a la caja por ser –hace gesto de comillas- fa mo so. Incluso podrías haberle ofrecido el tuyo.

 **Regina:** No uso. Y aunque lo hiciera, no lo habría utilizado. Usa una única marca de gel, importada y que en este lugar no se consigue fácilmente. –Toma ella también una tostada.- Me dijo que recorrió seis perfumerías antes de conseguirlo. Y le creo.

 **Emma:** -Revolea los ojos- Dios. Ese hombre es más gay que yo. –Fija la vista.- Opa opa… qué tenemos por allá…

 **Regina:** -Sigue su mirada- ¿Qué? No entiendo.

 **Emma:** Ahí, la joven de vestido violeta. ¿Sabés quién es?

 **Regina:** No es un vestido. Es un mono, sólo que es sueltito, ¿No ves que tiene como pantalones?

 **Emma:** Interesante. Parece que la monita anda buscando una gorila que la acompañe.

 **Regina** : ¿Qué? No puede ser en serio. –Se pone seria y mira hacia la chica.- No es lesbiana, va, no creo. Si lo fuera lo sabría. Además. ¡Emma! ¡Me dijiste que te gustaban las morochas!

 **Emma:** -Se tienta mientras come, y se tapa la boca para hablar, sin llegar a tragar- Cuando dices palabras muy argentinas como _morocha_ me pones de buen humor. ¿Entonces la conoces? ¿Quién es?

 **Regina:** Se llama Ashley. Ashley Boyd. Es la hija de un viejo corredor de rally que se retiró hace unos años.

 **Emma:** ¡Brian Boyd! ¡Por supuesto! No sabía que también estaría aquí.

 **Regina:** -Sacude la cabeza- ¿Es en serio? Me pides que venga a la fiesta para no aburrirte y ya sales a la cacería de brujas. –Hace un silencio.- Además mírala –señala a la rubia- viene a acompañar al padre, no creo que esté buscando una compañía aquí.

 **Emma:** -Toma del brazo a Regina y la gira, haciendo que la mire.- Gina, mira. Ninguna mujer que no esté desesperada por mantener sexo lésbico asiste a una cena de gala con una tobillera de arcoiris elástica en su pie izquierdo. ¡Ni siquiera el violeta del arcoiris le pega con el del vestido!

 **Regina** : ¡Es un mono! Y no entiendo cómo viste su tobillera. –Baja la vista.- Ah sí, ya veo cómo la viste. Encima de que se pone un mono Old-Fashioned, le queda corto.

 **Emma:** -Toma el último bocado de queso untable de la bandeja y lo muerde.- Si no te conociera, diría que estás celosa. –Ríe.-

 **Regina** : -Enojada.- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Emma** : - Divertida- Sólo fue un chiste…

 **Regina** : - Le saca lo que le queda del bocado de la mano- ¡Evidentemente estás en chis-tonta, Dark Swan! –Tira la tostada a un tacho de basura cercano- ¡Ya deja de comer! que mañana vas a vomitarle el auto a papá.

 **Emma** : -Esboza una sonrisa.-

 **Regina** : -Se gira.- Y no me mires con esa cara.

 **Emma** : ¿Qué cara?

 **Regina** : No sé, esa que pones tú a veces.

 **Emma:** No sé de qué hablas.

 **Regina:** Pusiste la misma cara cuando no podía detener el limpiaparabrisas hace unas semanas.

 **Emma** : Oh, sí… -Vuelve a sonreír, tentada.-

 **Regina:** ¡Esa! ¡Esa misma cara! ¡No lo hagas, Swan! –Se apoya en el mantel y sin querer lo corre, volcando una copa que había sobre éste- Ogh, no. ¿Ves lo que consigues? Eso es lo que logras burlándote de mí.

 **Emma** : -Busca una servilleta de tela y la pone por debajo del mantel- Ya vendrán a limpiarlo. Esto hará que no llegue a la madera. –Se gira y la mira.- Y, Gina, no es a propósito. No estoy burlándome de ti. Jamás lo haría. Simplemente es el gesto que me sale hacer cuando… bueno, cuando me enterneces.

 **Regina:** Cuándo te… ¿qué?

 **Emma:** Cuando me enterneces. Me dio mucha ternura cuando no podías frenar el parabrisas el otro día porque te alteraste, te dio mucha vergüenza, tus cachetes estaban colorados. Te ves muy tierna cuando te pones colorada. Que hayas dicho que iba a devolver en el auto de tu padre también me dio ternura porque, aunque ahora sea mío, nombraste al escarabajo como si fuéramos dos adolescentes que toman el auto de sus padres para hacer locuras y… -Baja la mirada.- Bueno, es extraño decirlo pero a veces, cuando estamos juntas, me haces sentir… no lo sé. Me siento más joven a tu lado.

 **Regina:** -Sonríe, mira al techo y luego la mira- Bien, Emma… digamos que no eres el mejor ejemplo de la madurez que conozco –Ríen ambas- pero… debo admitir que me pasa lo mismo.

 **Emma:** -Alza las cejas.-

 **Regina:** Quiero decir… cuando estoy contigo hago cosas raras, locas, cosas que jamás haría. Te conozco hace un poco más de dos meses, y sin embargo… -Se humedece los labios con la lengua y toma aire- Sin embargo sabes más de mí que cualquiera de las personas que conocí en estos últimos diez años. Me haces vivir una adolescencia tardía Swan. Nunca me imaginé conduciendo, y hoy me veo a diario andando en el VW de mi padre a las cinco de la madrugada esquivando borrachos noctámbulos e imbéciles que no saben respetar los semáforo. –Ríen a la vez.-

 **Emma:** Es cierto. Una locura. Y yo enseñándote. –Se pausa.- Wow.

 **Regina:** ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?

 **Emma:** Nada… es sólo… -Toma aire.- El tiempo que estuve embarazada me la pasaba planteándome qué iba a ser de mi hijo cuando tuviera, no sé, tres años y le debiera enseñar cosas, por ejemplo, a agarrar los cubiertos correctamente, no apoyar los codos en la mesa, evitar eructar en público o no comerse los mocos. –Sopla- ¡Aún yo no sé agarrar los cubiertos! Mis codos viven sobre el mantel, me comí los mocos hasta los diez años que me intoxiqué y… casi supero el récord Guiness al eructo de mayor duración en América del Norte. ¡Sería un desastre!

 **Regina** : -Ríe.-Eres un caso.

 **Emma:** De verdad. Jamás pensé que podría enseñarle algo a alguien.

 **Regina:** Ahora entiendo tu devoción por los sándwiches.

 **Emma:** Me facilitan la vida.

 **Regina:** Siempre de está a tiempo para aprender.

 **Emma** : Claro. Mírate, eres toda una corredora.

 **Regina:** Me refería a ti. Ven, vamos a aquella mesa, parece desocupada. –Toma un plato y comienza a servirse vitel toné y un poco de puré de manzana.-

 **Emma** : Ok. –Mira el plato de Regina.- Eso se ve horrible. ¿Lo probaste alguna vez?

 **Regina:** Claro que lo probé. No es de mis platos preferidos, pero no es para mí, es para ti.

 **Emma:** ¿Para mí? Diaj. Además, no puedo. –Se toca el contorno de su tórax.- Mi personal trainner me ha dicho que no puedo comer más porque mañana no estaré en forma para la corrida matutina. Su corrida matutina, en realidad.

 **Regina:** -Ríe.- Vamos, ven. –La toma del brazo.- El peceto no será muy rico, pero tiene la consistencia exacta para enseñarle a una persona cómo tomar los cubiertos de forma correcta.

 **Emma:** Ah no, paso.

 **Regina:** Lo harás.

 **Emma:** No. No me harás pasar vergüenza frente a toda esta gente.

 **Regina:** Vamos Emma, tú no conoces el significado de la palabra vergüenza.

 **Emma:** ¡Oye! No es cierto. –Mueve la cabeza en pequeños semicírculos.- Bueno, puede que sea algo descarada pero esto es distinto.

 **Regina:** Ven, nadie nos mirará. –La conduce hasta la mesa señalada y se sientan.- A ver, muéstrame cómo lo haces.

 **Emma:** -Toma los cubiertos y hace patinar el peceto por el plato, tirando algo de puré de manzana en el mantel-.

 **Regina:** Okay. -Se para, y se pone detrás de Emma, agachada.-Mira, le tenedor se toma con los dientes hacia abajo, con los dedos índice y pulgar. –Coloca su pera en el hombro de Emma, y toma su mano.- Ábrela. Bien. Luego, pones el pulgar en la mitad del cubierto, das vueltas los dientes para que sostengan la carne… -Cierra su puño, guiando los dedos de Emma.- Bien, ahora el índice debe quedar cerca del cuello del tenedor para poder darle firmeza al agarre.

 **Emma:** -Gira levemente su cabeza, dejando su nariz a la altura de la de Regina, casi al roce.- Firmeza al agarre. Ajá.

 **Regina:** … Luego toma el cuchillo, también entre los dedos índice y pulgar. Aquí puedes poner pulgar un poco más hacia arriba.- Coloca su otro brazo junto al de Emma, quedando, de alguna forma, abrazada a la joven.- No dejes que el índice toque la hoja cortante. Eso cambia el ángulo de corte, puede dañar el plato y… -Gira la cara, y al verla, nota que su boca a un poco más de medio centímetro de la de la rubia- y… em, bueno… es de mala educación.

 **Emma** : -Mete los labios hacia adentro- Okay…

 **Regina:** Bueno, ahora… -Sin quitarle la mirada.- Vas a cortar un pedazo. Para no subir los codos, debes acercar ambos brazos y cortar en un ángulo agudo. Lleva los codos hacia atrás y hacia abajo –La acompaña con sus brazos, los cuales al acercarse de un modo estrecho juntan los senos de la rubia.- bien, ahora mientras sostienes con el índice por aquí… deslizas el cuchillo, hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

 **Emma:** -Da vuelta la mirada hacia su otro hombro y balbucea- Dios.

 **Regina:** Bien, despacio. Quizás tardes más en cortarlo pero eso hace que el filo no se trabe en la carne y dé un corte más prolijo. Aunque no lo creas, es mejor cuando subes y bajas despacio pero con firmeza y sin pausa. Da… un mejor resultado. Bien ¡Lo hiciste!

 **Emma:** -Vuelve a mirar al frente- ¡Ja! Qué bien…

 **Regina** : Ahora métetelo en la boca. No bajes el índice para cerrar el puño, y úntalo en el puré.

 **Emma** : Oh no, eso es un asco.

 **Regina** : Vamos.

 **Emma** : Lo haré si tú también comes un bocado.

 **Regina** : Como quieras.

 **Emma:** -Come un bocado, seguido por la mirada de Regina, cuya respiración podía sentir al inhalar.-Te toca.

 **Regina:** Y…resulta que la clase terminó.

 **Emma:** ¡No! –La toma del brazo izquierdo- Te quedas ahí. ¡Avioncito!

 **Regina:** No seas ridícula. ¡Bajaste el índice!

 **Emma** : Rum rum el avión está llegando a su pista de aterrizaje… pero no se abre…

 **Regina** : Okay. –Abre la boca y cierra los ojos.-

 **Emma:** -La ve y corre el tenedor, acercando de a poco su cara, titubeante.-

 **Xxx:** ¡Oy pero qué hot estamos hoy!

 **Emma** : -Se echa a la derecha- ¡¿Qué?!

 **Regina:** -Abre los ojos.- ¡Ashley! –Se incorpora de inmediato.- Qué… ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

 **Ashley:** Bien, supongo. ¿Robin? Siempre dije que era un flaco sin prejuicios. Me gustan las parejas swingers

 **Regina:** ¿Qué? No, yo…

 **Emma:** Regina me estaba enseñando a usar los cubiertos. –Se para- ¿Ashley Boyd, cierto? ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Emma. –Le tiende la mano.-

 **Ashley:** -Devuelve el gesto.- Un gusto, ¿Emma…?

 **Regina:** Swan. Ella es Emma Swan, corre en la ROC de este año. –Se sacude un poco, quitando los pliegues del vestido.- Sé que fue algo rara la situación pero…

 **Ashley:** Oh, está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones al respecto. ¿Nueva en el ámbito, entonces?

 **Emma** : Así es. –Mira a la morena de reojo.- Un poco por ello es que Regina me estaba explicando esto que viste.

 **Ashley** : -Alza las cejas.-

 **Emma** : Ya sabes, modales y eso.

 **Ashley:** Oh claro, sí, por supuesto. ¿Llegaron a la cuchara? –Se pone entre Emma y Regina, de espaldas a Regina y apoya un brazo sobre la mesa.-

 **Emma** : Bueno… en realidad no, ya que lo preguntas.

 **Ashley:** -Toma una cuchara de la mesa y la posa sobre su nariz, deslizándola despacio hacia sus labios- Bueno, si quieres yo puedo enseñarte algunas cosas interesantes que se pueden hacer… -Empuja a Gina hacia atrás con la cola- …con la cuchara.

 **Regina:** Okay, ¡Suficiente!

 **Emma:** ¿Qué…?

 **Regina** : Me voy a tomar algo de aire, salgo un rato. ¿Sí?

 **Ashley:** Puedes ir tranquila, Hood. –Gira la cabeza hacia Emma.- Yo puedo continuar con tus clases. ¿Llegaron a las copas?

 **Regina** : ¡Pero qué…! ¡No! Emma no puede tomar, mañana tiene entrenamiento.

 **Ashley** : Eso no es así, los sábados no hay entrenamiento, Regina.

 **Regina** : Tiene ooootra clase de entrenamiento.

 **Ashley** : ¿Cuál?

 **Regina** : -Se acerca, quedando cara a cara con Ashley- Una que no te incumbe.

 **Emma:** Bueno, bueno, bueno. – Las separa- Ashley, ¿me disculpas un momento? Tengo que hablar con ella.

 **Ashley:** Claro. –Se aleja.-

 **Emma** : -A Regina.- ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

 **Regina:** ¿A mí? Nada, es sólo que si tomas, con lo que comiste, mañana vomitarás toda la mañana. Además, está claro que lo que ella busca es enseñarte a usar las copas, pero como sostenes.

 **Emma:** Bueno, ¿qué me dices de suspender el entrenamiento de mañana?

 **Regina:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Emma:** Vamos, dame un descansito.

 **Regina** : -Se traba- Sí, bueno, está bien, quizás puedo ir algo más lento y…

 **Emma:** No, Regina. Entiende, practicamos de madrugada y si me voy con ella no puedo dejarla a las cinco de la mañana para ir a correr.

 **Regina:** ¿Estás diciéndome que…?

 **Emma:** Sí. Báncame en esta. Por favor.

 **Regina** : -Traga saliva, angustiada.- Creí que las rubias gringas no eran tu tipo.

 **Emma:** Soy flexible. Mira, no sé por qué voy a contarte esto, pero… en fin. Hace más de dos meses que no tengo sexo con nadie. Esta chica está buena, me interesa y sé que no me voy a quedar enganchada porque vino para la fiesta y después se vuelve con su padre a dónde sea que viven en Europa y no la veo más. ¿Entiendes? Yo… bueno, creo que es una situación perfecta.

 **Regina** : -Conteniendo las lágrimas, con una mano en la nariz- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres estar con ella sólo porque no hay forma de que quedes vinculada sentimentalmente?

 **Emma** : ¡Bingo! Es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo. Entonces… ¿Podemos cancelar lo de mañana? ¿Sí? Prometo recuperar la clase otro día, no sé, un martes a las doce de la noche o…

 **Regina** : - Se da vuelta y seca las lágrimas con el codo para que Emma no las note- ¡Ve! Ya, calla. Yo… -Se aleja y balbucea.- Estúpida inmadura. –En voz alta- Voy al baño, sabes, se me está corriendo el delineador… compré uno de mala calidad.

 **Emma** : ¡Regina! Espera, ¿estás bien?

 **Regina:** -Ya lejos- Sí, pierde cuidado. –Corre, y se esconde en el baño de damas. Se pone a llorar elevando sus rodillas para poder tapar su cara detrás de ellas, debajo de las piletas.-

Zelena había llegado a la fiesta poco después que Regina. Sabía que su levante comenzaría entrada la madrugada, pero no dejaban ingresar a nadie luego de las 10 p. m. y la cena se terminaba de servir poco antes de ese horario, por lo que no perdería la oportunidad de picar algo como plus en el evento. Jamás imaginaría que su primer reencuentro a solas con su hermana sería en un _toillette._

 **Zelena:** -Ingresa al baño y escucha sollozos. Se agache y ve a Regina debajo del lavatorio- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

 **Regina:** -Se seca las lágrimas con el codo- Sí, si.

 **Zelena:** -Saca unas toallas descartables del contenedor y se las da.- Veo.

 **Regina** : -Se seca la cara y luego se suena la nariz.- Gracias.

 **Zelena:** No hay de qué. –Le tiende una mano.- Vamos, arriba.

 **Regina:** -La toma y se para.- Estoy bien es sólo… un lapsus de momento. Discúlpame. –Toma otras toallas y se termina de secar la cara.- Soy Regina.

 **Zelena:** Lo sé. Mi nombre es Zelena. –Sonríe de costado.- Y ¿Sabés? Sé por qué estás así. Lo vi.

 **Regina:** ¿Qué viste?

 **Zelena:** Vi como, sin reparar en lo que te podía afectar coqueteaban con otras personas en tu cara y a la vista de todos.

 **Regina** : No, bueno, no es eso. Es decir yo… no somos nada nosotr…

 **Zelena** : Es tu marido, mujer, es entendible.

 **Regina:** ¿Qué?

 **Zelena:** Sí, lo vi cuando coqueteaba con la mujer de Loeb. Por más crisis de pareja que puedan llegar a tener, no se le abruma la dignidad a una mujer con esas cosas.

 **Regina:** Oh, sí, claro… eso viste.

 **Zelena:** Sí. Igual, déjame decirte algo: los hombres apestan. Son unos idiotas. Y un mal necesario también. En mi caso, sobre todo.

 **Regina** : Ja, puede ser. Quizás no todos…

 **Zelena** : Todos. Sin dejar a uno de lado. Mira, por lo menos tu marido está coqueteando con una mujer a la que sabe que no va a levantarse. A mí me han llegado a buscar hombres con los que tuve sexo en la cocina de los eventos a los cuales llevan a sus mujeres. Incluso me han llamado en mansiones privadas, al punto que en mientras chupaba el pene de un ricachón en el baño escuchaba a su mujer hablar de lo maravilloso que era su marido con otra mina que aparentaba ser igual de cornuda y fingía creerle para no arruinar su falsa amistad. Asco.

 **Regina:** Ya veo. Eres… trabajadora sexual.

 **Zelena:** Ramera, puta con clase, sí. Puedes llamarle así, entre nosotras. Es así como me llaman cuando cogen conmigo, de hecho. –Saca una sombra en barra y gira la mirada hacia el espejo, para arreglarse.-

 **Regina:** Ajá. Está bien. Emmm, seguramente te hayan preguntado esto muchas veces pero… si no te gusta, ¿Por qué lo haces?

 **Zelena:** -Sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.- Básicamente… porque no sé hacer otra cosa.

En ese momento, entró Rose y saludó a Regina. Zelena, quién seguía maquillándose, empalideció. Esa voz… la conocía. Sabía perfectamente dónde la había oído antes. Lentamente guardó sus cosméticos e intentó salir de modo sigiloso del baño, aunque cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del toilette alguien más ingresó, obligándola a echarse hacia atrás y cruzar una fugaz mirada con Tinkerbell. Inmediatamente se giró y salió del baño tratando de disimular su presura, pero sin éxito. Tink lo había notado: la había reconocido y debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Salió del baño dejando algo confundida a Gina y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí telefoneó a unos matones. No tuo más que decirles que se trataba de una mujer alta, de ojos verdes que vestía un escotado vestido verde esmeralda y tacos sin antideslizante. Zelena supuso que por su torpeza esa mujer rubia sabría de su reconocimiento y llamó de inmediato a la policía, aunque no esperó para huir de allí.

Regina por su parte decidió irse del evento. Le costaba admitirlo, pero sin poder pasar el rato con Emma, no encontraba ni una buena razón para seguir allí. Al avanzar dos cuadras sobre la calle del lugar, notó que por una trasversal una mujer estaba forcejeando con dos hombres, uno que la tenía amarrada de las muñecas mientras otro la apuntaba con un arma. Llamó al 911 pero nadie atendía así que dejó el teléfono en altavoz y comenzó a gritar "Policía" y "Ayuda". Uno de los hombres giró y la vio, por lo que soltó uno de los brazos de la mujer. En ese momento Zelena aprovechó y pegó una patada hacia atrás, directamente en los testículos del que la tenía amarrada y de un giro golpeó en la cabeza al que la sostenía con un arma, quitándosela de las manos. La tomó con las dos manos y sacó la traba del arma. Sin dejar de apuntarlos, caminó hacia atrás hasta llegar a la calle donde estaba Regina. Cruzó una rápida mirada con ella y Salió corriendo. En ese momento, Regina giró y notó a los dos rufianes girar hacia su lado. Sin dudar, corrió en dirección contraria a Zelena, regresando para el lugar donde se realizaba el evento.

Al mismo tiempo salían Ashley y Emma del lugar, luego de que Emma le propusiera ir a un lugar un poco más tranquilo.

 **Ashley:** -Ya en la calle- ¿Y dónde crees que podamos ir?

 **Emma:** Ven, tengo el auto a una cuadra. –La lleva de la mano.- Confía en mí. –Avanzan un poco.-

 **Ashley:** Mmmm… espero que no quieras secuestrarme… -baja una manga del mono- …porque no sé si voy a poder oponer resistencia…

 **Emma:** -La toma de la cintura.- No tiene escapatoria, señorita.

 **Ashley:** -Pone voz sexy, y empuja a Emma contra una pared de ladrillos- Uff… Me parece que la que no tiene escapatoria es la secuestradora… -La aprieta contra la pared y comienza a besarla.

 **Emma:** -Le devuelve el beso, tomándola más fuerte. En ese momento escucha un ruido, como de un tropezón. Luego, un grito de ayuda que es ahogado luego de la u.- Abre los ojos. - ¡¿Qué…?!

 **Ashley:** ¡Emma! ¡No lo arruines!

 **Emma:** Escuché algo, espera un segundo. –Corre hacia la esquina y ve a dos hombres montados casi uno sobre el otro y entre las piernas de uno de ellos se asoma un tacón negro.- ¡No! ¡Regina! –Se gira y grita- ¡Ashley, llama al 911! –Se vuelve, y toma un tacho de residuos de metal. Corre en dirección a los maleantes y los golpea con el tacho. Caen a un lado. Emma toma a Regina pasando un brazo por debajo de su axila. Ella se encontraba tendida con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Regina! Por favor. Arriba. ¡Vamos, reacciona!

 **Regina:** -Abre los ojos.- Emma… -Trata de incorporarse.-

 **Emma:** Vamos, rápido. –La levanta y la morena se sostiene de sus hombros.- Bien, así. –Comienzan a avanzar.-

 **Regina:** Emma, los tacos. No puedo caminar.

 **Emma:** Oh, bien. –La sienta en cordón junto a un auto. Se sienta a su lado y la ayuda a sacárselos. Se empieza a escuchar la sirena de la policía- Vamos.

Todo sucedió de forma muy veloz. Ambos delincuentes se incorporaron al escuchar el sonido de la sirena y, antes de huir, buscaron a la morena. La vieron unos metros más atrás, sentada en el cordón de la calle contigua. Sólo atinaron a gritar "Púdrete en el infierno, yegua" y el disparo tronó al instante. Casi en cámara lenta, Emma giró y lo vio venir, lo intuyó. Estando a su derecha, abrazó a Regina y la empuzó hacia la izquierda para dejarla tras el automóvil. Sin embargo, el disparo tuvo su impacto. Le dio en la pierna. Ellos huyeron y Emma sólo atinó a dejarse caer robre la morena para luego tomarse la pierna con una mano. Inmediatamente dos oficiales de policía llegaron y las intentaron levantar. Regina intentó incorporarse, muda, mientras que Emma estaba tendida sobre ella. Ashley apareció y tomó a Emma, Empujando a Regina hacia atrás. La morena quedó inmóvil. A los minutos llegó la ambulancia.

Al otro día Emma despertó, algo confundida.

 **Emma:** -Abre los ojos, y se ve en la clínica.- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

 **Xxx:** Buenos días, Blancanieves. –Se sienta a un lado.- Parece que despertaste de un largo sueño.

 **Emma:** ¡Regina! ¿Blancanieves? Ni en broma, creí que era Dark Swan.

 **Regina:** Lo sos. Lo vas a ser siempre.

 **Emma:** ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué..?

 **Regina:** Estoy bien. Me golpearon un poco pero a mí no me hicieron nada fuera de eso. –Suspira.- Fuiste vos la que recibió el disparo.

 **Emma:** Sí. Es que… no me acuerdo después.

 **Regina:** Te desmayaste luego. No sé si fue por cómo sangrabas pero supongo que fue por el impacto y el dolor. La bala te dio justo en la rodilla.

 **Emma:** No…

 **Regina:** Sí. –Traga saliva, y Emma nota que tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado mucho.- Y por mi culpa.

 **Emma:** -Trata de incorporarse: Oh no. –Le duele, y vuelve hacia abajo en la camilla.- No fue tu culpa. ¿Te robaron? ¿Qué te hicieron?

 **Regina:** Nada, Emma. En realidad estaban llevándose a una mujer. Una que estaba en el evento. Yo los vi, ella escapó y fueron tras de mí.

 **Emma** : Ya veo. –Se angustia.- No siento dolor. –La mira a los ojos.- Vi tu zapato y me desesperé.

 **Regina:** -Suspira y se apoya en la camilla, a al altura del útero de Emma.- Me salvaste la vida, y te juro que no puedo verte así. –Se seca las lágrimas con la sábana.-

 **Emma:** Hey, tranquila, estoy bien, mírame. ¿Qué hora es?

 **Regina:** Son las 10 y algo de la mañana. Ah, Ashley está fuera. Se quedó dormida en la sala de espera. No nos dejaban entrar antes, estabas en terapia intermedia pero te trasladaron aquí hará un rato y como ella dormía entre yo, quería… necesitaba verte.

 **Emma:** Veo. Pobre mujer, le arruiné la noche.

 **Regina:** No, yo lo hice. Se la arruiné a ambas.

 **Emma:** Vamos Regina, me parte verte llorar. ¡Te necesito arriba para enseñarme a usar la cuchara del desayuno! Ah, un minuto, creo que ya pasó la hora del desayuno ¿Tanto me duró el desmayo?

 **Regina:** -Ríe entre lágrimas.- No paras. –Se seca la cara.- No, ocurre que luego de ingresarte te anestesiaron y en este momento te están pasando anestesia por suero.

 **Emma:** Ummm, qué rico. –Ríen juntas.- Estoy bien, ya pasó. ¿Te tomaron la denuncia?

 **Regina** : -Se para.- No, en realidad se la tomaron a Ashley. Yo estaba… ya sabes, a mí también me atendieron. Además… estaba en shock.

 **Emma:** Comprendo. –Se levanta la sábana- ¿La bala…?

 **Regina:** Te la sacaron pero deben ver cómo evoluciona tu rodilla para evaluar daños colaterales. –Se sienta nuevamente.- Ya sabes… fue en un lugar complicado.

 **Emma:** Soy Emma… Dark Swan, no podía impactarme en un lugar fácil, no sé, el brazo, me tenía que dar justo ahí.

 **Regina** : Es cierto, es parte de tu oscuridad –Hace un gesto con las manos- que te caracteriza. –Ríen.- Voy a avisar que despertaste y a pedir el desayuno. Tienes razón, queda la clase de la cuchara.

 **Emma:** ¿A esta hora? Estoy con anestesia, no creo que me den nada.

 **Regina:** Lo harán porque yo lo pido. –Alza los hombros y los baja, luego frunce los labios en tono burlón.- Ya verás.

 **Emma** : -Se echa hacia atrás.- Bien, cierto que acá sos quien da las órdenes.

 **Regina** : Por supuesto. –Se para y va hacia la puerta.-

 **Emma** : ¡Regina!

 **Regina** : ¿Sí?

 **Emma** : Nada, sólo… ve. Mi Reina Malvada.

 **Regina** : -Ríe, le tira un beso volador y cierra la puerta. Luego se apoya en ella y sonríe.- Mi Dark Swan.

 _Después de mucho tiempo... la actualización. Sé que les prometí que si firmaban 10 rw en menos de una semana subía dos juntos. Lo hicieron, pero la que falló fui yo. En ese tiempo tuve bastantes problemas personales. Luego llegaron los parciales y cuando tuve un rato para actualizar me ocurrieron dos cosas_

 _1) Me encontré con un montón de rw tirándome mucha mala bronca por el hecho de que sienten que pido rw para actualizar y eso "es de ególatra". La verdad fue desmotivante leer esas cosas puesto que no es así. Yo actualizo igual, aunque no llegue, pero el actualizar a los 10 es una suerte de premio en agradecimiento a las devoluciones que ustedes me dan. Yo iba a actualizar igual, sólo que no tan rápido, porque tengo poco tiempo lamentablemente. De todos modos iba a hacerlo porque me gusta lo que hago y disfruto de compartirlo con otras sq._

 _2) Alguien digamos que tomó el fic y lo adaptó a su lengua y con sus personajes. No me molesta, además conozco cómo se mueve esto y sé que si lo pueden hacer lo van a hacer. Sólo pediría que, si toman algo que no es suyo, no agradezcan a los comentarios que les ponen "qué original tu ific" etc etc cuando la tomaron de otro fan fic (el mio). Mínimamente sean honestos. Que te copien en fan fiction desanima totalmente a actualizar. Espero que cambie eso o que, mínimamente, ofrezca una disculpa._

 _A los demás sólo me queda decirles GRACIAS por estar ahí y leer. Me llenan de ganas. No seré una buena redactora pero disfruto de hacerlo y me pone contenta que ustedes lo lean, ya sea que lo aprecian o no, porque si uno escribe es principalmente para otros. Nos vemos en el once y [Alerta spoiler] Se viene el beso._


	12. Capítulo 11: El 10 Aniversario

**Capítulo 11: El 10° Aniversario**

Diana llegó lo más rápido que le fue posible. Lamentó no haberse enterado por su amiga sino por las noticias de lo acontecido. Ashley pudo ver a Emma, quien aprendió rápidamente el uso de las cucharas luego de que dos de sus docentes se batieran a duelo por enseñarle y fue evaluada por un médico clínico que, debido a su estado, le otorgó el alta pero le recetó reposo absoluto. No hace falta aclarar que nuestra corredora haría caso omiso de la indicación. Al llegar, la mecánica se encontró con una imagen inesperada pero altamente probable: Su mejor amiga, saliendo con la ayuda de Regina en muletas de la habitación. Le habían firmado 10 minutos antes el permiso de externación. Verla la desestabilizó. Cayó al suelo y, tras levantarse, la increpó.

 **Emma:** -Ve a su amiga tendida en el piso- ¡Diani! Oh, no seas dramática, levántate

 **Diana:** -Se intenta incorporar mientras sigue con la vista desde el piso hasta la axila de su amiga la madera de las muletas- No seas dramática… -Mira a Emma a los ojos, con rabia.- ¡¿Que no sea dramática me dices?! ¿Y tú qué? ¿Quién te pensaste que eras? –Se incorpora y Emma retrocede. Regina se interpone entre ellas- ¿Indiana Jones? ¿Neo de Matrix? ¿Luke Skywalker? Porque sinceramente no te entiendo.

 **Regina** : Diana, mira, creo que no es el momento. –Intenta tomarla del brazo.-

 **Diana:** -Se safa y empuja a Regina, haciendo que esta caiga.- ¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme cuándo es el momento para hablar con mi amiga?! Con ella nunca es el momento, ¡nunca! Porque siempre está mandándose alguna de las suyas y sus amigas terminamos pagando los platos rotos. -Se gira hacia Emma.- ¿Cuándo vas a crecer, Emma? ¡¿Cuándo?! Maldita sea. -Se agarra la frente con la mano, haciendo una suerte de visera.- Esto no puede estar pasando.

 **Regina** : -Tendida sobre la silla- Diana, por favor. Ella sólo intentó salvarme.

 **Diana:** Ajá, sí, -remarca la palabra.- Sólo… soooolooooo intentó salvarte. Eso, sin importar que la vida de una de sus mejores amigas, quién ha estado y la ha acompañado desde hace diez años de forma incondicional dependiera de eso. -Abre los brazos e imposta la voz, para que resuene en la sala.- Muy bien, muy heróico de su parte, Srta Swan. Salvar a una mujer en peligro, a la cual a penas conoces desde hace unos meses y la cual resulta ser la mujer de tu principal contrincante en la carrera que podría consagrarla como una eminencia y, además, salvar la vida de mi mujer. Es todo un ejemplo su accionar, señorita.

 **Emma:** -Aún parada, sin soltar las muletas- Diana, de verdad. Cálmate. Aún podemos ganar esta carrera.

 **Diana** : -Irónica.- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas conducir? ¿Vas a emplear el mentalismo?

 **Emma** : Ya. Detente. -Toma aire.- Observa. -Tira ambas muletas a un costado de la sala y se mantiene de pie.

 **Regina** : -Nota que la caida de las muletas hizo que se desprendiera un pedazo de pared.- Ugh. Nos cobrarán esto.

 **Diana** : Ah muy bien. Ya estás para el circo. La coja equilibrista.

 **Emma:** Puedo intentar correr. Es sólo cuestión de entrenar mis reflejos y valerme de alguna herramienta para mantener el segundo pedal. Incluso podemos automatizar algunos otros mecanismos. ¿No has visto esos jugadores de básketball que se lesionan una mano y aprenden a encestar con la otra? Bien, esto sería un desafío similar.

 **Diana:** Lindo desafío te impusiste a una semana la ROC.

 **Regina:** Bien, es demasiado. Ya basta. Lo que sea que tengan que debatir lo harán fuera del hospital. No tardarán en ingresar los medios a retratar esta situación y es un

 **Diana** : ¿Y a ti te sienta bien este escándalo, verdad?

 **Regina** : ¿De qué hablas?

 **Diana** : Ahora tu maridito tiene asegurada la carrera.

 **Regina** : Agh. Me provocas asco.

 **Diana** : -Desafiante- Evidentemente es mutuo.

 **Emma** : Ya. Estás haciendo pis fuera del tarro, Diana. Detente. -Suspira- Quizás no sea un desafío oportuno, pero se dio ahora. Confía en mí. Lo lograremos. Trabajaremos en equipo y venceremos. Ya verás.

 **Diana** : -Se desparrama en otra silla del lugar.- No nos merecíamos esto, Emma. No de ti.

 **Emma:** No se trató de mí, los acontecimientos se desarrollaron así. Deja de culparme. El universo no entiende de merecimientos.

 **Diana:** -Frunce el ceño.- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo tú entiendes al universo? ¿Te comiste a Horangel?

 **Emma:** -Esboza una sonrisa.- No. Bueno, es una frase que leí en un libro de aparenta ser psicología, pero es algo más que eso. No importa. No viene al caso. De todos modos, es muy real. Es así. Es simple.

 **Diana:** ¿Tú lees? Jesús, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

 **Emma:** ¡Por supuesto! Y tú también deberías hacerlo.

 **Diana:** Yo lo hago, Swan.

 **Emma:** Quizás no aplicas lo que lees, entonces.

* * *

Esa tarde fue agobiante para todos. Los corredores no se permitieron un descanso ni por tratarse de un fin de semana. Diana se marchó bastante indignada del sanatorio, por lo que

Regina acompañó a Emma hasta su casa. La salida de la corredora fue fotografiada por varios medios, por lo que comenzaron rumores de supuestos sabotajes a Robin tras la sorprendente complicidad de las dos mujeres.

Cuando acabó con las compras, Diana se dirigió a su casa, y preparó una cena especial. Colocó la PC en el centro de la mesa y algunas velas alrededor. Una botella de champagne y otra de Coca (la última, algo alejada). La encendió y miró el reloj. Aún faltaban diez minutos para las once en Barbados, una hora más que en las regiones del este de Estados Unidos.

Tomó aire. Iba a ser la primera vez que lo pasarían separadas en diez años.

Diez. Cumplían diez años. Diez años desde aquella propuesta. De emociones, de nervios, de proyectos compartidos. Sí, diez. La misma cantidad de años que llevaba a corriendo Emma, desde aquel viaje a Buenos Aires. Estaba nerviosa. Una mezcla de culpa, de desazón mezclada con un amor puro y profundo se hallaba en su pecho. Apenas horas atrás estaba convencida de que valía la pena. De que todo valía la pena, que sería posible. Sin embargo ese día temía. Temía haber confiado demasiado en un tiro al aire. Temía fallar, y que le fallen. Temía perderla. Perderla para siempre.

A las once en punto apareció online. Miles de recuerdos, sabores, olores y sonidos pasaron por la cabeza de Diani casi como un rayo. Un video minuto que a la vez pareció eterno. La vio tras la pantalla, conectada a skype y tan sólo atinó decirle: "Wow. Feliz aniversario mi amor, estás hermosa. Como siempre". Ella sonrió, pero no le devolvió el cumplido. En vez de eso objetó: "Tú no estás linda, ERES linda, pero no estás como siempre. Tienes una cara de pánico que contagia." Luego, tomó un sorbo de Stella que llegó a verse por la cámara y agregó: "¿Te pasa algo? Feliz aniversario mi amor."

El resto de la velada fue genial. Quizás el comentario de su chica le hizo notar que no era el momento para vanas preocupaciones, y hasta la descontracturó. Luciana sabía lo que había ocurrido con Emma. Lo había escuchado en las noticias, pero no parecía importarle. Estaba convencida que, si no era con la carrera, sería de otro modo. Ella creía que si las cosas tenían que ser, eran, sin importar las formas. Ya hallarían la solución. Se prepararon una mutua sorpresa de índole gourmet.

Mientras que Diani preparó todo una mesa con sushi realizado con sus propias manos, Lu había amasado pizza y la había hecho de pollo.

 **Diana** : Tengo que decirte que está rico, eh, no tengo nada que envidiarle a Dashi Sushi Bar. -Come.-

 **Luciana:** Ja, no lo dudo. Te seguiría con la pizza ahora pero no quiero enchastrar la tablet con los dedos llenos de tomate.

 **Diana:** No entiendo por qué no te conectaste desde la notebook.

 **Luciana:** Porque la tengo re tildada con los torrent, ya te dije. Además, la tablet me la regalaste vos, es diferente.

 **Diana:** Si bueno, pero igual es un bajón. ¡No comiste casi nada!

 **Luciana:** Ya voy a comer, yo ceno más despacio. _Che,_ te debo el champagne de este lado. Esas burbujitas me iban a sacar el gusto de _la birra._

 **Diana** : Está bien, es para brindar nada más.

 **Luciana** : Sí, imagino que tiene la Coca escondida atrás de la pantalla.

 **Diana** : No está escondida. -Ríen.- Te extraño.

 **Luciana:** Ya queda menos. Yo también te extraño.

 **Diana** : Lu, de verdad, ¿Piensas que Emma tiene alguna chance?

 **Luciana:** Sí, dale, en serio, dejá de ser tan pesimista.

 **Diana:** No es pesimismo. La vi hoy. Fue con Regina al autódromo horas después de salir de la internación. -Suspira.- Es un desastre doblando. No pega una curva.

 **Luciana:** Es por los pedales. Todavía no hablamos pero ya estuve pensando en diseñarle unas herramientas para poder maniobrarlos.

 **Diana:** Es que ese es el problema. No los puede maniobrar, porque no debe sacar las manos del volante, ¡Sería un completo peligro!

 **Luciana:** A Emma le encanta el peligro vida, pensé que ya lo sabías. Es corredora. Si no le gustara se dedicaría a cultivar alfalfa o algo así.

 **Diana:** No podría cultivar alfalfa porque es un traste inquieto, viviría arriba de los caballos.

 **Luciana:** Seguro. Eso, dalo por descontado. -Tose, y toma una servilleta para taparse. Mira el papel y luego lo oculta.- Espérame, voy a buscar un poco de agua.

 **Diana** : ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esa tos? Amor, ¿Estás bien?

 **Luciana** : Sí, Diana, estoy bien, no te pongas densa. Me atraganté nada más.

 **Diana** : No me pareció eso.

 **Luciana** : Porque vos ves fantasmas donde no los hay.

 **Diana** : ¿Es por eso que no comes la pizza?

 **Luciana** : Ugh, ¡No! Mira, -Se mete un pedazo en la boca, lo mastica rápido y traga.- ¿Observas? Eres una exagerada.

La noche culminó con el primer rayo de la mañana. La pareja festejó dentro de sus posibilidades virtuales su aniversario, por lo que luego durmieron hasta tarde.

* * *

Emma y Regina se despertaron temprano. No, no durmieron juntas, pero ambas madrugaron. La morena se había comprometido en pasar a buscar a la rubia para ir al autódromo bien temprano par seguir practicando. Fue allí donde Emma se lo planteó.

 **Emma** : Regina, necesito que hablemos.

 **Regina:** Tono serio. ¿Debo preocuparme?

 **Emma:** No, es sólo… Mira, estuve estudiando con cautela las reglas de competencia de la ROC. Noté que en ningún momento prohíben las corridas de a par. Es decir, no las avalan, pero tampoco las prohíben, por lo que imagino que, por lo menos en esta ocasión, si nos presentamos de a dos no nos podrían descalificar.

 **Regina** : No entiendo qué quieres decir.

 **Emma** : Es sencillo. Creo que no podrían negarse a dejarnos correr juntas. Una de piloto y otra de co.

 **Regina** : ¿Eh? Yo... quiero decir si te da seguridad no tengo problema pero deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto. No me sacaré el casco.

 **Emma** : No me entiendes. Gina, yo no puedo correr. Sé que se lo prometí a Diani y a Lu, pero no estoy en condiciones. Lo viste ayer. Podría pedirle a Lu ayuda con unos diseños adaptados para discapacitados y así correr pero sería un completo delirio. Tú misma lo dijiste el día en que te conocí: mi rendimiento disminuye en las curvas. Si suelto el volante o me distraigo en alguna maniobra puedo hacer un desastre, no sólo porque podría atentar contra mi vida, sino porque también podría ir contra la de Luciana.

 **Regina** : Deliras. -Se gira.-

 **Emma:** -La toma del brazo.- ¡No! por favor. Escucha, no es tan descabellado. No te pido que manejes el freno de manos y los cambios Sólo necesito que hagamos un pequeño cambio rápido al principio de la carrera, subimos ambas con casco, pilota y copilota. Antes de la señal de largada nos cambiamos internamente de lugar. Tú tomas el volante y los pedales. Sé que colocarle cambios automáticos al auto puede reducirme la velocidad y no resultaría demasiado óptimo, a la vez que el jurado puede oponerse, pero puedo hacerlos yo para evitar que te distraigas con ellos. Sé que los manejas bien, pero aún te falta un poco de práctica.

 **Regina:** Realmente eres un caso perdido.

 **Emma:** Regina, ¡por favor! No te pediría esto si no creyera que de verdad puedes hacerlo. Te he visto correr. Te he visto aprender a manejar en tiempo récord. Te he visto hacer cosas que ni yo hubiera podido hacer en el tiempo que tú lo hiciste. Tiene talento. Deslizas las ruedas del auto y parece que hubieras nacido sobre ellas. Está claro que creciste sobre éstas pero no manejándolas y aún así las entiendes como si las hubieras gastado tú. Puedes manejar mi Toyota al igual que manejas el VW de tu padre. Confío en tí.

Regina estaba aterrada. Sin embargo, los ojos suplicantes de Emma no le permitían negarse. Sabía que su vida correría peligro. La de ambas, pero… se lo debía. Fue entonces que lo supo: aquel viernes cambiaría su vida. aquel viernes correría la ROC.

* * *

Diana despertó a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. De todos modos no fue hasta las seis que pudo despegar su cuerpo de la cama. Luego de meditar a lo largo de dos horas con su almohada, escribió a un amigo analista de sistemas que había conocido en un curso de mecánica del automotor tiempo atrás, y le pidió que le diseñara algo muy especial. Ella sabía el riesgo que corría si salía a la luz la verdad, pero no podía arriesgarse. No podía arriesgarse a perderla. Fue a las ocho cuando su amigo le envió el archivo ejecutable por dropbox. Lo descargó en un pendrive de gran capacidad y se dirigió sin escalas al hotel donde su amiga y Hood se alejaban. Lo mandó a llamar.

 **Robin:** Buenos días. ¿Puedo saber quién eres tú? Me han dicho que llevas aquí dos horas intentando hablar conmigo. Debo decirte que no te daré ninguna nota jovencita. Es mi día libre.

 **Diana:** No quiero ninguna nota. Vengo a negociar.

 **Robin** : ¿A negociar? ¿Conmigo quieres negociar? No compro galletitas a las scouts, gracias. -Se voltea.-

 **Diana** : Es en serio. Quiero ayudarlo a ganar la ROC.

 **Robin** : -Se detiene, luego da media vuelta.- ¿Discúlpame? Me ofendes, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie para eso. -Se agacha un poco.- Por si no lo sabes, la he ganado siete años consecutivos.

 **Diana:** Y este año corre el riesgo de perderla, al menos que esté dispuesto a negociar conmigo.

 **Robin** : No tienes idea.

 **Diana** : Sí la tengo. Trabajo para Emma Swan. Quien va a arruinarle la carrera enun abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 **Robin:** -Se incorpora.- Emma Swan, sí, la he oído nombrar. ¿La jovencita que recibió un balazo, verdad?

 **Diana:** Por salvar a su mujer, sí, esa misma.

 **Robin** : Sí, bueno. No la considero una real amenaza.

 **Diana** : Debería.

 **Robin** : ¿Motivos?

 **Diana** : La grabé corriendo ayer, aún con la rodilla destrozada es una fiera en las pistas. Y es todo gracias al trabajo mecánico y al soporte de software del auto.

 **Robin:** ¿Una fiera? No lo creo.

 **Diana:** -Busca una vieja grabación de Emma haciendo piruetas.- Mire.

 **Robin** : -Observa.- No me vas a hacer creer que esto es de ayer.

 **Diana** : Crea o reviente, Hood. Está en usted.

 **Robin** : Bien, suponiendo que esto fuera cierto, ¿qué pretendes tú de mí?

 **Diana** : Un acuerdo.

 **Robin:** Te escucho.

 **Diana:** Tengo en mi poder el algoritmo del software que tiene instalado el auto. Podría vendérselo y modificar el del coche original para garantizarle la carrera. A cambio, exijo por adelantado el valor del premio total de la carrera.

 **Robin:** ¿Me has visto cara de idiota?

 **Diana:** No, pero creo que es inteligente usted, Hood. Posee todo el dinero que puede necesitar y más. Sólo sigue corriendo por prestigio. Esta carrera desea ganarla por prestigio y no por un interés económico. Sabe que así, los pocos auspiciantes que perdió volverían a usted.

 **Robin:** Y tú perderías tu trabajo.

 **Diana** : Con lo que gano como mecánica, no me interesa. Ese dinero sería más que suficiente para poner mi propio taller.

 **Robin:** -Suspira.- Quiero probarlo antes.

 **Diana:** No le daré nada sin una previa retribución económica.

 **Robin** : Olvídalo.

 **Diana** : Acepto cheques.

 **Robin** : ¿Qué?

 **Diana:** Usted me hace un cheque por el 50% el valor de la carrera a cobrar en 24 horas, y prueba el algoritmo en recto. Si funciona, deposito el cheque, le doy la versión completa del software y usted me da el otro 50%.

 **Robin:** Acepto, pero con una condición: 50% restante lo abonaré con un cheque a cobrar el día después de la carrera. Si gano, el dinero es tuyo. Si pierdo, lo denuncio como robado y si lo intentas ir a cobrar, caerás presa.

 **Diana** : Bien. Acepto. ¿Donde me firma el cheque?

 **Robin** : ¿Lo tienes?

 **Diana:** Acá mismo. Y no intente enviarme a sus matones. Yo tampoco vine sola.

 **Robin:** -Mira alrededor.- Okay. Espérame aquí unos segundos. -Sube, y regresa a los minutos.- Aquí tienes. -Extiende un cheque.

 **Diana** : -Se le acelera el corazón, lo guarda y saca el pendrive.- Tome. Trato hecho.

 **Robin:** Un gusto negociar contigo. -La saluda. tocándose la frente con la mano, y se retira.-

 **Diana:** -Sale, y apreta fuerte el papel.- Perdón amiga, pero no puedo permitirme verla caer sin hacer algo al respecto. -Toma aire y mira al cielo.- Amor, te operas esta semana.

* * *

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis amigas Diani y Lu que hoy están cumpliendo un año de novias. Diani. tomá como dedicatoria la primera parte del cap, la otra bueno, también tenía que pasar. Jajaja. Como spoiler les anuncio que el próximo capítulo es el del beso. Gracias a todos los que leen y apoyan al fanfiction. ¡Saludos!


End file.
